Earning the Love of a Princess
by FanGirl0896
Summary: King Atem of England has Summoned the Princess of France to be his bride. She travels to England but when she arrives he'll have a few problems keeping her under control since she doesn't seem to like him at all. Will they ever be able to stand each other? and how will they keep their countries safe from war? Period Drama Setting, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Tea slumped back in her carriage seat as it rolled up the path of the English palace. Her maid, Serenity pulled back the curtain, "we're here" she said clasping her hands together. Sighing Tea knew that her maid would enjoy living in England and the palace more than she would, she wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her parents forcing her to marry the King of England.

She had only met him once when he came to visit France. He seemed very arrogant and had an ego the size of the nations he commanded. Obviously he had seen enough of her to want to make her his wife and Queen of England, but that was only because he was smitten with her pretty face.

The carriage stopped and the driver opened the door for them. Tea got out without waiting for someone to help her down, she hated to admit it but the palace was a beautiful sight to behold, much grander than the chateau she lived in back in France.

Two guards came down from the entrance along with a tall man with short brown hair. "Princess of France, it is an honour" he said bowing, "I am the cousin of the King, Lord Seto"

Tea decided to be as formal as he was so she curtsied, "and an honour to meet you sir, I apologise if we are early"

He shook his head with a chuckled, "not at all Princess, The King was just preparing for your arrival. If you will follow me?"

She nodded and followed the man along with Serenity. They walked through a large corridor and into a room with grand furnishings, paintings and décor. Lifting her head she saw him, King Atem, sitting on his throne, as handsome and daring as always. Next to him was an empty throne, presumably for her once they were wed.

When they got closer he stepped down from his throne, "Princess, how good it is to see your face again" he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it with a grin.

Tea couldn't help but tease him, she didn't know why but he stirred some anger deep from within her. "I'm sure it is your grace" she replied trying to resist the urge not to laugh sarcastically, "It is a pity I can not say the same"

Seto and Serenity, who were stood behind Tea looked at each other, surprised she would say such a thing to the King. Much to all of their surprise the King chuckled, "you mean you do not like seeing my face?"

"that I do not" she replied without hesitating whilst folding her arms. To her dismay, he chuckled again, "Did you think id expect you to come into this marriage with open arms? Oh my dear Princess, where would the fun in that be?"

Before she could ask what he meant he turned and went to sit on his throne again. "Taming you shall be most...fun"

"Taming?" she gasped, "I am not an animal"

He sighed looking her up and down, his magenta eyes eyeing her every curve. "Hmm, I have to disagree with you there"

Tea was about to match his whit again but he interrupted her calling over a maid to show them to her chambers. She inwardly grumbled, she hated not having the last word.

Atem sat on his throne watching as Tea, along with her maid walked out from the room. He ran a hand through his wild hair, he didn't know why but that woman infuriated him so much. Perhaps that's why he found her so attractive, because after all, he did love a challenge.

**Author's Notes: So I'm back after a few days with a new story which I've had in mind for a while. I've read a lot of stories were Tea is portrayed as your typical woman who falls in love with Yami/Atem in an instant but there's not many stories were she's defiant so I decided that, that is going to be the focus point of this story. I hope to make this story longer than my previous one. If you haven't guessed from my other stories I've written I'm a big fan of Period Drama's, so this story is inspired a little by the tv show Reign which I believe was on the CW in the U.S, if your living in the UK you can watch all four seasons on Netflix, you should watch it because its amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2 - None Negotiable

Soft sunlight that burned through the creases of bedroom curtains awoke Tea from a deep sleep. She had been so tired from the boat ride and carriage ride yesterday that she slept like a baby. She yawed whilst rubbing her tired eyes so she could see the room clearly, she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings the previous day.

The bed chambers she had been given (which was only temporary until she was wed), had been furnished fit for a Queen, much different to what she were used to. Back in the Chateau she lived in just outside of Paris he room was decorated with Pastel Pink and Sky Blue furnishings just as in any Princess Fairy-tale, but this room was completely different! The bedding was silken red with gold lines running through it with matching curtains hanging over the large windows.

The furniture was wooden brown and there was a painting of a horse over the large fireplace opposite her bed. She hated to admit it but the décor and fashion surely was something else!

'This will only be my room for a while anyway, better not get used to it' She thought slamming her head into the soft pillow next to her. Soon she would be married to Atem, who was far to handsome for his own good but just as arrogant. She would be moved into his bed chambers when they were married, were they would share and bed and...

She shivered, that thought made her both disgusted but aroused at the same time! She didn't know what it was about Atem, he was a King, handsome, rich, powerful, he would be most fitting for any Princess but he just made her so angry like no one else ever had, perhaps it was because he was a King and could have anything and anyone he desired that made her despise him so much!

With a sign she dragged herself out of bed before Serenity would be in to dress her.

Her linen nightdress fell to her knees as she threw her legs over the bed since it had ridden up during the night. She opened the wardrobe where her clothes had been hanged neatly by the servants. "Now which dress to wear for breakfast?"

**At Breakfast: **

Atem could barely keep his eyes of Tea, but he didn't let on that he was besotted by her beauty. He could of sworn she intended to drive him mad though, she wore a stunning brown ankle length dress that had an open collar revealing her neck. Around her chest it was adorned with beautiful bead work, it seemed dresses were made quite differently in France. In England woman wore dresses that flowed all the way down to their feet and sometimes even past, they would usually keep their chest covered until they were married. It didn't both him though, in fact he quite liked seeing her porcelain skin. He groaned inwardly, he had a feeling every thought about her would be sexual until they were married and he actually got to see what she looked like underneath her clothing instead of picturing her body in his head.

"Something on your mind, my King?" Seto asked who had joined them for breakfast.

"No" he replied rather too quickly it made both Seto and Tea looked at him bemused. "I was just thinking about Spain" he lied, "they have ordered lots of new materials according to my spies, it seems they might be building new war ships"

In fact he was only half lying about that, he had indeed been worrying about the Spanish, if they were ordering materials to build new war ships then it wouldn't be long before they invaded England like every other nation wanted to, but hopefully his marriage to the French Princess would strengthen their armies and no one would dare threaten either country.

"So is that the only reason you wanted to marry me then?" Tea said as if she had read his thoughts.

Atem looked at her teasingly, "One of the many reasons I assure you Princess" his deep voice boomed, "but there are plenty of other, pleasurable reasons"

Seto almost coughed up his coffee. Tea blinked, her cheeks blushing ten shades of red, he knew even though she didn't like him she still found him attractive and rather charming somewhat, like most women did.

"Well on that note I have some last minute preparations to arrange for tonight" Seto said bowing to the two royals before leaving them alone. "tonight?" Tea quizzed changing the subject entirely. "Oh did I forget to tell you Princess that tonight I am holding a celebration for out engagement?"

She huffed placing the bread in her hand back on her plate, "off course you forget and you know it"

He grinned, he did love to wind her up! "What makes you think I will attend this celebration?" she replied placing her head in her hands acting rather childishly bored.

Atem was rather getting annoyed now with her defiance but he'd be dammed if he let it show. "Because if you attend the celebration I will let you go into London to buy some new dresses, I know you've been dying to go ever since you arrived"

She raised an eyebrow surprised, "how cold you possibly know that?"

"You're maid likes to talk, she spoke to one of the other maids, who is in fact the wife of one of my spies at English court" he grinned. She placed her hands on her hips, "hmm I'll have to have a word with Serenity later, but you promise you will let me go to London?"

"off course" he replied taking a sip of his coffee, "well there is another condition"

"I knew it" she sighed, "well then?"

"Well a guard and Seto will accompany you to London to make sure you don't jump onto the nearest boat to France-"

"you don't have a lot of trust in me do you" she huffed again.

"I wasn't finished and no I don't" he replied, "anyway as I was saying about my other condition, there's a lovely bathing room in the north keep, the roof is open but its very secluded a lovely place to take a bath, oh but there is one room that overlooks it, the observatory room but hardly no one ever goes there"

Tea looked at him shocked, "are you seriously suggesting that you want to watch me bath in exchange for some dresses?"

He smirked, that smirk he knew made any woman's heart race, "I'm merely suggesting I want to take a glance at what will belong to me one day. This condition is not negotiable so I'll leave it with you to think over"

He stood up and excused himself. Tea sat staring at his empty seat, if its a game he wants to play then he was defiantly going to have a challenge, she wasn't just some court girl that he was used to who could be easily walked over. She was a Princess, of France no less, one of the most powerful nations in the world and she had learned a thing or two over the years. She was already planning her next move as she took a gulp of her water grinning.

**Author's Notes: I actually like where this story is going and unlike anything else I've written I actually have chapters planned ahead instead of just making it up as I go along haha! Ive got a few days of work so I'll be posting chapter more frequent over the next week. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3 - The North Keep

Tea decided to wear a dress her mother had made for her before she left France, she supposed her mother felt guilty about the whole arranged marriage (it was mostly her father that pushed the engagement) but a dress simply wasn't a solution, but it was a nice gift anyway. It was a flaming red colour that had an open collar and short sleeves. Serenity bought her some red matching ribbon too so she could tie up her hair, but she left a little down hanging around her face. She also wore gold earrings and a matching necklace.

When she entered the throne room for their engagement celebration she saw Atem immediately sitting on his throne, as handsome as ever! He wore black leather trousers, a black tunic and a long blue cloak, a golden crown also sat in that crazy hair of his. His eyes were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. A small smirk appeared on his face, for some reason she liked that she drew so much attention from him but she quickly shook of the feeling, she didn't want him to think or look at her in _that_ way!

Atem got of his throne a few minutes later and took her hand before getting the attention of the nobles and guests. He announced that she would be his wife, the Queen of England and one day France. She couldn't help but blush at the attention and clapping she received. After they all went back to dancing and chatting she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I am not your Queen" she huffed folding her arms. He grinned, "Not yet but in a few weeks" he teased drinking a glass of wine. Just the nerve of him angered her, she hated that he thought he as good as 'owned her', like she was his property!

"Have you thought anymore about my-" he paused to whisper into her ear, "condition"

His hot breath of the back of his neck sent shivers down her spine. She also hated how intoxicating he was, everything about him just made her feel like a bundle of nerves that could break down at any second, but she couldn't let him know that. "I have" she replied walking a little forward, "I believe midnight is a lovely time for a bath"

He smirked, '_that god dam_ _smirk of his'_ she thought, "I believe it is, till midnight then" he said and took his leave making conversation with some of the nobles in court. Tea looked around, she didn't really know anyone here except for Atem and Seto off course. "It's so good at last to meet you Princess"

Tea turned to see a tall woman with blonde curly hair staring back at her, she was about her age or perhaps a little older. "I am Lady Mai and this is my husband Earl Joseph Wheeler of Muray" she said introducing herself and her husband who was also tall with darker dirty blonde hair.

Tea decided to be formal, after all if this was to be her knew home and she wanted to make some friends at least. "I am a friend of the kings" her husband said, "we often play cards together but I must say, I usually loose, I don't think anyone has ever beaten him at a game"

"really?" Tea replied, "well there's a first time for everything" she grinned as Joseph and Mai looked at each other confused.

**Later on at midnight: **

Atem pushed open the large double doors that led into the observatory. It was past midnight now and most of the guests had gone to their chambers or left to their estate's. It was a large room with a large rusty old telescope that pointed at the stars, the room was built purely for him since he enjoyed looking out into space. He hadn't even thought that the room just happened to overlook the bathing room in the north keep when it was being built.

He walked up some small stairs that led to a smaller open room. He leaned against a low wall and gazed out over to the north keep. A bath had been drawn and candles had been lit. He waited until a few minutes after midnight and just as it seemed she wasn't going to make her grand entrance she appeared in the room wearing only a light pink robe leaving nothing to the imagination.

She had her back to him, her hair still tied into a bun. She dropped the robe to the floor revealing her slender back. He got a glimpse of her backside as she slipped into the bath. "Quite convincing isn't she?"

Atem turned to see Tea standing behind him, a sheepish smirk on her beautiful face. He turned back to the north keep to make sure 'Tea' was stil there, which she was. "I found a maid that had the same hair and skin colour as me" she said seeing the confused look on his face. Actually he was more surprised than confused, she had played him like an instrument making him smirk a little, he had underestimated her.

She joined him folding her arms against the low wall. "I paid her five gold coins to bathe in the north keep, I told her someone might be watching but she said for five gold coins the whole castle could watch"

Atem couldn't help but chuckle at the last part. "I suppose I'm not going to shop in London now am I?" she assumed out loud.

"Actually I think it will do you good to explore London, since we often go their for political matters and besides you have no money of your own since you cant touch your dowry as it belongs to the bank of England until were married and then the money will be mine"

"another reason why you want to marry me?" she asked rhetorically.

Atem pushed himself from the wall, "is it too much to think that I want to marry you because I like you and your very...very beautiful, if I wanted to marry for an army or money then I wouldn't have gone to France, trust me"

She blinked, obviously shocked by his outburst. He was King and she needed to remember he was in charge here! "I'm afraid I need to be convinced more your majesty than just your words, I've had men fall at my feet because I'm beautiful like you say but they've always been after more than just me, you have no idea what its like to be a woman, we have no say in anything, even who we marry"

"I will try to be more understanding in the future but I'm sorry if you don't want to marry me but I will try to make you like me and even love me" he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I only tease you because unlike most woman your hard to read, I tease you so I can see your reactions"

She sighed pulling her hand back, "I appreciate your honesty but you will be waiting a long time until I fall in love with you, I don't ever see us together being happy, I'm sorry"

He was about to speak but he could see that she was tired as was he, perhaps after a nights sleep and a trip into London she might feel a little different on the matter. She excused herself and he watched her walk away. It had started out as a game but ended as a heart to heart of their feelings.

**Author's Notes: I know I'm terrible aren't I? I'm sorry but its gonna be a few chapters until they start to like each other. Obviously their is a physical attraction between them but nothing more at the moment. Next chapter will be up tomorrow night or Sunday. Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4 - London

Tea loved London. In some ways it was similar to Paris and in some ways not. The shops were very similar but the buildings were a completely different type of architecture. The carriage strolled past a shop with dresses in the window. "Oh, lets stop here" she said excitingly.

Seto who sat opposite chuckled, "you sure like dress shopping"

She huffed folding her arms, "and is that a problem?"

"No, off course not" he replied simply, "but I'm surprised your not tired, we've been around London for hours now"

She smiled proudly, "no one can get tired dress shopping, no woman anyway"

The carriage stopped soon after just past the dress shop. They decided not to take the royal carriage as it might have attracted too much attention. "I'm surprised Atem didn't want to come himself, I don't think he trusts me very much, he thinks I'll try to get back to France"

"and won't you?" Seto chuckled getting out of the carriage first, "after all its obvious you don't want this marriage"

Seto held out his hand to help her down. She took it and stepped down from the carriage. "perhaps I want people to think I don't want to marry him"

"Oh" Seto mused, "well you certainly do a good job convincing everyone"

"I am very good at pretending to be someone I'm not" she replied somewhat truthfully, "my father was always showing me off to potential husbands, I had to pretend to like them for his own benefits"

They walked towards the dress shop. Tea couldn't help but admire some of the materials in the shop window. "I suppose there is one benefit to me marrying Atem"

"oh, and what's that Princess?" Seto asked looking at the side of her beautiful face. "Well that's just it" she giggled, "I wont be a Princess anymore, I will be a Queen and perhaps then people will start to actually listen to me"

Seto sighed, he couldn't imagine being a woman, a princess no less. Her father sounded quite arrogant flaunting his daughter at the nearest man who laid eyes on her since they didn't have a son. She didn't have say in anything, even her choice in husband so he could understand her anger and choice of words.

They headed into the dress shop. The tailor greeted them immediately. Tea looked at one of the dresses on display. It was long in ocean blue colour. Around the middle it was decorated with white ribbons and beads. "its beautiful" she commented besotted with the dress.

Seto couldn't help but smile, her face was lit up like a small child receiving a toy at Christmas. "and it would look even more beautiful on you"

He saw her cheeks flush a little. He didn't know how gentleman like it was to say such a thing, especially to someone of her royalty, and his cousins future bride, never the less he had said it because she was indeed very beautiful. In fact she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, no wonder Atem was so determined to get her to like him and marry him.

"Why don't you try it on?" he suggested "you had the other ones made to order but it looks like this one on the stand might fit with some alterations"

"I suppose" she replied and went to talk to the tailor. The tailor took the dress of the stand. "I'm just going to try it on in the back"

"But surely I should come to protect you-"

"lord seto" she scolded teasingly, "I can not have you watch me change besides it's just me and the tailor, nothing will happen"

Seto nodded and watched her walk away. Atem wouldn't be happy at how much money she had spent on a few dresses but he figured she'd make it worth while when he saw her wear them.

**Back at the palace with Atem:**

Atem was looking over a map of England on a large table in the room they used for planning battles and defences. The room was very dark with lit candles and wooden furniture. There was another table next to him with a small map of France, Spain and Italy.

"We need to send more ships into the Atlantic oceans, we need to keep the Spanish from our waters" Mahad said, who was also a lord like Seto. He was also Atem's closest advisor at English court.

Atem nodded in agreement as he used small figures in placement for where they would send the ships. "France are doing a good job at keeping them of their borders which keeps Spain occupied enough from sending more ships and troops but France can't keep it up forever without soldiers, supplies and money"

"they have reached out for these things?" Mahad asked.

Atem shook his head, "No but there is a reason the King of France pushed his daughter so much into this marriage, it had to be a contributing factor"

"besides the fact that if you die she'll be Queen of England and France, with no King her father could step in as regent or-"

"It wont come to that, we'll have a son before anything happens to me" Atem interrupted. Mahad went silent not questioning the King any further but these things could happen, If Tea ended up having only daughters or was unable to have children at all then the line of succession would revert to her and her father if Atem died, unless Atem went to the Vatican and asked them if Seto could be his successor.

"We have plenty of money anyway" Atem said, "we can send money if France need it but Tea's father, there was something off about him when I first met him"

"off?" Mahad asked confused. Atem nodded, "I think we should keep an eye on Tea's letters, who knows what her father is telling her, or telling her to do rather"

"You think he might kill you?" Mahad asked catching on straight away. Atem nodded again, "Like you said if anything were to suddenly happen to me, touch wood" he joked a little touching the table beside him, "then her father could become Regent of England and by what I've herd he's always wanted to get his hands on this country"

"hmm" Mahad pondered, "well I can arrange for one of our spies to keep an eye on the letters she receives and every letter she sends out gets read anyway"

"good now then, about Spain-"

Both of them looked up when they herd the sound of a horn. Atem looked out the window to see Tea's carriage rolling back up to the palace. He let out a deep breath, ever since she had gone he had feared she would try to escape Seto. He'd be damned if she went back to France, never to see her again. He couldn't let her out of his sight now, and the thought of any other man marrying her or touching her-this feeling was it love?

He cursed himself, off course he wanted to love her but right now he was acting like some silly love sick puppy and a jealous husband. He needed to keep her under control whilst keeping his feelings under control too.

He went into the courtyard with Mahad to greet her back from London. Seto stepped out first and helped her down. On the back of the carriage were several boxes. "Spent some of my money I see?" he teased a little. She yawned as she stepped down from the carriage. Her eyes looked tired and her face was rather paler than usual.

"Well I might as well spend it whilst you give me permission to" she huffed. Even though she was tired she still remained defiant. He smirked a little, "you will come to learn I can be generous" he said leaning in closer to her ear, "when I get what I want"

He knew he made her blush, it was the only reason he kept teasing her with sexual innuendo's. As a royal princess she was off course a virgin but he could tell she was barely containing her sexual desires. She was a woman after all and even they had fantasies.

"If you excuse me, I am rather tired after the journey" she said clearly with all the grace she could muster.

Atem nodded and a servant took her back to her chambers since she was still getting used to the layout of the palace. Perhaps he had come up with a way to tame her after all.

**Author's Notes: Tea certainly loves to shop, which reminds me of myself haha! Please review and also let me know if you think the rating should be changed to M, I'm quite confident that the content is fine as it is but I'm so paranoid lol! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Forest

It had been one week since Tea arrived in England and it would only be another few weeks until her and Atem's wedding. The palace had got rather boring now she knew she way around and she hadn't really made any friends yet. Atem was always busy at English Court, not that it bothered her since she didn't like his company anyway.

She had learned that there was a forest nearby, still within the palace grounds but far enough away to feel like she wasn't at the palace. "You want to borrow a horse, to go riding?" Atem asked confused at her request.

She stepped towards where he was sat which was at his desk in his personal study. "Not exactly, I wanted to go to the forest, you know the one north of the palace"

"The forest?" he mused, "what on earth for?"

"I've been stuck in this palace for a whole week besides that half day to London I just thought it would be good for me to get out for a while...alone"

He chuckled, "alone you say? how do I know you wont ride to the nearest port?"

"Its still within the palace walls, I wouldn't get past the guards"

Atem smiled a little, "you've been doing your research"

She nodded hesitantly, "I wanted to see if there were any blue berries I could pick, we had them all the time in France"

He sat in silence for a minute staring at her as if he were thinking about the matter, or perhaps he was looking at her dress. She ran a hand over it brushing out the creases, it was black with brown ribbon tailored around the hem. "Dark colours suit you"

She felt her cheeks warm, "They bring out your eyes" he added. Why did he have to compliment her so much? it made her feel undone. "You can go"

"excuse me?" she asked shocked, she never thought he'd agree. "But I must warn you" he began getting up out of his chair, "the punishment for defying me is quite...severe"

She resisted the urge to shiver, why did he have to keep teasing her in such sexual ways, _typical man_ she thought, _Perhaps teasing him back might hurt his ego. _"I will keep that in mind, my king" she replied, her hand grazing his on the desk she lent against.

She pushed herself from the desk then not failing to notice the surprised look on his face as she left the room. She could feel his eyes on her like a hawk and she just managed to keep herself together until she got out of the room. She lent against the wall for a second as her knees felt like jelly. She needed to get over these feelings for him, she was sure it was just physical and nothing more, she hoped!

**Later the same day: **

Atem dismounted his horse when he saw Tea's horse tied up next to a large tree. It had been a couple hours since she had left the stables. He had no intentions of letting her go out all day alone and who better to follow her than him himself since there were no interesting meeting at English court today.

He knew Tea quite well, better than she would of perhaps guessed anyway. She wouldn't off gone too far without taking her horse with her. He tied up his white stallion next to hers and walked through some of the bushes.

He stopped seeing a bodice on the ground in front of him, it was black and he recognised it instantly as Tea's from this morning. He gulped moving further and ducking behind a bush. In front of him was a large lake of crystal clear water and then moving his eye's further along he saw her. Tea sat there as graceful as a swan.

She had pulled up her dress and removed her stockings so she could soak her feet in the water. He marvelled at how beautiful her long legs were and his eyes were drawn to her chest like a moth to a flame. Since she had removed her bodice her chest was exposed down to her corset. How she had remained unmarried for so long he did not know.

She tilted her head back soaking her slender neck with water. Atem felt his stomach twist into knots. He didn't know weather he could wait until their wedding to claim her as his own. He let out a deep breath he had been holding and walked back to his horse. If she knew he had seen her with so little clothing before they were wed then she would never learn to trust him.

He grinned though as a thought popped into his head. He untied Tea's horse and smacked it on the back. It galloped of back towards the palace. A few minutes later Tea came rustling through the bushes, "Patty, where have you ran off to you wilful nag" she moaned her voice getting closer and closer to him.

She stopped suddenly and spun seeing him there. "Atem?" she coughed tying up he bodice properly since she had left some of the string undone. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, knowing he had unsettled her, "You've been gone for a couple hours I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"yeah right" she said with a probably roll of her eyes. She turned around looking for her horse again. Atem looked behind him when he heard a rustle, "oh perhaps that is your horse returning" he said but nothing came. "Hmm or perhaps it is a big bad wolf ready to devour you"

"your the only wolf here" she said picking up a basket of berries she probably had picked earlier. He smirked, "The palace it quite a ride back" he said, "we could always share a horse"

"I fear that was your plan all along"

Atem untied his horse and mounted it. He held out his hand for her but she was too stubborn to take it at first, "your seriously going to walk?" he asked looking down at her. God she was cute when she was stubborn.

"fine" she groaned. She took his hand and he pulled her up on front of the horse. His hand sneaked around her waist and took the reins. He felt her body stiffen at his touch. They rode for a while before any of them spoke, "are you quite comfortable sitting at the front?" he asked moving his face closer to the back of her head.

She shifted a little as if she were uncomfortable, "I'm quite alright I assure you" she said however. He lent even closer to her whispering in her ear, "I'll bet you are, I've herd that position can be quite pleasurable for a woman"

She seemed to know exactly what he meant. "Do you intend to tease me with your sexual prowess until were married?" she asked boldly. He grinned even though she couldn't see it, "and after" he replied. "If only we weren't royals and did not need to have children" she sighed a little.

Atem raised an eyebrow as they got closer to the palace, "You think married couples only make love to have children?"

"I urm-" she stuttered not obviously knowing how to respond. "perhaps I'll show you once we get back to the palace how thrilling love making can be"

"but were not married yet" she stuttered again. He chuckled a little, not at her statement but at the fact that she was probably blushing ten shades of red and that talking about something so sacred and forbidden made her totally a different person. "There are ways to enjoy pleasurable acts whilst still being a virgin...I know you dying to know and feel-"

"I'm rather tired, I think I'll go straight to my chambers when we get back" she said rather quickly as if she were embarrassed. Atem smirked, "maybe another day then"

**Author's Notes: What's a period drama without some sexual innuendo's and flirting haha! I'm already working on the next chapter so should be up tomorrow but if not it will be up by Wednesday night. Please review *puppy dog eyes*. **


	6. Chapter 6 - A shared interest

"So there is nothing unusual in Tea's letter's?" Atem asked sitting on his throne. Mahad shook his head, "nothing my King, just a few letter's from her mother and a friend, I read them myself"

"keep reading them, I have a bad feeling about her father" he said. Mahad bowed just as Seto stormed into the room. "Seto, what's so urgent?" Mahad asked bemused at his friends behaviour. "Its Spain" he said passing Atem a letter, "They have moved their ships from the Atlantic ocean"

Atem blinked reading over the letter that was from a spy. "It could be a trap to see if we withdraw our ships now" he said, "keep our ships at bay just in case"

Seto nodded and then left. Mahad looked at the King, "you cant be as stressed as you look just worrying over Spain" he asked walking closer to the throne. "One of the reasons I wanted to marry Tea was to strengthen our two countries but I also like her because she's beautiful and stubborn but she doesn't seem to like me at all and I don't know what to do about it, at first I saw it as sort of a game but I cant be playing her whilst being King as well, I need a strong Queen at my side and if we cant even stand each other then what is the point of out marriage at all"

"then marry someone else" Mahad chuckled a little.

"I-I cant" Atem stuttered a little. Mahad blinked he had never herd the King stutter over anything, "Your in love with her aren't you?"

"No" he replied probably to quickly, "I mean I wouldn't call it love but I couldn't imagine letting her marry anyone else"

"Well perhaps you can find out what she likes to do" Mahad suggested. Atem shrugged, "she doesn't even like to speak to me so I doubt she would tell me her interests or hobbies"

"What about her maid, serenity was it?" Mahad asked, Atem nodded, "they seemed rather close when she arrived, your the King so your could order her to speak to you"

Atem sat back in his throne, that wasn't a bad idea at all!

**Later on the same day: **

Serenity walked down the corridor that led from the linen room towards her chambers with a fresh basket of the Princess's bedding. She tuned the corner only to see the King walking her way. She bowed expecting him to walk straight past her but he didn't instead he stood before her. "Serenity is it?" he asked as she bowed her head again.

"yes my King" she stuttered fearing she had done something wrong.

He ushered her into an alcove in the corridor. She blushed, she had never been so close to a man before and she never would have dreamed to be so close to a King. Tea didn't know how lucky she was, King Atem was very handsome and she had herd that he was stern but kind with a good heart.

"I wanted to ask you about Tea" he began. "The princess?" she asked keeping her head low. He nodded, "I wanted to know what she's interested in and what her hobbies are"

"oh?" Serenity mouthed, "Well I remember she liked dancing a lot back in France, she was always the belle of the ball"

Atem nodded, "is there anything else"

Serenity thought for a few seconds, "well she likes horse riding but then again so do most nobles...oh I remember a few times she used to go out at night to watch the stars"

"She likes astronomy?" Atem asked blinking. Serenity shrugged, "I guess so"

"Thank you Serenity for sharing this information with me, hopefully we can try and get along better with it" He replied. Serenity bowed again as the King walked away. Unknown to them Tea watched from afar horrified at seeing the King in an enclosed space with her maid.

**Later on at night: **

Tea had been summoned by Atem to meet him out in the courtyard. Inwardly she couldn't care less at what he had planned but she couldn't disobey his orders nevertheless. Seeing him earlier with Serenity made her angry, was he trying to bed her? She knew that sometimes King's had mistresses and sometimes they were lower ranks than them. She didn't want that, she didn't want a husband that was going to sleep around with other women.

She hated the fact that she felt jealous, she didn't want to but the feeling remained in her chest anyway.

She followed the line of guards until she reached a dark secluded part of the courtyard. She felt her heart flutter when she saw a blanket on the flat grass floor. A basket laid upon it filled with bread, fruit and wine. There were some lit candles too. "is this not to your liking?"

She turned hearing Atem's voice coming from behind her. He was wearing cream coloured leather trousers, a white tunic and a red cloak which matched his hair and eye colour. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her flushed cheeks. "No, I'm just a little confused"

Atem walked towards her, "Well I spoke to your maid today and she told me what you like"

"What I like?" she said out loud, "oh so that's what you were speaking to her about"

Atem blinked, "what? did you see us together? what did you think I was talking to her about?"

"I urm...just thought that" she replied bashfully, "that perhaps you liked her or something"

He smiled a little and stroked her hair, "your cute when your being bashful, anyway she told me you liked looking at the stars"

"I do" she replied completely surprised, perhaps he wasn't as selfish and arrogant as she originally thought. "then will you join me?" he asked holding out his hand for her. "Well I suppose I have nothing else to do this evening" she replied teasingly. She slipped her hand into his. The sudden warmth of his hand was comforting, like it felt somewhat familiar.

He pulled her down onto the blanket. She smoothed out her dress so it still covered her knees. He let go of her hand and she felt cold again. "Would you like some wine?" he asked rummaging through the basket for some glasses.

She nodded, having some wine might calm her nerves!

She took a could swig of it. Atem beside her chuckled. "You thirsty or something?"

"No just confused by all of this"

He grinned a little, "perhaps my plan all along was to make you pleasantly confused"

"I believe your plan from the day you met me was to bed me" She replied looking off into the stars above.

Atem sighed a little, "I will admit when I first saw you I was besotted with your beauty and if you weren't a royal then I would of tried to pursuit you without marriage but since you've arrived I've learnt more about you and yet it just fuels me to learn more and more about you and you've proven that you are strong, I know you'll be a good Queen but only if you try"

"There's nothing more I desire to be a Queen" she replied which was true, being a Queen was everything she dreamed off. Being a Princess had its perks but being a Queen she could actually have a say in state affairs and advise her husband of matters of war and politics.

"But when you flirt with me and talk about...only things married couples should talk about it just makes me think that perhaps you will not just be satisfied with me, I am a virgin after all, I don't know how to please you. When I saw you with Serenity today it got me thinking about-"

"if I will take a mistress" he finished shaking his head.

"you cant blame me for assuming-"

Her sentence was cut short when he kissed her suddenly. She tried to push him away by pushing at his chest with both of her hands but he held her so close it did no good. His hand tangled into her hair as he deepened the kiss further. She had had plenty of stolen kisses before but nothing like this. The kiss was so different, addicting, she could have easily gotten lost into it letting him have his way with her.

He had had plenty of experience, she could tell by her expertise were she had barely had any, a few chaste kisses from noble men but that was about it. He pushed her back gently onto the blanket with his body on top of hers, his hands anchored either side of her face. "When I marry you there will be no one else, my word is my bond, I know you have no experience in...love lets say, but you will learn, everyone begins somewhere after all"

"Well I suppose" she gulped, her stomach swimming with butterflies.

He looked her up and down before grinning, "do you want me to stop?"

She bit her lip, "No" she simply replied. He bent down and kissed her again but this time it was more hungry than slow. His body was so close to her's providing warmth and comfort and not to mention the thought and feeling on him on top of her was most thrilling. His hands roamed her body untying the front of her bodice. He only united it just a little though and kissed the middle of her chest. She squeaked not just from his lips kissing her bare skin but from the sudden feeling gathering between her legs, was this the pleasure he was talking about?

He stopped just then, breathing heavily from exhilaration, "I think that's enough for now" he smirked.

"Yeah" she coughed awkwardly. She had let herself be so vulnerable and open with him. For the first time since she arrived she felt like she could truly trust him, mentally she cursed herself, she had promised herself not to fall for him but it was happening slowly against her own will, but she knew it would still take time for her to truly trust him as a husband and love was still far out in the future, if at all.

"Perhaps we should get back to out stargazing" he suggested.

She nodded sheepishly but he didn't seem to notice she was being bashful and quiet. "You see that star there" he said pointing up at the sky. "Yeah" she nodded following the direction of his fingers. "Well if you join it with these other stars close by it forms the constellation Scorpio" he trailed off explaining the rest of the constellations. She smiled inwardly, back in France no one else knew much about astronomy. Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

**Author's Notes: Looks like there finally starting to get along, but that doesn't mean they still wont argue and tease each other. Next chapter will be up before Thursday night. Please review, pretty please. **

**P.S - Sorry for any spelling mistakes :) **


	7. Chapter 7 - New Friend

**Author's Notes: Make sure you didn't miss a chapter (I uploaded two at the same time). Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Tea sat in her chambers lounged across one of the chaise lounge's, her red skirt was lazily spread out around her body and her hair was draped over one shoulder as she read a book about the history of the English monarchs. She wanted to know more about Atem, he was going to be her husband after all and after there time gazing at stars the other night she wanted to know more about him, maybe it would help her understand why she sometimes felt angry around him too!

His father was distantly related to King henry 8th, a second cousin or something, When his daughter Queen Elizabeth died, Atem was the next in line through his father who had died only a few years earlier. His mother died in child birth leaving Atem the only child and with his father gone Seto was the only close relative he had left, if anything would happen to Atem then Seto would possibly reign if they didn't have a child.

_a child, our child_ She thought closing the book. She wondered what features their son or daughter might inherit, she thought that perhaps that if she had a son he might have the same hair as Atem, wild and unruly, perhaps the babies eyes might be different though, more like her colouring. Even though they needed to have a son (ideally first) , Tea secretly always wished for a daughter, imagining the dresses she might wear or brushing her daughter's hair before she went to bed. It's a shame she wasn't in love with the man that was going to be the father of her children.

She opened the book again flicking through the pages. She found some information about Atem's mother. Apparently she was a lady of hardly any nobility, in fact she wasn't even English, she was Egyptian! The book went on to say that Atem's father went against his families wishes and married someone he loved rather than an arranged marriage. _If only_, Tea thought to herself. She did always wonder about Atem's name, it certainly didn't sound English but the book had stated that his first name was actually Henry and his middle name was Atem. _Atem does sound better _She thought to herself again.

She heard a knock at her door and she almost dropped the book startled. She looked around and hid the book under her pillow as the door opened. "I didn't say come in" she huffed smoothing out her skirt and blouse.

"What were you hiding?" Atem asked teasingly, "Not some erotica was it?"

Just the nerve of him! "So what if it was?" she teased back sitting back down on the same pillow so he couldn't snoop, "what do you want anyway?"

He stood before her, his muscular chest was bare but he wore a long purple cape over his shoulders. He also wore black leather trousers and brown muddy boots. "Like what you see?" he said noticing her stare. "No, I urm-haven't you got a shirt you can put on?"

He shook his head, "I was out training this morning when this letter arrived" he said passing her the letter. "training?" she asked as she unfolded the letter. He nodded, "One always has to be prepared for invasion or war"

She skim read the letter, "oh great, my mother and father are coming to the wedding, as if things weren't bad enough"

"You don't get along with them?" he asked sitting next to her on the chaise lounge. She passed him back the letter, her whole body swimming with desire at how close he was sitting next to her, dam why did he make her feel this way? "My mother is fine although she'll want the wedding to be most extravagant I'm sure but my father-he's a tyrant, he always resented me because I'm a girl and he never could have any more children, he pushed me in front of many nobles and Prince's until you came along and I caught your eye, it had barely been a day before he ordered me to marry you"

"I'm sorry, it must have been difficult but he'll only be here for a few days after that you never have to see him again" Atem reminded her. That was probably the best thing about being shipped to England, that she'd never have to see that tyrant of a man again.

It suddenly dawned on her that perhaps her life with her father had affected her view on men, specifically Atem, it wasn't his fault her father had basically forced her to marry him, although if he hadn't she knew Atem probably would have forced her to anyway but that was only because he thought she was beautiful and wanted her to be his wife, her father did it for power, money, anything he could get his hands on really, all because she was a woman and not a man!

"are you ok?" Atem asked and reached out to stroke her face.

Before the night were they stargazed she probably would have slapped his hand away but she let it linger there for a while before standing up. "I'm rather famished" she said holding her stomach. Atem chuckled and stood up too, "I'm not surprised, your as thin as a rake"

She folded her arms, just when they had a touching moment he had ruined it, urgh! _Typical man_ She thought. "I have a meeting to get to but I'm sure you can find someone to have dinner with" he said.

"I hope you wont be this busy once were married" she huffed and went to march out of the room. "oh sounds like you actually want to spend time with me then?" he half shouted. She felt her face and neck flush, she turned her head to the side, "Well husbands and wives spend time together don't they? and besides if were to have children I'd hope you would spend time with them too"

She left the room then, leaving Atem to his thoughts. He turned and moved the pillow were she had hid that book. _History of English monarchs 1490-1608_ he thought mentally reading the books title. Perhaps she was more interested in him than he thought!

**Back with Tea: **

Tea poured herself some coffee since the maid had brought out a tray and gone about her duties. She sat the tray down next to her on the bench in the courtyard. The palace would be a lovely place to bring up children since it had a lot of greenery and outdoor space but she hoped that Atem would let her take the children to a beach. There had to be one not far. She remembered going to a beach not far from the French palace when she was a child and early teen with her mother and cousins, holding the hem of her dress as she ran through the water, those days certainly were the best and less stressful.

"pardon me, princess"

Tea had been in deep thought that she hadn't even herd anyone walk over to her. She looked up to see a man, probably in his late twenties with slightly tanned skin, short brown hair and emerald green eyes looking down at her. "forgive me for intruding your alone time but I wanted to formally introduce myself to my future Queen, I am Lord Edward Narcisse, I am one of the Lord's on the King's council"

"So you must have lands nearby then?" she asked, he certainly was attractive in a dashing sort of way. He also had a deep voice, not as deep at Atem's though. She could tell in his emerald eyes that he wise beyond his years.

He nodded, "yes, just a few miles from court actually but their maintained by my workers as I take up residence here"

"I see, how fascinating" she pondered, "what sort of animals do you have there? I spent a few years in a convent in France, I was taught how to milk a goat"

He chuckled and sat next to her, "The future Queen knows how to milk a goat, well that's one thing I didn't expect"

"you mustn't tell anyone" she said rather too quickly she almost sounded embarrassed. "don't worry it'll be our secret" He laughed, "would you join me for a walk around the gardens?"

She nodded, he was the first person she had made friends with since coming to England what was the harm in taking a stroll with him. Unknown to both of them Atem watched from a balcony above with an angry and jealous look on his face.

**Author's Notes: So looks like Atem has got some competition? although I think Tea is coming around to the idea of her life as Atem's wife and Queen. She also dreams of having children because she wants to give at least someone her love if not her husband. By the way I added in the backstory of Atem being related to King Henry to give everyone an idea of the time period this is set in also it kinda fits in with the Duelist of The Roses Video Game, forgive me if I got any details about King Henry/Queen Elizabeth wrong but I added that part in off the top of my head haha! Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8- Not eveything goes as planned

**Author's Notes - Make sure you didn't miss a chapter (I uploaded two at the same time) **

Atem was glad that Tea seemed more happy since she first arrived in England but he feared it wasn't because of him. Her and Lord Edward Narcisse had grown quite close, quite quickly over the last few days and he feared once her parents arrived next week that she would go right back to her usual self and shut him out again. His position as King didn't help because he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he liked and Edward would make for a suitable shoulder to cry on.

He knew Edward quite well, well enough to know that he liked strong, powerful and beautiful women. He was sure he wouldn't try anything with her for fear that he'd be hung but the thought still remained. He didn't want anyone else looking or thinking about Tea like _that, _she was his now, or almost.

"Are you ok, my King, you haven't touched your breakfast?" Seto asked sitting next to him. Tea looked across at him when she heard Seto speak. "I'm fine" Atem coughed clearing his throat, "just worried about the meeting with the King of Austria"

"Austria?" Tea asked, "that's quite far to travel"

Atem nodded, "well were constructing a very good trade deal with them, I have an important meeting this afternoon"

"That's a shame" Tea replied, "I thought you could give me a tour of the observatory room"

"perhaps another day" Atem said, with a somewhat sigh, he would much rather spend time with anybody but especially Tea rather than a boring meeting about a trade deal which they more than likely wont get. He pushed away his breakfast tray and left the dining room with Seto at his heels leaving her alone.

She slumped her shoulders before finishing her breakfast and walking towards her chambers. "Princess" she heard a man's voice call. She turned around to see Edward standing behind her. "Lord Narcisse, is something the matter?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I just wondered if you would like to visit my lands today?"

Tea smiled, "as much as I'd love to and appreciate the offer I'm afraid the King wouldn't like my leaving the palace, he doesn't trust me"

Edward chuckled, "I see, well the King is not here, I believe he has an important meeting that'll take several hours, he wont even see you leave or come back, he'll never know"

Tea cocked an eyebrow, "you don't mind defying the king do you? and besides shouldn't you be at the meeting, you are on his council after all"

"I'm sure one noble man wont be missed and besides I would prefer your company than theirs" He chuckled again. Tea looked out of the large arched window, the sky was white with some black clouds. "Let me fetch my cloak"

**Later on in the afternoon: **

They took Edward's own carriage to his lands. He owned a large estate surrounded by fields full of animals. She pulled back a curtain, "where are all your workers?" she asked, "surely the animals shouldn't be unattended?"

"Oh sometimes they go to the farmers market" he explained, "I'm sure they'll be back soon, the animals should be alright for a couple hours, gives us time to see them whilst the workers have gone anyway"

Tea sat back in her seat, she got an inkling that he had planned all along to come at this exact time so they would be alone. The carriage stopped and he helped her down just like a true gentleman of his class. "What animal would you like to see first Princess?"

"Hmm" she pondered, "Well I suppose I would have to say goat's since that's the only animal I've had previous experience with"

He chuckled and they walked for about ten minutes across the estate talking about court and political matters when they finally reached an enclosed fence and gate. "can I?" she asked going to reach over the fence. He nodded and she leaned over the fence to stroke a goat that was close to it. "He's so adorable" she commented. Unknown to her Edward admired her, she seemed so one with nature it was interesting to watch.

"wait, what's up with the goat over there?" she said pointing to a goat that was lying on its side. She opened the gate not even waiting for Edward and went over to the animal. Edward followed close behind. "He's so ill, I think he's dehydrated"

Edward looked at her bemused, "How can you know that"

"it happened to one of the goats back in the convent" she explained pointing over the a water trough that had been kicked over, "its been knocked over so there's no water, the other goats are fine probably because they drank what spilled out onto the grass but this poor guy has been rather unlucky"

"what should we do?" he asked, none of his workers would come back for at least two hours. "pass me your coat" she said looking at him. He did as she said taking off his grey overcoat. She wrapped the goat up in the coat, "we need to take him into the stable and make sure he drinks water slowly"

Edward nodded and picked the goat up. Tea followed him just as it started to pour with rain. They got into a stable and Edward put the small goat down on a wooden bench. "were is the nearest well?" she asked. "Its just across the fields" he said picking up some buckets. "right I'll get some water for him and you make sure he water trough gets picked up and refilled for the other goats"

She hurried off pulling up the hood of her cloak, Edward looked at her from behind for a second, she sure was quite a woman, he would never have expected a Queen to be bothered about one poor animal but she was different, he knew why Atem wanted her as Queen, not only was she beautiful but she was strong and thoughtful. He hurried off after her to fetch some water as well.

She had slipped in the mud since it was raining quite heavily know but that didn't seem to bother her as she scooped up some water. He did the same and made his way over the trough as she went back inside the stable. It didn't take long to fill up the trough since it was raining now too. He went back into the stable to see Tea looked over the goat nursing it as if it were her child.

"Everything will be ok" she told it. She had found a smaller bucket to mouth feed it small amounts of water since it was too ill to drink itself. "We'll be here a while" she said seeing Edward looking at her, "we need to make sure it doesn't drink too much water at once". He went and sat next to her, "That's alright, without you the goat would have been dead for sure"

"I never knew the future Queen of England was so good with animals" He said touching her hand on the bench. She looked up at him, her cheeks a little flushed from the attention, "animals are just like humans, they have feelings, they need to be cared for just like us"

Edward moved closer to her on the bench. "you are very beautiful-"

"Edward" she coughed, "I like you, but as a good friend, Atem would be most displease with you if he were here right now"

"but he's not" he replied looking into her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Atem: **

"I believe we can trade some of our fruits for your salt and sugar and-" Atem paused when the doors opened to his study were he sat with Seto, Mahad and some of the other members of the royal court in the middle of the meeting with the King of Austria and his advisors. Atem glared at the guard angrily, he had told them that he shouldn't be disturbed during this meeting.

The guard walked over to him nervously, "I'm sorry my king but this is urgent"

"What is it?" Atem asked annoyed. The guard whispered into his ear and he jumped up out of his seat. "I'm sorry but something very, very urgent requires my attention, I must trust this to Mahad, my most trusted advisor, whatever decision he makes I will support, if your will excuse me" he said half bowing to the King of Austria.

Seto followed him out of the room, "My King, what is it, what's going on?"

"That wretched girl that's what's wrong" Atem roared. Seto titled his head, "the Princess you mean, what has she done, has she escaped the palace?"

"Sort off" Atem replied holding his head. "She's gone to Narcisse's estate"

"well if she's with Lord Edward then she'll be fine" Seto blinked confused. "Its him I don't trust" Atem replied, "and that's not the point, she did this on purpose, to purposely annoy me by defying me, when I find her she will never leave the palace again"

Seto watched as Atem paced towards the stables not wanting to get into the way of the king's wrath. Atem didn't even bother to take a carriage he just mounted his horse which was already saddled and rode towards Lord Edward's estate.

**Back With Tea: **

Tea pushed Edward away from her, "Trust me I am most flattered by your attention but I am not interested in your romantically" she said. Edward sighed pulling away, "I understand, you love Atem"

"What makes you say that?" she asked, everyone in the palace knew their marriage was arranged.

"Well it's obvious that Atem is completely besotted with you and trust me I've known him long enough to know that he'll do anything to win your heart and with his position and power he probably will, I know from palace gossip that you don't exactly get along with him but from my experience with women that usually means their into a man" he explained.

"I don't get on with him because I simply don't like him" she huffed. He chuckled, "your not very convincing, your cheeks flush at just the mention of his name"

Just as she was about to deny that some of the farm workers came back early. Edward explained the situation to them and they promised to keep an eye on the goat until it was recovered.

"I should get you back to the palace" he said as they started to walk back to the palace, luckily it had stopped raining. Edward chuckled a little looking at her hair which despite her hooded cloak had still somehow gotten wet and was now sticking to her cheeks. The bottom half of her dress was covered in mud too, not the exact image for a Queen.

"I hope we can still be friends" he said as they approached the carriage. "I'd like that" she replied just as they herd hooves pounding against concrete. They both looked down the path to see Atem charging towards them. Tea felt her heart beat faster from fear and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He was angry, she could tell by his face as he dismounted the horse. He looked at her concerned though seeing the state of her dress and hair, "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her face as if he expected her to be hurt. He took her hands forcefully in his checking her over. "I'm fine, Atem, your acting rather odd"

He didn't seem to listen to her, "What did you do to her Narcisse?" he growled. Edward blinked, "nothing whatsoever-"

"Nothing" he roared, "then why is my future wife covered in mud, her dress almost torn and her hair soaking wet?"

Edward clearly did not expect this outburst from Atem, he looked almost afraid for fear as what the King might do to him. "Atem, he didn't do anything, one of the goats were ill and all the workers were at the farmers market so I offered to help, we had to lump a few buckets of water through the rain which is why I look like a drowned rat"

"Well even if that is true he has still defied me, by taking my virgin bride to his estate, god knows that could have happened, you are dismissed from English court until I summon you again"

"Atem you cant-" Tea tried to say but she was interrupted

"and you" Atem roared looking back at her, "I cant believe you would leave the palace without my consent, you will never leave again"

Tea had never seen him so angry before, she didn't say another word for fear that he might say something he regretted. He mounted his horse and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and sat at the front of the horse. He kicked his stirrups and the horse galloped off. She looked back to see Edward looking at them. She felt tears run down her cheeks, knowing the journey back to the palace would be long and silent as she prepared for a scolding once they returned.

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked the little story about the goat, I took the story from Downton Abbey but changed it slightly to fit the story. Unfortunately there's some more discord between Atem and Tea in the next chapter which continues straight where this one left off which will be up Saturday night. Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Out in the open

"Go and take a bath then we need to talk" Atem told her as she dismounted the horse. She did as he said holding back her tears until she ran back to her chambers. Serenity was in her room changing the bed linen. "Princess, what on earth-" she asked running over to catch her as she fell to the floor crying in a heap. She just cried and Serenity held her, she just wanted to let all her emotion out and pain. She had been sent to England to marry a man she did not love. She didn't have any friends until she met Edward and now she would more than likely never see him again.

After a good cry Serenity drew her a bath. "Perhaps the King might have calmed down a little by now" Serenity said used a sponge to rinse of her neck. Tea sighed a little against the rim of the bath tub, "I don't think so, you should have seen his face, he looked so angry and..." she trailed off thinking for a moment.

"and what?" serenity asked rinsing out the sponge. "He looked concerned and jealous"

"Well I suppose he would be, he is going to be your husband after all and to see you with another man, a powerful and handsome one at that"

"I suppose" Tea interrupted pulling her knees under her chin and placing her head a top them. "I'll go and sort some clothes out for you" Serenity said and left the bathing room. Tea relaxed a little, there was nothing better than a hot bath! She couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened which she hated, being guilty meant she actually had some sort of feelings for Atem and she didn't want to. She stepped out of the bath with a sigh and rinsed out her hair before walking back into her room. Serenity greeted her with a robe.

She dried her hair with a towel and Serenity left to get her dress cleaned. She looked sat at her vanity table and reached for her hair brush.

She hadn't even herd the door behind her open. Atem walked into the room, ready for the shouting, tears and heartache but all his anger diminished when he saw her sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair finely and with elegance. Her eyes were red making him feel guilty about raising his voice at her. She just didn't understand how much he...she meant to him.

"Tea" he began. She turned startled to see him in the room, "I can come back" he said looking at her attire. She wore a light pink robe that exposed that long swan like neck and her legs. "After today I don't really care how you see me because you hate me"

"I don't hate you" he said stepping forward. She looked up at him, hurt and sadness written all over her face. "but you have to understand, when I herd you had gone off with him I felt jealous and the thought of you with him, alone"

"We weren't doing anything" She interrupted. Atem shook his head, "I believe you, its him I don't trust, you don't know him like I do, he's had two wives before and they both died mysteriously"

"I see why you were angry" She simply replied, "but I do not wish to see a good man, a lord, dismissed from his duties at court"

"He's not coming back" Atem snapped, "I'm sorry, maybe in time but not for a while"

She placed down the brush on the vanity table and stood up. "What you said about me never leaving the palace-"

"I wish I could say I could trust you" he started holding his head, "but in time I will allow to venture out I'm sure"

"good because I want to take our children to the beach" she said with a shy smile. "our children?" he chuckled. She nodded, "yeah, I mean we have to have children"

"I know that" he teased, "but how many children are you-we planning on having?"

"I'm not sure, I'd like at least one boy and one girl" she admitted.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, "our daughter will be as beautiful as you" he said looking at her with those magenta eyes. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips cupping her neck with one hand and tangling the other in her damp hair. She didn't kiss him back but nor did she pull away. "I'm sorry I shouted at you" he said pulling away a little. She tried to smile through those red puffy eyes, "It's ok, it just means you care I suppose"

"You have no idea" he grinned a little. "that stupid smirk" she tutted. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed their bodies together, "Were you calling the King, stupid?" he whispered seductively.

"maybe" she teased reaching out to play with a lock of his hair. "strange, I thought your hair might be rough but its actually quite soft"

Her cheeks were flushed as their eyes met, she let go of his hair feeling her chest pound with a new desire. His hand was still on her waist but not for long as it trailed down her back and squeezed her rear. She stumbled into his chest muffling her squeak of surprise. "It seems you have a lot of passion within you" he whispered against her cheek making her shiver.

They fell back onto her bed landing on the white sheets. His body was pressed against her so hard that she felt like he might hear her heart pound. He kissed her neck, munching on the skin between her neck and shoulder. She squirmed under his touch running her hands over his cape to get rid of it. She arched her back when he kissed her chest whilst his hand gripped her neck applying pressure to a sensitive spot she had there every time his lips touched her skin. She hated to admit it but she liked it when he was demanding, when he took what he wanted, it turned her on...she suddenly pushed him off her.

Atem blinked in surprise, she wasn't sure if it was her sudden rejection or how surprisingly strong she was that surprised him the most. "We cant, not yet" she said holding her forehead, she had totally let herself get lost in the feeling of lust. "Sorry" he replied, his eyes full with lust and regret too, "I want to make an honest wife and women out of you, I wont force you to do anything until your ready"

"I appreciate that" she said straightening her robe. Atem picked up his discarded cape and tied it around his shoulders once again, "Perhaps its best if we put everything behind us that has happened so far and start fresh tomorrow and can we agree to at least start to like and stand being around each other" he said placing his hands lovingly on her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, "I cant promise to stop teasing you but I can promise to try and like you"

"that is all I can ask" he said with a wink, "I must go and see how this trade deal went before I get shouted out by the members of English court"

"Atem" she said just as he was about to leave, "perhaps tomorrow you can teach me about the court, I am to be Queen soon and I don't really know much about English politics"

He nodded, "yeah, that's a good idea"

She wanted him leave her chambers holding her stomach, he wasn't as heartless as she thought after all, after his rage at Edward's estate she feared he might have her locked up or something. Perhaps their marriage might be a good one and their reign even greater to be remembered for years to come.

**Author's Notes: So I struggled writing this chapter, I couldn't decided weather to write Atem as being totally mad at Tea but I decided to go with him being more sympathetic. They will start to get on better now as the story goes along but they will still tease each other and plenty of arguing, but whats a relationship without arguing right? It'll make them stronger. There's defiantly some sexual tension between them too but that'll have to wait until their wedding (sorry haha!) Next chapter will be up before Monday night. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Arrival

Tea huffed brushing out her long ankle length blue skirt and black puffy blouse. Atem walked in to her chambers just then, "What's wrong?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders gently. She looked at him in the mirror, "you look lovely" he said. "You don't know my father, he'll say I don't look like a Queen or something and my mother will think I am not wearing enough makeup"

"I will handle your father" Atem grunted. Atem didn't like the sound of his future father in-law, he seemed arrogant and he still didn't trust him.

"oh and who will handle you whilst my parents are here" she teased turning around and placing her hands on her hips. Atem chuckled, "Well, that is entirely up to you as my future wife but I promise to behave myself"

"hmm I will believe it when I see it" she said with a roll of her eyes. "oh I had this made for you" he said revealing a small box in his hand. He pulled out a silver necklace that carried a sapphire stone. "its beautiful" she said mesmerized by the necklace.

"fitting for such a beautiful bride with sapphire coloured eyes" he whispered, "turn around"

She did as her King commanded. The necklace dropped around her neck as her clasped it shut. She touched the stone smiling. She lifted her head to look into the mirror again. She felt her cheeks blush as Atem stood behind her still, they did look good together, like they belonged together.

The sound of a horn broke their tender moment, "its the royal visitor horn" Atem said as they both walked to her window. Atem pushed back the thick curtains and Tea pocked her head to see that it was the royal carriage from France. "well looks like their here" she said pulling away.

"Then shall we?" Atem said holding out his hand to her. She hesitated at first, she didn't want her parents to think she was all head over heels for him, which she certainly wasn't! but she did slip her hand into his, they should be seen together anyway just to keep her parents and the rest of the royal court satisfied that there was no longer discord between them.

Walking down the royal steps hand in hand with Atem, Tea felt an unsettled feeling in her stomach as she waited anxiously. She hadn't seen them in two weeks with travelling as well. Her mother stepped out first, she ran over to Tea just as Tea let go of Atem's hand missing its warmth to meet her mother's embrace. "Oh my little girl, I've missed you"

Her mother was similar to her in looks but obviously older, her brown hair was longer though and her eyes were a more darker shade of blue. "I can see we're Tea gets her good looks" Atem said kissing the Queen of France's hand. Her mother chuckled a little, "King Atem, how nice it is to see you again, still a charmer" she winked.

Her father stepped out of the carriage next. He was tall, slim with black hair and brown eyes. The French royal crown that was rusty gold and embedded with the France family jewels sat on his head. "King Atem" he said barely acknowledging his daughter, "I hope my Princess isn't causing too much bother for you"

Atem grinned a little looking at Tea, "on the contrary sir, I believe it is me that is being the bother"

The King of France grunted a little obviously annoyed with Atem's witty response. "If you will follow me my servants have prepared a dinner for us"

**Later on back with Tea: **

Tea laid on her bed, after having a long relaxing much needed bath after dinner she had felt like a nap. Her father had worn her out, and worn her down, always speaking so harshly of her! Atem had done his best to speak against that but even he was no match for her father and his foul mouth.

When she heard a knock she threw her legs over the bed and pulled down her linen night dress. "who is it" she asked reaching for her robe in case she needed it. "its just me dear" her mother said through the door. Tea relaxed not even bothering to put on her robe. She opened the door and her mother walked in admiring her chambers.

"well this is certainly rather grand" she commented touching the wooden furniture and bed linen. "yeah I guess it is" Tea said sitting back on her bed. Her mother smiled and sat next to her, "how have you been my dear and be honest with me"

"When I first got here I must admit I preferred the clothes to my choice of husband-"

"but now you feel differently" Her mother but in. Tea shrugged, "Atem is kind, a lot different to when he first met me in France but I don't know if I can love him"

Her mother sighed and took her hand gently, "there is something I have never told you Tea, but my marriage to your father was arranged too"

Tea blinked, "really? your not just saying that?"

Her mother shook her head, "No I speak the truth, I swear" she replied, Tea nodded her mother had never lied about anything before. "but with time I got to know your father and I did learn to love him, underneath that cold exterior he is a good man, he cares so much about France and the only reason he pushed you to marry the King of England was because he wants great things for you"

Tea rolled her eyes, she found that hard to believe! "now is there anything else bothering you?" her mother asked as if she already knew something was playing on her mind.

"actually there is something that I wanted to ask, something rather embarrassing" Tea gulped. Her mother chuckled, "your my daughter, you can ask me anything"

"Does sex hurt?"

Her mother blinked in surprise, "I wouldn't have asked you if I was back in France, I could of asked one of my lady friends since most of them were married but I don't know anyone here"

Her mother reached out and tucked some of Tea's hair behind her ear, "The first time you have sex it may hurt a little, like a stinging or a forceful push but after that it shouldn't be so bad, the first time is always a little painful" she trailed off walking over and pouring them both some wine that was on Tea's sideboard, "but trust me it gets better"

"Mother!" she laughed, she had never herd her mother be so vulgar before. She took a sip of her wine feeling a little more relaxed about her wedding night than she did before, "now" her mother said sitting back down on the bed, "have you decided how to style your hair for the wedding?"

Tea rolled her eyes, she knew her mother would take charge of this wedding now she were here leaving Tea with a large headache by the end of the day!

**Author's Notes: Not long till the wedding now, next chapter I will try to focus more on Atem and Tea's father. Please Review and sorry for any spelling mistakes. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Vulnerable

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the people who have reviewed my other story 'Purely Platonic' with kind and supportive comments, it means a lot to me that their are people out there who want to help me and other people feel better when were down. It's amazing how much a few nice words can make you feel better and happy! Anyway on with the next chapter of this story: **

Tea did not like being waited on hand and foot, she was used to having a maid but there were servants fussing over her. Pushing her from pillar to post with wedding arrangements. Measuring her up for her wedding dress, showing her thirty different ways she could style her hair, asking her about the food and flower arrangements, urgh, she would rather just elope, and preferably not with Atem!

She decided to take a walk to clear her head. She had tried her best to avoid her father which had worked but tonight Atem was holding a pre-wedding celebration and there would be no avoiding him or her mother who was more excited about the wedding than she was.

Tea stopped seeing a women that looked familiar to her placing some flowers into a basket. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a long elegant purple dress with a low-cut corset with a dark cloak over the top. "Princess" she bowed. Tea placed her hand on her forehead, "please forgive me" Tea began, "I believe we have met before but all this wedding planning has gotten to my head"

She chuckled a little, "Yes it does seem like its going to be rather grand. I'm Lady Mai by the way, we met when you first arrived in England"

"Ah Yes now I remember" Tea said, her husband was the Earl of Muray if she remembered correctly, They were Scotland's correspondents for Atem. "So have you and the King being getting along better?" Mai asked.

Tea shrugged, "I guess so, I cant really stay mad at my husband forever, its just make our lives both miserable and our children's, I don't want their lives to be miserable because their parents don't love each other"

"quite admirable" Mai commented, "but I believe the King is quite besotted with you"

Tea felt her cheeks burn, "maybe, but that's because he only like me for his looks"

"forgive me for speaking so directly Princess but I believe Atem see's much more of you than just your beauty. Atem is known for playing games, Joey calls him the King of Games. There have been a lot of noble ladies and Princess's that have come here hoping to win his heart but none have ever succeeded, Joey told me that Atem said it was because they were all very plain, I believe he see's something very special inside of you" Mai said. Tea stood there blinking, as far as she was aware she was just some princess with an attitude problem!

"Well if its a game he's after I'll sure as hell give him one" she huffed folding her arms. Mai chuckled, "you sure are feisty, probably another reason Atem likes you so much"

"hmm maybe" Tea muttered hearing enough of this. She walked with the older woman around the gardens. They talked about dresses and dancing, it seemed they had similar interests. At least she had made on friend, (besides the banished Edward) at court.

**Later on: **

Tea walked into the throne room as some men turned their attentions towards her. She wore a yellow dress with matching golden heels. She was also wearing a corset enhancing the size of her chest. Her hair was tied into a tight bun with her fringe still covering her forehead though. She wore the necklace Atem had given her the day before which made her eye colour stand out.

Atem wasn't sitting on his throne, he was talking to some guests not far away from her. He must of herd her refuse a dance with a noble lord because he appeared at her side quite quickly. "I believe my future bride promised me the first dance" he said saving her from being rude, she'd much rather dance with Atem, even if he did tease her.

"I believe I did" she said with a little nod. He took her by the hand and when they got onto the main floor he placed his other hand on her waist as the quartet played light slow music in the corner of the room. "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered so only she could here.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "oh so I do not look beautiful any other time?" she teased.

He chuckled rolling his eyes, "Off course you do, but you know what I meant. Look who's doing the teasing now"

"I just wanted to tease you first" she replied, "usually your the one who's always teasing me with your sexual prowess"

"perhaps I should think before I speak" he said looking into her eyes, "then perhaps you might consider me as something more than a sexual power hungry King"

She gulped as those magenta eyes looked into her's as if they were searching her soul for some deep dark secret. "Maybe" was all she managed to say. The truth was she didn't see him as that, in fact she would like to at least stand being around him and maybe even be friends and partners but there still felt like there was quite a lot of tension between them that couldn't be settled.

The quartet stopped playing to take a rest and they moved from the dance floor. Her father and mother were waiting for them to finish at the side of the dancing. Atem pulled her towards them never letting go of her hand which made he feel all warm and fuzzy for some unexplainable reason.

They both bowed to Atem, "You look beautiful my Princess" her father began somewhat sincere, "Even if Atem wouldn't marry you I'm sure any unmarried noble here would". Well his sincerity lasted all of two seconds!

Before Tea could say anything Atem was the first to reply, "Well after our dance I'm pretty sure every noble man here knows that Tea is to be my bride, and I wouldn't have it any differently"

Tea felt her face warm, when he talked about her it was always so highly but when he talked to her directly is was always to tease or embarrass her! Her mother reached out and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm so proud of you my dear" she said.

"Stop it mother" Tea replied, "you'll make me blush"

**After the celebration:**

Atem had lost sight of Tea during the celebration. He had asked her mother if she knew were she had wondered of to and she said she was pretty sure Tea had gone back to her chambers because she was tired of a days wedding planning. It was up to the Queen to plan her own wedding, the King didn't have much in put at all except funding it but it didn't seem like Tea was bothered at all, she was just leaving it up to the servants and her mother.

After most of the guests had left after midnight he decided to head back to his chambers. He walked down the large corridor passing Tea's chambers. His own were quite further down. He stopped seeing Serenity walking towards him holding a large jug of water, almost too heavy for her to carry!

He grinned as a devious thought popped into his head. He stopped her, when she tried to bow he took the jug of her which was filled with hot water. "My King, I was just taking that to the Princess, she requested more hot water for her bath"

"What the Princess wants she shall receive" he muttered as Serenity stared at him dumbly. "A girl like you shouldn't be carrying this heavy jug, I'll make sure Tea gets this you are dismissed for the night"

Serenity bowed quickly and then left, she was in no position to argue with the King! Atem pushed open Tea's door seeing the room empty since the bath was in a separate connecting room. There were some clothes scattered over her bed and there were some measuring strips hanging over her vanity table, probably where the servants had been measuring her for her wedding dress earlier on.

He walked over to the bathing room door being careful not to make a lot of noise. He peered through the ajar door and grinned seeing Tea in the perfect position. Luckily for her the water was up to her chest obscuring her body from his view but her bare back and her neck were visible. Her skin was pure perfection not a mark or blemish in sight. Her eyes were shut as she tilted her head back a little against the rim of the bath. Her hair was wet sticking to her pale skin.

He walked into the room and poured the water down her back and shoulders. She sighed and relaxed even more than she was before. "That's perfect, not too hot but not too cold either" she said taking a deep breath.

"serenity is good at getting the water temperature just right isn't she?"

Water seemed to go everywhere as she turned around and covered herself with her hands. "what in gods name are you doing here?" she half screamed.

Atem chuckled, "why so embarrassed? I will see you naked in a few nights time after our wedding"

"that is different" she barked, "this is why I don't respect you, you do things on impulse instead of thinking of my feelings"

"your feelings are the very reason I am here" he quickly replied in his defence. "I want you to trust me, I know your worried about our wedding night still, I knew something was bothering you and I asked your mother if she knew anything was wrong"

"How could she, urgh cant I trust anyone these days?" she huffed. Atem moved around the bathtub since she had scurried to the other side, "you cant trust me, Tea, I want you to feel safe when your with me"

"you don't understand" she said shaking her head. Atem didn't fail to notice how she was shaking, did she think he would try and do something to her whilst she was vulnerable? He grasped her chin in both of his hands, "then make me understand"

"the thought of being totally undressed in front of someone scares me" she began, "I'm just afraid that you wont like me once we've shared a bed, that you'll see another pretty princess and cast me aside because I'm not good enough"

Atem sighed, her father had always thought she wasn't good enough because she was born a girl and not a boy, beauty was the only thing she offered and that's why he treated her badly. "I think you've been branded by your father as a trophy, he's always told you your beautiful and that's how you can get a husband and this has clouded your judgment, your worried that once your vulnerable a man wont think your beautiful anymore but your wrong, every woman is different and beautiful in their own way"

"Atem, I never knew you had been with that many women" she tried to joke a little. Atem snorted, "you may think I'm this high and mighty King who can have any girl he wants but its quite the opposite I've only ever bedded women who have broken my heart afterwards"

"You've had your heart broken?" she asked, "I'd like to see that"

"Tea" he said more seriously it made her look at him. Those beautiful sapphire eyes of his making his heart rush, "I will never cast you aside, I swear on my own life" he said before bending down to kiss her. She sank further into the bathtub from the sudden pressure but soon she grasped his shoulders and kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Just give me time, Atem" she said against his lips, "I just need time"

Atem nodded leaning his forehead against hers. He would give her all the time she needed because he knew he had already fallen in love with her.

**Author's Notes: Tea act's quite strong a lot but underneath she's actually quite weak and Atem makes her feel vulnerable which is another reason why she doesn't get along with him. There's a surprise in store in the next couple chapters. I'm busy with work over the next few days but I'll try to get at least two chapters up before Saturday night. Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12 - Invasion

"Princess, Princess wake up"

Tea opened her eyes slowly, she was having a peaceful sleep when she heard Serenity's voice calling out to her. She rubbed her eyes to see the maid clearly. "What is it?" she asked slightly annoyed at being woken at untimely hour, "and what time is it?" she asked pressing a hand against her forehead.

"Its five in the morning" Serenity said, "there's an urgent meeting in the courtyard, all royals must attend, no time for getting changed either so I found your thickest robe"

She slipped on the robe and followed her out to the courtyard where there was a large gathering of nobles and royals who all lived within the palace. Atem was there standing before the crowd with her mother and father. She gulped seeing her father, he didn't look at all happy, something had defiantly happed during the night!

When Atem saw her he asked everyone to quiet down since they were all talking amongst each other wondering what was going on. "During the night" he began, "Spanish soldiers attacked the French border and have gotten through it wont be long until they start attacking villagers and towns, I have already sent English soldiers for aid but until then my marriage to the French Princess has been delayed"

_Delayed _Tea thought. Atem didn't say anything else he just headed back indoors. Tea caught up with him, "Atem, wait" she said reaching out to touch his arm, "Delaying the wedding makes no sense, this doesn't have anything to do with me saying I need more time last night does it?"

Atem shook his head and smiled, "No, I would never use this as an excuse for that, You father just thinks its best until this blows over, as soon as my English soldiers arrive the Spanish will most likely flee back to Spain"

"If you say so" she replied before letting him walk away. Tea knew there was something more going on, something her father wasn't letting Atem in on. Atem didn't know her father like she knew him!

**A few hours later: **

Tea went back to her chambers after the commotion but fount she could not sleep with there being a lot on her mind. She took her time to bathe and change and waited until it was more light outside to confront her parents. She barged into their guest chambers not even bothering to knock. Her mother was reading a book and her father sitting at his desk as if nothing had happened.

"Tea, darling, what on earth-"

"Don't Tea, darling me" Tea snapped. Her mother blinked at her outrage. Her father stood from the desk, "Tea hold your tongue when speaking to your mother, don't forget she is also your Queen"

"Whatever" Tea huffed placing her hands on her hips, "I've had enough of this, first you send me to England to marry the King and I open myself up to him...and now you've delayed the wedding, it makes no sense"

Her father walked over to her and got the guards to close and guard the doors behind her. She turned noticing they were French guards and Not English ones. She gulped, her father was up to something. "We're leaving England, today"

"WHAT?" Tea shouted, "I will do no such thing"

"you must Tea" her mother insisted, "Spain have agreed to end what could be the start of a war if you marry their King"

Tea frowned in disgust, "Their king is at least forty years old, I will not marry someone who is old enough to be my father"

Her father grabbed her arm, "you will do as your told girl" he said. Her mother stood up and touched her father's shoulder, "take it easy, Henry, she's just confused"

Her father pulled something out of his pocket and sprayed it in her face before she could stop him. She felt drowsy all of a sudden. She went limp and sleepy, the last thing she remembered was falling into her father's arms as everything went black.

"Henry" The Queen of France gasped not expecting her husband to do such a thing. He looked at the guards, "take her to the carriage and make sure no one see's you"

The guards nodded and one of them picked Tea up in their arms and walked out of the room. The King and Queen began packing before anyone could see them leave.

**With Atem: **

Atem was having breakfast with Seto. He had not seen Tea since the meeting this morning, perhaps she was angry that the wedding had been called off but that couldn't be right since she didn't really want to marry him in the first place.

He waved for one of the guards that was guarding the dining room. "Find the French Princess and keep and eye on her mother and father, I don't trust them"

The guard nodded and left the room. "you think there is more to their story?" Seto asked taking a drink of his coffee. Atem nodded, "Her father wouldn't call of the wedding just because Spain have sent a few soldiers, if anything the wedding would secure him a more powerful nation, u suspect there is more to his story"

Seto nodded agreeing. They sat for a little while longer enjoying the large breakfast that had been laid out for them. Just as they were about to finish the guard he had sent out earlier came bursting back into the room.

"My King" he panted, "I couldn't find the Princess in her chambers so I went to her parents room which was empty"

"Empty" Atem said shocked standing from his chair. The guard nodded, "yes my King, but there is a carriage in the east courtyard that is being prepared, I asked the coach driver were to and he said the east port"

"Back to France" Seto wondered out loud. Atem nodded, "we have to get there before her parents do"

They hurried through a secret passage in the palace. Atem couldn't bare the thought of them taking Tea away for whatever reason. When they arrived there were two French guards at the carriage who stopped them. "I am the King of England" Atem demanded, "and I will search this carriage"

When they still didn't budge Seto drew his sword and some English guards who were patrolling the courtyard came to aid. They soon backed down and were taken away.

Atem opened the carriage door and pulled back the curtains to see Tea lying peacefully on the carriage seat on her back, obviously she had been drugged or something. He couldn't help but smile a little. He put one hand under her the top of her back and the other under her legs. She was as light as a feather.

When he walked back across the courtyard with her in his arms Seto came out, "Another guard searched the French royal's chambers and found this letter" he said showing him the paper. Atem blinked skimming over it, "No wonder they wanted to leave so quickly, the King of Spain wants a new wife, well I'll be damned to let them take Tea" he said gritting his teeth.

"Prepare my carriage" Atem said after thinking for a moment. "your carriage?" Seto asked confused. Atem nodded, "yes, and tell Lord Wheeler and his wife to follow in a separate carriage"

Seto nodded and went to do as the King commanded. Atem looked down the peaceful angel in his arms, there was no way he'd let anyone else marry her.

**A few hours later: **

Tea felt her head spin as she came to. She rubbed her eyes and then suddenly remembered what happened with her father. She shot up expecting to see her mother and father but only to see Atem instead.

"Atem, what happened?" she asked bemused.

He looked at her with a blank expression, his arms folded. "your parents were going to take you to Spain to marry the King but I stopped them"

She pushed herself up properly, "I cant outrun my parents Atem, they wont stop until I am wed-"

"I know that" he butted in leaning forward, "that is why were going to get married today"

"today?" she half screamed in shock, "were eloping?"

He nodded, grinning a little. "Its not ideal, but once were married it can not be undone, your parents wont be able to intervene. I know you said you needed time but I'm afraid that's a luxury either of us don't have anymore" he reached out his hand, "Be my wife Tea, I will take care of you, I promise, do you trust me enough to be my wife?"

She hesitated at first but Atem was the only one that had ever been honest with her. Her parents just wanted to marry her off to the highest bidder it seemed, they didn't care about her at all and she certainly did not want to marry the King of Spain who was some old man! She slipped her hand into his, "If you ever go back on your promise I will make your life hell" she huffed.

Atem smirked, "I would expect no less" he said before kissing her gently on the lips as the carriage rolled towards a chapel in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Notes: So yeah, I'm sorry if you were expecting some big wedding ha! Sorry for the slow update too but work and life has been busy lately and I'm working for the next three days (sighs), I'll try to update before Sunday night but if not it will be Monday at the latest. Please Review. **

**P.S - Sorry for any spelling mistakes but its almost midnight and I've been up since seven so I'm too tired to proof read! **


	13. Chapter 13 - The wedding

There was a bathing and changing room at the chapel. Mai was helping her since Serenity wasn't there. "is it tradition in England for the bride to bathe right before the wedding" Tea asked stepping out of the metal bathtub. Mai wrapped a towel around her. "Yes, it is suppose to cleanse the bride ready for...well you know"

Tea nodded knowing what she meant, she still didn't know weather she was ready to be intimate with Atem but she couldn't turn back now! They walked into the changing room were a white dress lay on a chair. Tea looked at Mai confused, Mai giggled, "Atem asked me to bring it, it was a wedding dress the servants had made as a sort of trail but I'm sure we can make it fit"

Tea slipped on the dress with help from Mai. The dress luckily fitted her quite snug, the waist was a little tight or perhaps that's just how wedding dresses were worn? The bottom was silk material that flowed passed her ankles and the chest was made with lace. Mai put on the finish touches including some light makeup and white heels.

"you look stunning" Mai commented glad with her handy work. Tea looked at herself in the mirror, she did look 'stunning' as Mai said, she just wished she was marrying under better circumstances. She still didn't know what her feelings were for Atem, she was attracted to him for sure but was that a good enough reason to marry someone, to spend your entire life with someone? He had been honest with her too, making his intentions quite clear from the beginning, perhaps their marriage wouldn't be so bad after all, at least there would be no lies between them.

Mai made the finishing touches to her hair lifting up the veil. It was tied into a tight bun using white ribbons with her fringe combed over her sapphire eyes.

"Its time" Mai said holding Tea's shoulders gently. Tea let out a deep breath, well it was now or never!

**With Atem: **

Atem was nervous, he knew how cunning Tea was, she would probably convince Mai into helping her escape the wedding but then where would she go? her parents wouldn't exactly let her go twice and would force her to marry the King of Spain anyway.

He was so deep in thought that Joey had to pat him in the shoulder, "Your bride awaits" he told him. Atem turned around to see Tea walking towards him. Mai was holding her dress behind which was quite long! The dress fitted her beautifully, showing her womanly features and curves. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she walked gracefully down the aisle. The light that beamed through the stain glass window enhanced her natural features, making her look like a true Princess-soon to be Queen!

When she joined his side he reached out and pulled back the veil as Mai went and joined her husband. "You look beautiful" he said, in fact words couldn't describe how he felt, his stomach felt like it was being twisted into knots and he felt his face burn.

She seemed flattered by his comment because her nose wrinkled, he loved it when she did that! "I thought you might try and slip away" he whispered. "I hope once were married you will trust me better" she said pausing to smirk, "but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of slipping away"

Hearing that Atem turned to the priest and the ceremony began with Mai and Joey as their witnesses.

**Later on: **

Tea climbed into the carriage after Atem, he pulled her to sit next to him and placed his arm around her waist. She tried not to squirm under his touch. "what now?" she asked, they were married, but would they go back to the palace straight away?

"Just wait, I have a surprise planned" he said and cupped her cheek with his free hand before kissing her deeply. Before sharing a kiss with him she didn't realise how deep and meaningful a kiss could be! When he kissed her she seemed to forget about everything, that they were royals, that the whole marriage was arranged and everything about her parents, what was this feeling, was it love?

_No, _She thought to herself, _I cant let myself fall for him, when I arrived in England I couldn't stand him but now..._

"Tea?" Atem said snapping her out of her thoughts, "are you ok? you look a little pale"

"I'm fine" she replied rather too quickly as the carriage stopped. Atem grinned and opened the door for them. Tea stepped down with his help and walked past him a little amazed at her surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest and since it was nearly autumn the leaves had started to fall from the trees and were gently swaying in the light breeze. Some flowed into the lake in front of her creating tiny ripples. Across the other side of the lake there was a wooden cabin.

Atem finally spoke seeing her speechless, "It is my cousins log cabin" he explained, "I know its not much-"

"are you kidding" she butted in with a giggle, "I'd prefer this over staying at the palace anyway, its like were not royals, were just a normal man and a women"

Atem motioned for the carriage to leave them and then they were completely alone. He took her hand before she could protest and pulled her towards the cabin chuckling. Tea couldn't help but laugh with him, they were like two teenagers in love who had ran away from home. For the first time in a long time she actually felt happy.

Atem kicked open the log cabin door. Inside there was a small kitchen area with a table. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed with red brown sheets. It had been scattered with rose petals and candles lit the room. "You did this?" she asked confused.

Atem nodded, "I had Seto send one of the servants to prepare everything"

Tea blinked, how had he managed to plan everything in such short time? He had surprised her so many times today, she fount herself wondering if he was the same man she first met when she arrived in England or had he been possessed or something?

Atem left her standing in the middle of the room as he went and poked around the fireplace. "Looks like they forgot the fire wood though" he tutted. He walked back over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "why don't you stay here and get more...comfortable, I had the servant pack some of your clothes" he said motioning his head towards a chest set on the floor near the bed "I'll go and find some fire word before it gets too cold"

He kissed her quickly and left. Tea looked around the room rubbing her arms, it was getting rather cold already! She opened the chest and pulled out the clothes placing them on the bed. There were a couple of day dresses, some undergarments and night clothes. She suddenly felt rather nervous, she didn't know weather to leave off her undergarments and just put on her nightdress, or perhaps he meant that when he returned she should be completely naked?

With her hands shaking she decided to undress taking of her wedding dress and small corset she had on underneath. She pulled on some fresh undergarments and her white linen nightdress which fell just above her knees. She walked over and looked at herself in the mirror which hung over the fireplace. Was this who she was now? The wife of a king? would people look up to her or would they still consider her a Princess that caused lots of trouble?

The door opened making her jump. She turned seeing Atem carrying a bundle of firewood in his arms. He looked at her, obviously eyeing her change of clothing as his eyes looked at her long legs. He pretended he hadn't noticed though and walked past her over to the fire place. He started to put the wood in, "That was rather quick" she said breaking their awkward silence.

"well this is a forest there's wood everywhere" he chuckled a little. _off course there is _Tea thought to herself, she was so nervous she couldn't even think clearly. After a few minutes he got the fire lit and it felt a lot warmer all of a sudden, not just from the fire though, she felt warm just from the way he was looking at her.

"I didn't know a King could light a fire" she tease a little pulling some hair behind her ear.

He walked over to her and cupped her cheek, "ah, there are a lot of things about me you don't know, but in time I think we'll know everything about each other, there will be no secrets between us"

Tea nodded before he kissed her gently entangling his hand in her hair. "Your far too cute when you wrinkle your nose" he chuckled against her lips. Tea felt her cheeks warm, he was such a tease, he knew dam well when he complimented her that she would blush!

When he kissed her again it was far more deep and meaningful, like he was kissing out her very soul. His fingers curled around the back of her neck applying pressure as their kisses became more heated. She pulled away from him then lightly placing her hands on his chest to look into his magenta coloured eyes. She was surprised to see something more than lust within them, she could see that beneath his cool, strong exterior that he was just a man that wanted to give love and be loved by someone, just like she had always wanted too.

She was the one that initiated a kiss again slowly unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. She yanked him by the shirt onto the bed behind her which made him chuckle from being surprised her by actions. He shrugged of the shirt and Tea felt her whole body warm at the sight of his muscular chest, sure she had seem him without a shift before but not this close up, he was like a work of art that someone had crafted!

When she went to kiss him again he pressed a finger to her lips shaking his head. He suddenly grabbed her legs splitting them apart and wrapping them around his hips pulling her into him whilst she giggled a little seductively. "Did I forget to mention how beautiful you look" he said kissing at her chest, "even more so in that night dress"

Tea murmured contently, lost in the sensations Atem was giving her. His hands dropped to her legs and he pulled away from her, running his hands under her nightdress feeling for the material of her undergarments. He grinned and pushed up her nightdress rather quickly over her hips, she gasped feeling a light breeze to her exposed skin but it was soon gone when Atem's fingers ran along her legs tickling her devilishly. His fingers were soon replaced with his lips as he kissed her skin slow and gentle, teasing her somewhat.

The feeling of being nervous and naked in front of him had all but mostly disappeared. He unbuckled his leather trousers and chucked them beside the bed. She blushed as he kissed her on the lips, "your not suddenly getting skittish are you?" he said brushing his lips across her's teasingly biting at her bottom lip.

"I'm still a little nervous" she admitted, "but your making it easier" she added giggling, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling gathering in between her thighs and the way her stomach felt every time he kissed parts of her skin, it felt like sparks of electricity inside her stomach, it was truly magical and like nothing she had ever experienced!

He reached under her nightdress again pulling down her undergarments at last, "don't worry, ill be gentle" he assured her as the sun set outside the cabin and night descended on the two lovers.

**Author's Notes: So I didn't want to write a full blown lemon, one because I want to keep it within the T rating and two because I don't feel comfortable yet to write one and just to make everyone aware Tea is nineteen and Atem is twenty two in my story, not sure if I mentioned their ages or not haha! Please Review**

**So to my readers who know what I'm going through in my personal life at the moment (from reading 'Purley Platonic'). So I know I shouldn't have but I went and saw that guy I'm into at his new job yesterday before I started my shift at my own job, he didn't really have time to speak because he was super busy! every time he spoke to me I felt like I just wanted to curl up into a ball and just die because I'm just so socially awkward! About an hour into my shift on the same day he came into my work place on his break and brought a video game. He commented on my hair saying that it looked nice (I've had it cut and partially dyed red), I just thanked him and joked that my hands were all red still from the dye! Every time I'm near him I just feel all giddy and I feel like I'm shaking, I seriously think I've fallen for him quite badly, I've liked plenty of guys before and had boyfriends in college but I've never felt like this before! Urgh it just sucks so much. From what I've seen (on Facebook) of his girlfriend they seem to have nothing in common which begs me to think what on earth is he dating her for? Sure she is pretty in some of her photo's but sometimes I get the feeling he might just be with her because she is convivence, he doesn't like living at home with his parents from what he's told me in the past and I think she lives on her own and he seems to be with her a lot from what I've seen on snapchat or perhaps I'm totally wrong and its true what people say about opposites attracting?**


	14. Chapter 14 - The morning after

Atem woke before Tea did thanks to the rising sun that hazed over his eyes through the thin curtains. He removed his arm from her bare torso and pulled the bed sheets from his body. He put on his clothes which had been thrown carelessly on the floor by the side of the bed. The room had gone cold since the fire had died out but their body heat and love making had kept them warm during the night but now they would need some more fire wood so regretfully he put on his boots taking one last glance at the beauty who was still asleep.

The bed sheets were draped around her chest revealing her pale skin that started to show fair marks from their 'activities' last night. They had made love twice, after the first time Tea had gotten a little carried away and had her own way with him again not long after and now she glowed more radiantly than ever before with her cheeks still flushed and her exhausted state, her short chocolate brown hair draped to one side, it sent his stomach into a melt down as it felt like someone was twisting his insides.

Before he left he saw a basket next to the door. He picked it up remembering seeing an apple tree the night before when he went to get fire wood before leaving his new bride to sleep peacefully.

**Back at the palace: **

Seto was having a handful keeping everyone from falling out. When the King and Queen of France found that there daughter was missing from the carriage the morning before they feared she had been kidnapped. When they requested to speak with Atem, Seto had made up a story that he had already left for London for political matters. They off course had their suspicions that he had taken her away but they couldn't exactly make accusations without proof.

Seto sat in the library, Atem had made him 'acting regent' whilst he was away. He was reading through some letters which were minorly unimportant when the doors suddenly opened. The king of France stormed in and slammed his hands in Seto's desk.

"He has taken her" he roared, "I have proof"

Behind him was his wife with the man who drove Joey and Mai's carriage who had just got back to court. "Tell me what you told me" he yelled at the carriage driver. The man looked worried, like he had been threatened or something.

"speak sir" The king yelled again. "Henry" The Queen of France said trying to calm her husband a little, "just tell the regent what you told us" she added.

"Well I urm-I drove the Early of Muray and his wife to a chapel about an hour away from here" he started, "I herd them talking about a wedding and they mentioned the Princess's name..."

Before he could finish the King interrupted him, "see, what more proof do you need"

Seto rolled his eyes and let out a deep sign, "for all I know you have paid this man to say these accusations, the King is due back tonight so I advise you to wait until you went to anyone higher, especially the Vatican"

The King grunted and walked past the carriage man and his wife before slamming the door behind him. "He's so worried" the Queen began looking at the two men as if she were embarrassed by her husbands behaviour, "Even though he doesn't show it he does care about our daughter, he's just concerned"

Seto just nodded before she left the room. _More like concerned about what happens to his country _He thought before dismissing the carriage man, he'd have words with him later but for now he had to make sure no one else came forward with evidence about Atem whisking Tea away to get married.

**Back with Tea: **

Tea felt relaxed for the first time in...well since she could remember as she awoke from a peaceful sleep. She expected Atem to be asleep beside her but he was no where to be seen. She sat up holding the covers to her chest. She felt a stinging like pain between her legs and mentally cursed herself. There had been pain as her mother explained but after a couple minutes the pain soon turned into pleasure and gods how divine it had felt! She had got completely lost in the sensations Atem had given to her but what surprised her the most was how peaceful and relaxed she felt in the minutes afterwards.

It was as if all her anger had left her and underneath was warmth and love she felt for him. She needed to feel it again so she had straddled him much to his surprise and they made love again, after that they were both exhausted and had fallen asleep. She combed out her hair with her fingers and reached for her nightdress which was chucked over her chest of clothes next to the bed.

Just as she changed the door opened and Atem walked in with a basket full of fresh fire wood and fruit. She felt her cheeks redden as he looked at her, was he thinking about last night? she turned and started to make the bed just like she had seen Serenity do many times. She herd him place the basket down and then his arms embraced her from behind.

He kissed her neck, "No need to be shy" he whispered pulling her back against his chest, "I have seen all of you now"

"Don't tease me" she blushed and turned around in his arms kissing him on the lips. He smirked against her lips, "I believe I have finally found a way to tame you"

"you mean sex?" she replied tilting her head. Atem chuckled, "Yes, you seemed rather different after we made love, like your tranquil and peaceful, you still are" he paused to laugh, "I better enjoy it whilst it lasts"

She slapped him on the shoulder playfully before wincing. Atem looked at her concerned, "what's wrong?"

"just urm-well a little sore...you know" she replied feeling her face and neck heat up. "oh" Atem replied chuckling a little. He moved over to the fireplace, "you can bathe in the lake to help that, don't worry its clean water"

Tea looked through the window, the water was quite clear like he said. "Perhaps just for a few minutes" she said turning around to look back at Atem. He nodded, "ok, I'll cut us some fruit as well for when your done"

Tea opened the door and walked towards the lake. She dipped her feet into the water to feel that it was actually rather warm than cold. She pulled her nightdress over her head and quickly got into the water. She felt like someone was watching her, perhaps Atem was watching from the cabin.

She cupped some water in her hands and let it run down her skin. Atem was right, the water was helping the pain. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Tea turned and gulped seeing Atem standing behind her, so he was watching her after all! "No at all" she replied turning as he undressed. luckily the water hid most of her body anyway. He got in the water beside her and she noticed her had some dirt on his neck. She reached for his shirt and dipped a little in some water and started to clean the side of his neck.

"Must have gotten it when I was collecting firewood" he said simply watching her. Her eyes met his and she shivered, why did he always have to look at her like that? He placed his hands on her bare back pulling her towards him, her chest pressing against his. She couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed the intimate feel of skin touching skin.

He kissed her on the forehead, "Your so beautiful, and I love you, more than you could possibly understand"

Tea went to open her mouth but no words managed to come out. Atem smiled at her as she looked down at the water, "Its ok, you don't have to say the words yet, whenever your ready, I will wait as long as you want"

Tea looked back up as he ran his hand over her cheek and pushed some hair behind her ear, "but unfortunately court will not wait, we have to return today, are you ready?"

Tea gulped, she knew her parents were going to be angry with her, more so probably with Atem than her but still she was his wife now and she would stand by him, they could get through this together, she hoped.

**Author's Notes: So Tea has started to be less angry with Atem and is starting to accept her position as his wife and Queen and maybe soon she will come to realise that she is in fact in love with him but not for a while at least (haha sorry!) but even so there is still going to be a lot of drama! I know I've been talking about my personal problems a lot lately and I am sorry if I babble on quite a bit so I'll try less to talk about them but sometimes it is good to just write down how you feel especially since on here its mainly anonymous. **

**Please Review :) **


	15. Chapter 15 - Return to English Court

Atem squeezed Tea's hand as they walked up the stairs that led from the courtyard into the palace. Tea let out a deep breath, she wasn't prepared for an argument with her parents, she just wanted to enjoy the early days of being a bride, hell they hadn't even had a proper honeymoon!

She would need more studying too if she were to be Queen, she still didn't understand everything in English politics and the Court, it was much different than being back in France.

They entered the throne room and her parents were already waiting for her, her father did not look pleased! He strode over to her, not even looking at Atem. "Don't tell me..." he said taking her hand seeing a ring on her finger. Her mother was behind him, "Did he force you to marry him?" she asked with a gulp.

"where taking you straight back to France and then to the Vatican where they will annul the marriage-!

"you will do not such thing" Atem roared. "mother, father, Atem didn't force me, I married him on my own terms and we have already consummated the marriage so it can not be annulled anyway" Tea said pulling her hand away from her father's. Her whole body trembled at his glare, if looks could kill...

"I don't see what the problem is" Atem simply said, "My regent Seto informed me when I just arrived that our soldiers have already arrived in France and the Spanish had fled"

"What! I didn't even know that..."

"or could it be perhaps that they struck you a better bargain in secret for Tea's hand in marriage, a better alliance perhaps or more gold?" Atem said interrupting Tea's father, "without a good reason you cant call of a royal marriage so perhaps you and Spain came up with a fake story"

"But what about the Spanish soldiers?" Tea asked, if the whole thing was made up would they really send Spanish soldiers and kill innocent people?

Atem shook his head, "We had word from our men that no innocent's were actually killed, instead they were just held hostage"

"Tea, you didn't want to marry Atem in the first place, why not come back to France with us?" her mother asked rubbing her shoulder and arm empathetically. "Atem has been the only one who has ever been honest with me, I will stand by our marriage, I'm sorry if this displeases you but I believe that England will be good support for France anyway"

Her father huffed. Atem rolled his eyes, The King of France was far too arrogant for his liking and he couldn't stand him talking to his wife like dirt anymore, "Guards, please show the King and Queen of France out of the palace once they have packed"

"your kicking us out?" he father snapped. "For the sake of your daughter and our countries you should be thankful that is all I am doing, I believe its best we leave our conversation there before one of says something we regret"

The guards guided them out then. Tea sighed holding her forehead, "well that went better than I imagined"

Atem chuckled a little, "I told you, your father doesn't scare me and besides he couldn't exactly argue much more about our marriage, it is good for our countries"

"I suppose" Tea replied, even though they didn't get along she hoped that they would still be allies. Atem kissed her gently, "You look tired why don't you get some sleep, I will announce to everyone tonight that we are officially married"

Tea nodded yawning, she hadn't realised how tired she was until he had just said.

**Later on: **

Tea was flattered by the amount of attention all though some of the nobles at English court weren't happy that the King had ran off and eloped since the King was suppose to have a grand wedding at the palace. "You look happy" Mai said as they stood at the side of the room watching couples dance. "I guess I'm just glad that my parents are finally gone, I feel as if they cant control me anymore"

"ah the feeling of being your own woman I remember that too" Mai giggled taking a sip of her wine.

"you don't feel like your own woman still?" Tea asked confused.

Mai shrugged, "I have more freedom than I did before I was married but women still don't have as much say in things as men, our husbands have more respect here at court" she explained. Tea huffed, well she would have to do something about that!

"I believe the King wants to claim his prize" Mai said with a sly smile before moving away. Tea blinked turning to see what she meant. Atem was standing behind her now, his hand outstretched to her as he bent down on one knee, "may I have this dance my Queen?"

Tea gulped, her cheeks as red as her ankle length dress, as if he had arranged the whole thing, (which he probably had) the quartet started to play slow music. She placed her hand in his, "I suppose we must have our first dance as a married couple"

Everyone watched as they walked to the centre of the room. She suddenly felt very nervous, she didn't like everyone watching her, she was just as good as the next person at dancing but she had herd the English took their dancing very seriously and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

Atem placed one hand on her waist and with the other he grasped her hand. Tea placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to move slowly in a circle. Tea was surprised that Atem was such a good dancer, she had seen him dance a little before but she had never actually danced with him. Her red dress swayed around her ankles and legs as he spun her gently and then held her waist from behind. He suddenly lifted her and she gasped.

He landed her back on the floor gently only a few seconds later, "your a graceful dancer, I would love to learn how they dance in France" he whispered before spinning her back around into his him.

She placed her hands on his chest gently. No one was watching them now, in fact other couples had joined them on the dance floor. "Actually tonight I'd rather just dance with you and follow your lead" she said, she did enjoy the French dancing but it was rather complicated to teach, she remembered learning for her first season in Paris, it was a miracle her first season had been successful at all and besides she wanted to enjoy tonight, her parents were gone now, she didn't want to think about France at all.

"If you wish, my love" he whispered. Tea leant into him then, not caring if anyone was still watching them now. She finally felt free, even if she didn't have as much power as Atem had being King she knew he would never do anything to harm her and would consider her ideas and opinions in political matters.

They danced what felt like forever until most of the guests had left. "I'm rather tired" she said yawning a little before going to leave the room. A hand grabbed her waist and spun her around. Tea blinked as she almost crashed into Atem's chest. "and where exactly do you think your going?" he whispered rather sensually.

"To my chambers off course to retire for the night-"

"don't you mean our chambers" he chuckled interrupting her. Tea felt her cheeks flush, she had totally forgot about her moving into his chambers. Before Tea could even protest he scooped her up, placing one hand under her legs and one hand on her back. She let out a soft giggled, "I had your belongings moved whilst we were here, I hope you don't mind?"

Tea shook her head hanging onto him as they walked down a corridor, "not at all" she replied as he carried her to his chambers were they would now be King and Queen of England and perhaps one day France!

**Author's Notes: So they seem to be getting on quite well don't they? But how long will it last...Will try to update tomorrow but will be by Friday at the latest. Please Review. **


	16. Chapter 16 - unexpected events

**A few weeks later: **

"Have you herd anything from your parents?"

Tea looked up from a book she were reading about English ancient English buildings to see Atem standing before her. She hadn't even herd him enter the library. She closed the book and smoothed out her long brown skirt, "No, nothing whatsoever"

She didn't really care much that they hadn't tried to contact her since they had been kicked out of the palace by Atem but what was concerning her was their countries, the whole point of her and Atem marrying was to bring England and France together but now they felt further apart than they ever were before.

"Well at least they haven't sent an army to take you back to France" he chuckled lightly.

Tea titled her head, "do you really think they would do that?"

He shrugged, "the thought had crossed my mind but don't worry" he grinned a little, "I'd lock you in the tower of London just to keep you"

Tea tutted and rolled her eyes as he sat beside her. He took the book out of her hand looking at the title, "You sure do like learning about England"

"well I am to live here for the rest of my life now" she reminded him, "and besides you've been busy lately, I've had to take learning about England into my own hands"

"I'm sorry, perhaps you can take on some of my duties for me?"

Tea blinked, "Yes, I wouldn't mind that, and nothing boring like appointing someone 'keeper of the swans' like before"

Atem chuckled, "Well actually I have something rather more important. I've known you long enough to know your a good judge of character, I need you to choose the next Earl of Muray"

"Oh, what about Lord Joseph and his wife Mai?" she asked

"She is with child and he wants to take time away from court which means I will need a new ambassador from Scotland, I've invited a few Scottish lords and nobles who are coming tomorrow night, I will leave it up to you who we will give the titleship to since you have now been officially crowned"

Tea felt a little crushed, she had gotten good friends with Mai and it was a shame to hear she would be leaving soon but this duty Atem had given her was her first real challenge at English Court and she want going to fail!

"where is my crown anyway" she huffed folding her arms like a spoilt child. Atem couldn't help but laugh, "all in good time my love it is still being made" he said running a thumb over her cheek, "you look different...like there's a glow to you, are you sure your not with child too?"

"Atem its only been a few weeks" she gulped, "besides I cant be pregnant because...well you know how women have their monthly occurrences"

"ah yes" he said pulling away his hand to rub the back of his neck. Tea rolled her eyes, what was it with men that made them so uncomfortable about talking about 'women problems'? "Don't worry, I'm sure children is in our future Atem"

"hmmm, its not like we don't have fun trying" he whispered. Tea felt her neck and face warm remembering the image and feelings of their night of passion only a few nights ago. "we shouldn't talk about these things in public" she whispered back seeing some nobles on the other side of the room. "Why not, you look cute when your embarrassed"

"So once again you use your sexual prowess to embarrass me all to make me look cute?" she said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

Atem chuckled looking up at her admiring her attired which consisted of a long brown skirt that stopped at her waist. She was wearing a dark purple blouse that had puffy arms and was tucked into the waistband of her skirt. He couldn't help but admit that she made every outfit look elegant.

"All in good harmless fun, I assure you" he replied, "now I must go and attend to some business"

She remined with her hands on her hips and her face turned away from him as if she were ignoring him. Atem rolled his eyes and kissed her on the side of her cheek, "Ill see you later"

Tea pretended to take no interest in his chaste kiss and sat back down on the lounge chair and continued with her reading.

**Later on with Tea: **

"I'm only a couple months so it isn't showing yet" Mai said rubbing her flat stomach. Tea smiled, she loved children, they were the future after all and she couldn't wait to be a mother. Tea sipped her coffee as her and Mai sat having dinner outside in the gardens. She had requested to have coffee brought over from France since no where in England seemed to stock it!

"Quite strong this stuff" Mai said placing the cup back down on the round garden table. "That the point" Tea giggled, "It keeps you awake and gives you energy and women like us need it"

Mai nodded, "yeah I guess so"

"I'll miss you Mai, your the only friend I've made here really" Tea sighed. Mai tried to smile, "I know but I wont be far away, were not going back to Scotland. Joey and I took a trip to Devon a few months ago and we rather liked it, we've taken up residence in a manor house on the coast, its about six hours or so by carriage from here so you can come and visit us for a day or two once the baby is born"

"I'd like that" Tea replied, give her a nice manor house next to the coast over a large stuffy palace any day. She rather missed her chateau back in France. Sure it was on the same grounds as the French royal castle meaning she was right next to her parents who expected her to attend French court regularly but still it was a lovely home surrounded by colourful flowers and trees.

"Anyway" Mai said interrupting her thoughts, "I'm sure you and Atem will have a bundle of joy soon anyway"

"Yeah, I hope so or else Atem might want the marriage annulled" Tea replied with a small roll of her eyes.

"careful dear" Mai giggled, "it sounds like you are starting to fall in love with Atem"

"I am not-"

"Besides" Mai interrupted, "Atem is a good guy he wouldn't do that to you, anyway I'm sure you will be able to bare children, your a healthy young woman, I'm sure your meant to have children"

Tea sighed hoping that Mai was right, the thought of not being able to have her own child or not being able to give Atem a child, which she was sure he'd be a good father, pained her!

**Author's Notes: So updates might be slow for the next few days as I'm working an going away for a couple days over the Easter holiday, I'll try to update before Monday night. Hope everyone has a good Easter :) **

**Please Review **


	17. Author Update

So just to let everyone know I haven't given up on this story or Fan Fiction at all I'm in the hospital at the moment and won't be recovered until this weekend (fingers crossed), but hey it's not all bad Its given me a couple of ideas for some new Fan Fiction One-Shots.


	18. Chapter 18 - Brewing for a war

Tea took the job Atem gave her quite seriously. She had observed a few noble men at court over the past week and she had fount a man perfect for the new Earl of Muray.

Lord Duke Devlin was only Half Scottish but he took his heritage seriously, even more so as if he was trying to prove himself. He was a tall man with black hair that was tied into a pony tail. He had green eyes and he often wore outfits that consisted of red.

Tea decided to rest her eyes for a few moments during the middle of the day. She had attended a ladies meeting this morning that consisted of talking about basically nothing! They talked about their husbands, drank tea and talked about dresses, it was most boring and tired her out comepletely.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind. She knew it was Atem, she could tell by his movements and how his hand entwined with hers. She held his hand close to her chest. "Shouldn't a king be doing important duties" she teased a little.

He snuggled closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder, "a couple minutes won't hurt" he assured her.

She felt him lightly kiss the back of her neck and his hand was no longer entwined with hers instead it gently caressed her side as delicate as a feather. "Hmm" she shivered, "this might lead to more than a couple of minutes"

"So be it" he nibbled at her ear. Tea let out a squeak whilst giggling until there was a knock at their door. Atem let out a deep heavy sigh as he brushed out his clothing.

Atem opened the door and Tea sat up on the bed. "Seto?" He asked somewhat annoyed that he had interrupted an intimate moment. "I hope this is important"

"It is rather" he replied quickly, "the Spanish have attacked some English war ships of the coast of Dover"

"Dover?" Tèa said jumping from the bed shocked, "they could send soldiers into England at any minute and that means—"

"War" Atem finished with a gulp. There wasn't many things that scared him in this world but the Spanish did. They were the most powerful and richest nation in the world.

"I will write to my mother" Tèa said, "my parents can't refuse aiding us now, they could attack Calais too it's only a stone through away"

Atem nodded watching Tea leave. "I want troops sent to Dover now, there's no time to wait for the French" he told Seto who agreed.

Atem held his head, he couldn't believe this was happening now, just as things with him and Tea were going smoothly but still just as unclear weather she could bare children or not.

**Back with Tea **

Tea went to her private library to write a letter. She hadn't spoken to her parents since what happened after her and Atem's wedding but she knew reaching out to her mother would be the easy option.

Her parents couldnt stay mad forever, their countries were unitied now and needed to help one another in times of crisis like now.

Her mother would be compassionate and talk to her father and hopefully send soldiers and aid. Just as Tea picked up the quill she felt her stomach churn.

She dropped the quill and held her stomach, she suddenly felt quite sick, perhaps it was the breakfast she had had this morning. She stood up and walked over to the commode in the corner of the room before throwing up.

She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief she kept tucked in her sleeve. She hoped it was nothing and just the breakfast like she thought and not something more, she couldn't be doing with being ill if a war broke out, she needed to be by Atem's side and not bed ridden.

She walked slowly back over to her desk and began writing her letter.

**Author's Notes: So yay, finally I'm back, updates will still be slower than usual as I'm still recovering but at least I'm out of hospital now. There's still so much to this story so I hope everyone is in for a long journey. Please Reveiw :) **


	19. Chapter Nineteen - untrusting

Tea couldn't believe her parents were actually going to aid them by sending soldiers to Dover, perhaps they were finally coming around to the idea of England and France being united. She closed the letter and left her chambers only to bump into Lord Devlin on the way to see Atem. He bowed his head a little, "My Queen, you look lovely as always"

"Thank you Lord Devlin" she replied with a curtsy. "I know it was Atem that officially made me Lord of Muray but from what people tell me it was your decision therefore I have come to thank you"

Tea shook her head as they walked down the corridor, "No need to thank me, you have proven yourself to be a good Lord here at court and I know you very fond of your Scottish heritage"

"That I am your majesty" he nodded eagerly before looking what she were holding in her hand, "good news I hope?"

"actually it is rather, I suppose there's no harm in telling you since your on my husbands royal court, my parents are going to send us reinforcements"

Duke looked at her confused, "But Atem has already recalled his soldiers"

"What?" Tea asked confused. She hurried past Duke and pushed open the double doors to the throne room. Atem was talking to someone looking over a large map on a table. It looked like an important conversation but she didn't care, "Atem is it true?"

He rolled his eyes a little and walked over to her, "is what true?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "That you have already recalled the soldiers after only two days"

He nodded reluctantly, "my advisors told me it would be best to see if Spain will truly attack further than Dover or if it is just a threat. If it is just an empty threat then they will recall their soldiers as well, it could just be a ploy to see how many soldiers we send and how quickly we call for aid"

"Your advisors?" She huffed, "did you think to consult me on this matter?"

"I just didn't want to bother you?" He said tilting his head innocently, "you seem a bit...stressed lately"

"Stressed?" She shouted, "I am more than stressed now, my parents have finally sent soldiers to help, what are they going to think once they arrive and their are no British soldiers, they will think that I have tricked them"

"Calm down" Atem pleaded as all the other nobles started to look in their direction. "I will write to them, I'm sure by time their soldiers have arrived everything would have calmed down, the Spanish might have retreated"

"Might have" Tèa repeated in disbelief, "you know what Atem" She half shouted, "what has annoyed me the most is that you didn't ask my opinion, you promised me we would always trust each other and be partners but this...this is exactly the opposite and I need you more now than I ever did—"

"What do you mean?" Atem asked stepping away from her.

Tea wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, "it doesn't matter, I just need some space"

Without a second thought Tea turned around on her heels and dashed out of the room. She heard Atem call her name but he didn't follow. She went back to their chambers and threw herself onto the bed crying. She couldn't believe Atem had already broken his promise so soon, she felt just like she was back in France again, like she was just getting in the way, she thought Atem wanted her to be his equal but she was just some annoying babbling Princess like back then.

**Later with Atem: **

"So the Spanish have sent more ships?" Atem asked Mahad as they stood in his library. Mahad nodded, "they were spotted off of the south coast of France by our spies"

"So our plan of withdrawing the soldiers was pointless then, looks like they do want to start a war after all" Atem sighed holding his head, "but why now?"

Mahad shurgged, "Perhaps they have been threatened because of our newly alliance with France, who knows?"

"and I have fallen out with Tea over this" Atem said rubbing his head, he could feel a headache coming on. "I must go and apologise"

Atem walked back to their chambers to find Tea was asleep on their bed, she hadn't even changed. He let out a deep sigh, he just wanted to explain how he didn't want to add to her worries. He knew she had been sick lately, servants gossip and all, he just didn't want to stress her out if it turned out to be nothing.

He got changed without waiting for the servants and climbed onto the bed. Tea didn't even flinch, she must have been tired. He placed his arm over her stomach and entwined his hand with hers before falling asleeep next to her.

**Author's Notes: I'm terrible aren't I? I did warn everyone that there would be more drama though. Please Review :) **


	20. Chapter 20 - War

**Ten days later: **

They were officially at war with Spain. English soldiers were keeping them at bay in Dover which had become a war ground. French soldiers had joined too but Tea was still not speaking to Atem.

He had broken his promise to her and that was something she wasn't going to let him off for easily. They hadn't had much time to speak since then either which didn't help, he was always so busy with the war he might as well have been there himself although she wouldn't wish harm to come to him or anyone for that matter.

When a knock came at the door Serenity who was changing the bed linen opened it. "Rebecca, what brings you here?" Tèa asked.

Rebecca was the daughter of one of Atem's lords that sat on the royal council. She visited English court every now and then, they had spoken a few times and had started to become friends which felt reliving since Mai had left now.

The girl was about Seventeen years old with long braided blonde hair. She wore a long pink dress with a brown waist belt. She bowed a little, "well I thought perhaps you would like to go riding, everyone else in the palace is so boring your the only other adventurous woman I know"

Tea chuckled, "you can say that again now that Mai has left the palace has started to be a bore"

"Serenity prepare my riding gear, after breakfast we shall ride"

Serenity nodded as Tea walked towards Rebecca holding out her arm, "shall we, my dear?"

Rebecca giggled taking her arm. Tea smiled it felt good to laugh for a change, being around another woman might do her some good, she had been stuck in her chambers and in the council room for the past few days she just felt like she needed some fresh air.

**With Atem: **

Atem stood in the library with Mahad, Seto and some other members of the English Court. "If we are to keep Spain away from the neighbouring towns then we need some new tactics" Lord Devlin said looking over a large map that lay on a table.

"I agree" Atem said moving some small pieces that represented ships, "if we move our ships closer to France then Spain might think were giving up, this will give them a chance to deploy more men but what they haven't considered is canons"

"Canons?" Mahad asked bemused.

Atem nodded, "thanks to Lord Devlin we have new Canons coming in from Scotland, they'll be here in a couple days. Once they have arrived in Dover we can place them atop Dover Fort which is right above the docks we can either destroy the ships or the men"

"Such an excellent plan" Seto chuckled a little.

"Hmm so excellent that something will probably go wrong" Atem said rolling his eyes, "but we must all thank Lord Devlin, without him we would not have gotten the new canons"

Everyone in the court raised a glass to the newly appointed Scottish Lord. "There is no need to thank me your highness" he said gracefully, "I am honoured to be at English court and besides the Queen is the one to thank, she gave me the position here"

Atem went silent as the other lords talked amongst each other. He and Tea hadn't spoken in over a week properly. He had tried being affectionate with her, cuddling when they were in bed but she just went to sleep and when he woke up she was always gone.

Atem walked out onto the balcony to see Tea and one of the Lord's daughter's setting off for a ride. Letting out a deep sigh he watched as she rode off along the green swearing that once she returned they would talk.

**Back with Tea: **

Tea loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. They rode around the grounds until they reached a large hill that overlooked the palace.

"The palace looks a lot bigger from up here" Tèa said trying to smile a little. Rebecca giggled, "yeah once you get used to being there it feels a lot smaller than it actually is"

"How are you and the King anyway?" She asked, "I've herd you two aren't speaking, I'm here if you want to talk about it"

Tèa looked away ashamed that the whole palace knew of their private affairs, "thanks but I don't really like talking about me and him, what will be will be and I'm sure we'll make up soon when he apologises properly"

Tea kicked at her horse, perhaps a little too harshly and took off down the hill and through a small forest. Rebecca followed closely behind. She tried to slow down her horse by pulling on the reins but to no avail. "Patty, calm down girl"

The horse bucked up when a large bird flew in front of them causing Tea to be flown of the back landing on her side. She felt a large pain on her shoulder and her head spun but the first thing she was worried about was her unborn child.

She couldn't deny it any longer. She was defiantly pregnant, she was tired all the time and not to mention half of her favourite meals made her sick. It was roughly about the time she should have been due on her 'woman problems' too but they hadn't started yet.

"My Queen" Rebecca called out dismounting from her horse. "are you alight?"

"My shoulder hurts and..." she decided not to say anything, just incase she was in over her head and she wasn't with child, she wasn't a doctor after all, "and my head in banging"

"Don't worry I'll ride back to the palace and get help, I'll just be a few minutes" the young girl said and took off on her horse. Tea laid her head back on the ground and closed her eyes, a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Notes: Hmm an interesting turn of events, is Tea really pregnant and if so will she tell Atem if they still aren't on good terms? Hope everyone has a good weekend, please review :) **


	21. Forgotten but not forgiven?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

The Doctor had only confirmed what Tea thought was true, she was with child after all but luckily the fall had not harmed him or her. She asked the doctor for discretion, she wanted to tell Atem in her own time and being a doctor he couldn't talk about his patients anyway without their permission.

She was told she wouldn't be able to leave her bed though for a few days to recover from the fall and to get some much needed rest. "Would you like me to bring your favourite dinner, stuffed Turkey with vegetables?" Serenity asked rearranging her bed linen so that she was more comfortable.

Tea held her stomach, the very mention of the meal made her want to be sick. "No, just tell the kitchen to bring me a sandwich or something"

"Wow, that fall must have really taken the hunger from you huh?"

Tea nodded, "yeah, must have been the fall" she lied just as the door opened. Atem walked in wearing black leather pants, a dark blue tunic and a red cape. "How's the patient" he asked unbuckling his cape. Serenity took it of him and hung it up before leaving them alone. "fine if everyone would stop fussing over me"

He rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, "my dear, your the Queen of England and you had a terrible fall off course their going to make a fuss"

He learned across and kissed the top of her head, "I was so worried when they said you had, had an accident whilst riding, I was imaging all sorts of things"

"I'm surprised you even have time to be worried about me these days" she huffed biting her nails, a habit she had when she was restless, "how is the war with Spain anyway?"

"We've got new canons been brought down from Scotland they should be a game changer" he replied and the looked at her more seriously, "but the war is the least of my concern at the moment. I'm sorry I didn't consult you in...anything to do with the war, I had herd from the servants gossip that you were feeling unwell, I just didn't want to bother you if you were coming in for the flu or something"

"I'm you wife Atem and not to mention Queen of England and one day France, even if I'm ill I want to have a say in political matters" she argued, "if people start to catch on that you don't trust me and that were falling out they'll never start to take our marriage seriously"

Atem took her hand and kissed the back of it, "so do you forgive me? I promise there will be no more secrets or untrusting between us"

"I'll think about it" she chuckled a little. He rolled his eyes again, "I have missed you" he whispered hoarsely before kissing her. Tea felt her stomach fill with electricity as she kissed him back with just as much passion. "You mean you have missed one thing in particular?" she whispered back seductively.

He chuckled pulling away, "well that is one of the many things I enjoy...doing with you"

"Not until my shoulder is better though" she reminded him placing both hands on his chest lightly only to feel his strong muscles. He grinned, "off course, now is there anything I cant fetch for my beautiful wife"

"hmm, I wouldn't mind some books to read"

He smiled, "I'll find a servant to fetch some-"

"Oh no you wont mister, you'll find them yourself, that's an order" She said placing both hands on her hips. He knew she was only teasing him though, "as my Queen commands" he chuckled before kissing her on the forehead and letting her rest.

**Later on with Atem: **

Atem walked around the palace courtyard with Seto. "So you and the Queen are speaking again?" he asked. Atem shrugged, "I suppose, she hasn't forgiven me yet for not trusting her and all though"

"Do you trust her, truly?"

Atem let out a deep breath not knowing how to put it into words. "It's not that I don't trust her it's just that she hasn't had any experience in being a proper ruler and her father...I know we have her letters checked still but I don't trust him after what he tried to pull before we were married, he could get her to do something against her will"

"Then can you truly blame her if it isn't her that you don't trust?" Seto commented, "and besides every ruler has to start somewhere and she's lucky because she already has you to advise her"

"I suppose it's just I'd rather do it on my own"

"It seems to me that you might be worried about sharing your power with another person" Seto chuckled a little.

"Maybe" Atem replied, "any news on our canons?"

Seto blinked at the sudden change in conversation. "They should be in Dover tomorrow evening and we've managed to keep Spain from advancing past Dover so another day won't hurt I'm sure"

"If this doesn't work then I might have to lead the palace soldiers into battle myself" Atem sighed. He didn't want it to come to that, he and Tea were finally starting to get back to normal but his country had to come first.

**Back with Tea: **

Tea had only slept a few hours before she had to run into the bathroom and throw up. Sandwiches didn't agree with her either, the list of food was growing thin that she could still tolerate, was this normal when one was pregnant?

She had read that sometimes pregnant women craved odd food but she hadn't been craving anything really. She got changed when she walked back into her chambers into her white linen nightdress. She didn't want to stay in her clothes since they smelled of sick.

She climbed back into bed and felt very wide awake. Atem was no doubt busy with English Court which made her feel suddenly very lonely. Rebecca had probably been scolded by her father for taking her out riding, it wasn't the poor girl's fault if anyone was to blame it was the horse.

Back in France she had many friends, great ladies and daughters of French nobility but here she knew no one besides Mai who has gone now and Rebecca. She hadn't seen or herd off Edward Narcisse either which was understanding, he clearly wanted to stay out of Atem's wrath.

She caressed her stomach, this was why having a child felt so much more important than before. She'd always have someone to love and in return someone who would love her back. She wouldn't feel lonely anymore once he or she was born. She knew Atem would be a good father but he was always so busy, he scarce had time for her never let alone a child.

She'd have a purpose though now, she'd make sure she was a good parent, good enough to make up for two parents. She wouldn't be a failure like her parents were to her, the day she stopped caring for her child would be the last breath she took which she hoped was far in the future.

**Author's Notes: So Tea is pregnant, when will she tell Atem? Atleast they are talking again but how long will it last with Spain on their doorstep? Next Chaper will be up by Tuesday night hopefully, Please Review. **


	22. Chap 22- Won the battle but not the war

**One Week Later: **

Atem ran his hands along Tea's smooth back and held her hips as she kissed him again on the lips. He pulled her closer to him bringing her flush against his chest as she sat in his lap.

She let out a giggle and ran her hand through his spiky hair, "I have missed you, let's not ever fall out again" he whispered entwining their hands.

"It's not like I left the country Atem" she said looking at him with those sapphire coloured eyes, one of the many features he admired about her.

"No but seeing you and seeing you undressed is two different things" he chuckled seductively before kissing her neck. She tilted her head and sighed holding onto his neck. She hated to admit it but she loved the way his hands touched her skin, they were so warm making her feel protected when she was most vulnerable, "make-up sex feels very..."

"Exciting?" Atem finished with a chuckle.

"Different" She tutted rolling her eyes before pushing herself off of him and putting on a pink robe that was hanging up next to their bed, "be careful what you say or else I might just argue with you for a good time"

Atem laughed a little and watched as she walked over to the vanity table and picked up a hair brush. Watching her do a simple action like brushing her hair just felt so foreign. Ever since all the trouble with Spain he hadn't had time to do anything like just sit in bed. When he woke up he literally got changed and went straight to meetings and plannings.

"I might have to wear a dress with a long neckline" Tèa said snapping him out of his thoughts. She gently touched some light marks on her neck and chest, "is it really that pleasurable to kiss my neck like this?"

Atem sighed standing up and pulled on his trousers that had been discarded onto the floor earlier that night. He sneaked behind her and kissed the same spot were a light bruise had started to form, "Do your even have to ask? and besides I seem to remember you rather enjoyed it too"

Even if she tried to hide it he could tell she was blushing since she was usually so pale. "Well I did then...but now everyone is going to see and know what we're up to"

"What were up to?" Atem chuckled holding her shoulders from behind, "were not some teenagers hiding from our parents were a husband and wife doing what husband and wife's do"

"I suppose" she replied with a sigh, "it's just I don't want anyone thinking about us like...that"

Atem kissed behind her ear making her giggle. He loved how she giggled uncontrollably when her kissed there. "Atem, stop...ok, I'll stop talking about it"

"Good" He said but kissed her on the back of the neck again anyway. She stood up quickly surprising him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Now will you stop" she said running her hands on his upper chest. "I'd have my way with you again if I didn't have to be at a meeting in an hour" he groaned.

"Shame—" She said letting go of him and walking towards the bathing room, "because I probably would have let you" she finished teasingly before pushing open the door.

Atem felt something in his stomach snap as she disappeared. Any normal man would of chased after her and joined her but being the King of England came first, as it usually did. Perhaps when the war was over and if they came out unscathed then they could go away for a while, they didn't have an official honeymoon after all.

**With Tea: **

Serenity came in and sorted out the bath for Tea. She relaxed in the bath feeling the aches and pains of her and Atem's 'activities' dissolve into nothing.

She hoped that making love hadn't harmed the baby. She was only a few weeks gone at most so she was sure it would be fine but soon she would have to tell Atem and all the love making would have to stop until and even a while after the baby was born.

She hated to admit that she had gotten a lot more comfortable with being with Atem intimately. He was gentle with her but sometimes he could be a little rough when it came to the kissing her neck and other parts of her body, she liked it though another thing she would never admit it anyone.

"Is the bath warm enough your majesty?" Serenity asked walking in with some towels.

Tea nodded and lent her head on the edge of the bathtub. "It makes me feel old when you call me your majesty? I preferred it when you called me Princess"

"But your a Queen now" Serenity chuckled a little, "I would get told off if I were to call you anything else"

"I suppose" Tèa replied pondering on what other titles would be more suited.

"What would you like me to order you for breakfast? Some eggs and bread?" Serenity asked

Tèa shook her head, the thought of eggs...it was making her sick again! "Just tell them to bring up some bread with cheese and ham, I'm not really hungry"

Serenity nodded and left the room. Tea let out a deep sigh, she couldn't go on not eating properly but every time she did she threw up, perhaps she would see the doctor later for some advice, maybe there was something he could prescribe so she could eat without being sick, she hoped or else people might to start question her sickness.

**Later on with Atem: **

"I'm happy to announce that the canons have worked and the Spanish have called back their armies" Seto announced as everyone in the Royal Court rejoiced.

"So does his mean the war is over?" Lord Devlin asked.

Atem shook his head as he sat on his throne, "not necessarily, they could have called them back to come up with a new plan. Until our spies have confirmed that no ships have come back across the channel within the next few weeks then I should think we ought to be out of this mess but until then we can't say the war is over"

"What of our diplomat in Spain, have we not herd from them?" Mahad asked confused, "Surely they would have tried to speak with the Spanish Court incase there was something in particular they were after that they could agree to settle the war over"

"I haven't herd from him unfortunately but I already knew what the answer to that would be" Atem sighed.

"Tèa? Perhaps" Seto asked with a sly smirk. "The timing of their attack wasn't just a coincidence" Atem replied holding his head, "they wanted to let me and Tea have some time together before attacking so it would be that much worse once we grew closer"

"That makes sense" Mahad replied

"But you and Tea are married now even if you handed Tea over to them the King of Spain couldn't marry her—"

"He's Protestant and if he convinced her to convert too then she could seek a divorce from me" Atem interrupted, "obviously they want to make an alliance with France quite badly, probably because their right next door to each other and so that they can take over England together and since France and us aren't exactly the best of friends then we don't have much to go on"

"Perhaps we can invite the King and Queen of France back to English Court" Mahad said outloud.

Atem groaned, "Tèa would not like that but I could always personally write to them and offer I send them supplies only fount in England for their full support"

Seto and Mahad both looked at each other, both of them knew that Atem and Tea hadn't been on the best of terms lately so going behind her back and writing to her parents probably wasn't the wisest thing to go and do.

**Back with Tea: **

"So I am to drink this three times a day?" Tèa asked looking at the small glass bottle the doctor had just passed her. The stuff looked like black tar and just looking at it made her feel queasy.

The Doctor, who was a middle aged man with black and grey hair nodded. "Once before every meal, you might not see any change at first it'll take a few days" he explained before gathering his belongings.

Tea nodded, "is there anything else I can do?"

"Take plenty of walks, fresh air always helps and try drinking black cups of tea it helps settle the stomach"

Tea got of her bed as he doctor stood up, "now is there anything else?" He asked before he was about to leave.

"Actually urm there is" She asked nervously placing her index fingers together. "Will...I mean...does laying with your husband affect the baby?"

He seemed to catch on exactly what she meant, "Your still in the early stages but it's probably best that soon you stop any marital obligations"

"Off course" she blushed furiously, it was so embarrassing to talk about it!

Her gave her a polite nod as she showed him out of the room. Tea held her head, she felt rather tired all of a sudden. She put her head on the pillow and fell sound asleep.

Atem was on his way back to his chambers when he saw the doctor close the door and walk down the other side of the large corridor.

Had Tea summoned the doctor whilst he wasn't there? Was there something she were hiding? They had promised not to keep secrets anymore!

Angrily he paced to the door and opened it only to find his wife peacefully sleeping ontop of their bed. Her lithe body sprawled out on the silken blue sheets. He let out a deep sigh as all his anger diminished.

He got on the bed and joined her in a small nap. He would ask her tomorrow, and she would tell him, no excuses!

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer than usual chapter. Next chapter will be up by Thursday or Friday. Please Review :) sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes. **


	23. Chess Pieces

**Author's Notes: This chapter takes place a few hours after the last one ended not the day after just incase anyone gets confused. **

Tea had gotten changed and brushed out her hair and tied it back into a bun by time Atem had woken up. She figured he came back to talk to her about something important but had found her taking a nap and joined her.

She turned from her vanity table as he sat up running a hand through his hair, "you should have woken me" he groaned through his hands.

"But you looked so peaceful sleeping" she said smiling, "and besides we didn't get much sleep last night did we?"

She felt his gaze as she decided to change her earings. "Your burning holes in my shoulders Atem"

"What?" He asked confused walking over to her. "I can feel you staring at me"

He let out a deep sigh and put his hands on the back of her chair looking at her in the mirror. "I saw the doctor leave earlier"

Tea felt her neck stiffen and her stomach tighten. "Did you call on him?" Atem pressed when she didn't reply.

"I urm—"

"Don't lie to me Tea" he said, his voice deeper than usual and his eyes more brooding than ever. Tea gulped, knowing that whatever she told him he might not believe besides the actual truth.

"I'm with child...our child"

There was a moment when time seemed to stand still as he just stared at her. "Well...say something...anything"

He embraced her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "It's wonderful off course I just didn't think it would happen so soon"

"So soon?" She giggled, "we have slept together enough times, it only takes one time Atem"

"I suppose" he chuckled before his face turned more serious, "wait we slept together last night—"

"It's fine Atem" she reassured him, "I asked the doctor and he said it was fine but that we should stop soon as the baby grows"

"Yes off course and you must take things easy from now on" he said kneeling before her and taking her hands in his. "Atem, I'm only a few weeks gone I'm completely fine and besides I don't want everyone knowing I'm pregnant yet, women can have all sorts of complications early on and—"

Atem kissed her hands, "nothing will happen I'm sure and if it is your wish to not say anything until your ready then I will not tell anyone you have my word"

"Thank you Atem just a few more weeks and then we'll tell everyone" she assured him.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me? You don't usually come back to our room in the middle of the day" she asked.

"Oh yes I almost forget" he said standing up and leaning against her vanity table, "Spain have retreated which means the war might be over"

"Thats wonderful but you don't seem that happy about it?"

He tried to smile but looked away from her as if he didn't want to see her reaction by what he was about to say, "I was thinking about writing to your parents, I need to know where we stand, wether they'll support us fully if Spain or anyone else decided to send soldiers again"

"I see" she gulped, "well I'm glad that you told me and I get what your saying, we aren't exactly on good terms with my parents right now, perhaps once they learn I'm with child it'll convince them that the bond between our nations is stronger than ever"

"Perhaps" Atem said simply smiling at her. "Don't stare Atem" she said bashfully, "your making me blush"

"Maybe I want to make you to blush"

"Back to teasing me again are you?" She said folding her arms. He chuckled and moved to kiss her on the lips, "dont worry about your parents I'll deal with them" he whispered against her lips, "you just focus on taking it easy"

Tea sighed contently as he kissed her as if he were kissing all her troubles away. He had her wrapped around his little finger and she couldn't of cared less right now.

**In France a few days later: **

The King and Queen of France were enjoying breakfast in their grand dining room when a servant interrupted them. The king grunted, "What is the meaning on this interruption?"

When the King and Queen ate breakfast it was usually in peace and they asked that they would not be disturbed. The young man bowed nervously, "im sorry my King, a letter arrived this morning and when the palace house keeper saw the seal he said to bring it straight to you"

Henry took the letter of him and dismissed him immediately. The Queen took a sip of her juice, "who's it from dear?"

"It's the royal deal of England" he replied reaching for a knife to open the letter.

"King Atem writes to us? Must be important"

Henry read the note and chuckled sarcastically, "what is it Henry?" The Queen asked.

"He wants to know if he has our full support" he replied rolling his eyes. "Well the whole point of Tea marrying him was so our nations could be allies"

"That's what he thinks" Henry said folding the letter back up. "What do you mean?" She asked looking at her husband bemused.

"Let's think of this as a chess game my dear" he began, "each of us are chess pieces being played by the chess master that being me and all I need to do is move a piece—"

"Tea being the chess piece in question?" She interrupted.

He nodded, "all we have to do is move her and it's checkmate"

"Checkmate?" She asked completely shocked at her husband's behaviour, "wait this is all about you getting your hands on England isn't it?"

He smirked, "I think we will keep them happy for now until the right time arises and we can move our chess piece"

"Our daughter is not a chess piece Henry" the Queen said standing up, "I won't be a part of this, if I'm thinking what your intending to do then we could both get hanged for murder"

"Only if my plan fails which it won't" he replied, the Queen shook her head and walked out of the room angrily. Henry groaned, he would bring her around, one way or another!

**Author's Notes: So what exactly is the King of France planning? You'll find out in a few chapters. Please Review. **


	24. Chapter 24 - Unbearable

**Six months later: **

The whole palace knew now that Tea was pregnant carrying the possible future King. Atem had announced it about a month after she had told him and if he hadn't then people would have started to guess from the size of her stomach. If the midwife hadn't said differently then she could of sworn she were having twins or triplets.

That thought was most terrifying, giving birth to one child was scary and there was so many complications when it came to childbirth for a woman living in this time. Atem had gotten the best midwife known in London as well as the palace doctor to tend to her though which made her mind at ease.

The war with Spain was officially over now but that didn't mean they could strike again or any other country for that matter, but Spain was their main worry since they were the most powerful nation in the world!

She decided that day to take a stroll around the gardens. It was May now, just between Spring and Summer. Not too hot to wear a low cut dress and not too cold that she had too wear something long sleeve. Not that she could wear any of her old dresses, she had to have some new ones made every month since she were so big!

"What are you doing out here?" Tea turned with her sun umbrella to see Atem catching up to her.

Tea rolled her eyes at him as he kissed her on the cheek. Atem was never one for displaying passion in public, usually avoiding kissing her on the lips when there were people around and since the weather was rather lovely a lot of the nobles and servants were outside.

"Shouldn't you be resting" he scolded. "I'm perfectly fine, the doctor said it's good to get fresh air"

They sat on a bench and simply watched people walk past and the gardners who were planting some new flowers in the distance. "Shouldn't you be at a meeting?"

He smirked a little, "I cancelled it"

"Cancelled?" She asked tilting her head.

"It wasn't important, just a meeting about some new trade routes"

"Sounds important" she laughed with a smile. "Not as important as spending time with you"

"Well I can't disagree with you there" she smirked.

Tea held her stomach for second. Atem jumped to her attention, "whats wrong?"

"It was just a kick, quite a kick though" she laughed through the slight pain. Atem felt her stomach but this was nothing new to them now, he or she had kicked before but suddenly she couldn't seem to feel him or her at all.

"I think I should lie down for a bit" she said trying not to worry him. He nodded and helped her up, "I feel the size of a whale" she pouted.

"A pretty whale though" he chuckled as they walked back to their room. Tea went straight to the bathing room once they arrived in discomfort leaving Atem in their chambers.

She took some depth breaths leaning against the bathtub. She looked down feeling something running down her leg. She gasped in horror when she saw blood. "Ahhh" she screamed feeling a sharp pain in her stomach.

Atem rushed in, "whats wrong?" He asked holding her shoulders from behind.

She started to cry, this couldn't be! Not this far along. Atem seemed to have noticed, "oh god...no" he said seeing the blood on her ankle and droplets on the stone flooring.

"I've lost our baby haven't I?" She cried holding her stomach. "We don't know that...I'll go and fetch the midwife"

Atem was gone leaving her alone. 'This isn't fair' she thought to herself, she had been so careful not to do anything too strenuous and being this far along...the thought was unbearable. Perhaps this was her fate, perhaps she couldn't carry children.

Horrible thoughts crossed her mind then. Atem would probably cast her aside and find a noble woman to have an heir with and she would be useless, he wouldn't love her anymore.

She cried even more if that's was possible, she hated herself, she felt like she had failed herself, Atem and their unborn child.

**A little while later: **

Atem stood nervously outside his chambers as Tea was being examined by the midwife and doctor. He couldn't imagine how Tea felt right now. He knew how much she wanted children but if she were unable to have children altogether it would brake her.

"How is she?" Seto asked as he came around the corner. Atem shook his head, "I don't know, their still in there"

The door opened then and the doctor and midwife stepped out. "Is the baby—"

"The baby is fine" the midwife smiled. Atem had never felt so relived about anything in his entire life. "Then why the blood?"

"Some women, in very rare cases may experience blood loss when the baby is close to coming"

"But that's not for another few weeks?" Atem said confused.

The midwife shook her head, "the baby is due anyday now and with it being early then it is going to be harder for the Queen I'm afraid, she can't leave her room now until she goes in labour im afraid"

Atem nodded, "ill make sure she doesn't move a muscle"

Atem thanked the doctor and the midwife leaving them with Seto and entered his chambers. Tea was lying on the bed, she looked towards him when she herd the door open.

She was crying still, "I don't know why I'm still crying, the baby is fine"

Atem sighed and sat next to her on the bed, "because you are relived as am I"

"Perhaps" she replied trying to dry her eyes, "I thought that he or she was gone, I thought it was my fault"

"Nothing is ever your fault my love" Atem said picking up her hand and kissing the back of it, it pained him to see her so distressed, "dont ever think that"

"I suppose I'm confined to this room now" she said trying to lighten the mood. Atem chuckled trying to hold back some tears himself, "Yes and no arguing"

"The midwife said it could be anyday now" she said lying back against his shoulder, "it's a few weeks early which means it could be more stressful"

"Don't worry about that for now" he whispered into her hair, "just try and sleep I'll be here watching over you"

She sighed contently and fell asleep in his arms. Atem lent his head against hers thankful that his wife and child were alright and wishing that they would remain that way.

**Author's Notes: So Tea almost losing the baby, I was gonna leave it on a cliffhanger but I'm not that evil! But I felt like it has brought them closer somehow. Sorry if I got any details wrong, I know that some women can bleed right before their due but I'm not sure how much, but please if your bleeding whilst your pregnant see a doctor immediately and I'm sorry if this part of the story has upset anyone but it's a realistic story and women back then had more complications with having children than they do now. Please Review **


	25. Chapter 25 - The Birth

Atem winced hearing another scream come from inside his chambers. It had been another week before Tea had actually gone into labour and a few hours since her waters had broken and still he was waited in agony.

He wished he could help, the thought of Tea going through all that pain alone...he just couldn't stand it. It wasn't custom for a husband to witness the birth though and Tea had expressed her desire for him not to be present, she didn't want him to see her like that.

"She'll be fine" Seto reassured him placing a hand on his shoulder, "she's in good hands"

It's true she was in good hands, he had gone out of his way to find the best midwife in London and the palace doctor was present with a couple of nurses. Tea had also asked for Serenity to be present, perhaps it eased her mind knowing there was someone she knew well with her but still child birth was risky for any woman with good medical experts or not.

**With Tea: **

Tea would not recommend having a child to anyone. The pain was nothing she could put into words. Her whole body ached, sweat poured from her forehead as she pushed again. She felt like there was something wrong that the midwife and doctor weren't telling her, surely the baby should have been here by now.

She grabbed Serenity's arm as she went to wipe her forehead with a damp cloth, "something is wrong, why won't they tell me"

Serenity looked at the midwife and doctor who were at the end of the bed and then back to her sighing, "because the baby is early it's a little small"

"Surely it would be easier if it's smaller" Tèa said breathing heavily.

Serenity shook her head, "not necessarily"

Tea felt light headed all of a sudden, "I don't feel right" she said breathlessly. "Tèa, you need to push" the midwife said, "just a couple more pushes"

Tèa gritted her teeth and pushed with what little energy she had left. She heard the doctor say something about a lot of blood loss as her head kept feeling dizzy.

"Serenity" She said calling over the young maid. "You've known me since we were young teens, please if anything happens to me make sure they save the baby, if it comes down to either me or the baby, choose the baby"

Serenity tried to smile a little, tears forming in her eyes, "don't talk like that" she said taking her hand, "your going to be fine"

"Just one more push" the midwife said again.

Tea cried as she pushed one last time. Her muscles ached so much she just wanted to sleep. She felt light headed again. There was a baby crying. He or she was fine. She could sleep now, a little sleep wouldn't hurt.

**Back with Atem: **

At the sound of a baby crying Atem couldn't wait any longer. He pushed open the door only to nearly bump into Serneity. He grasped her shoulders, she looked a little upset. "Is Tea alright? Is the baby—"

"The baby is fine but—"

She moved aside. The midwife was tending to the baby. Wrapping it in a blanket. His eyes landed on Tea as the doctor sat next to her. Atem felt his heart sink at the sight of her.

"No please god no" he said rushing to her beside, "Is she—"

The doctor shook his head, "No she's alive, but she's not out of the woods yet, she's had quite traumatic birth we'll have to keep an eye on her over the next few days incase she looses anymore blood or goes into shock, she passed out after the child was born but that'll be from exhaustion"

Atem let out a deep breath, he had never been so relived about anything before. He reached out and stroked Tea's face. She was so pale, usually off course her skin tone was pale anyway but in sort of a charming lady-like way but now she looked ill, she was as pale as wax!

Serenity was cleaning up the bed sheets which were covered in blood. Atem looked away, he would never have imagined giving birth would be so stressful. The white nightdress Tea was wearing was damp, laced with sweat. He kissed her forehead wishing he had been more stubborn and demanded to be there with her for support.

The midwife came over then with a small bundle in her arms wrapped in pale white sheets. "It's a boy" she said with a smile.

Atem didn't know what to think. He was off course overjoyed that they had a child, and a boy no less but he wished he could of shared it with Tea. Atem took the child in his arms, it cooed up at him as he looked down. He had Tea's eyes was what he noticed first, blue as clear as the sky.

"Would you like me to take him to the nursery? I can stay with him until Tea is awake, she will need to feed him soon though" the midwife asked.

Atem nodded, "yes I'll come with you and let them tidy up the Queen"

Atem took one last look at his wife before he closed the door preying that she would be well again soon after bringing them what will surely be so much joy in the future.

**Author's Notes: Poor Tea, giving birth in this time is painful enough (from what I'm told anyway lol) but imagine giving birth back then! There's some good chapters coming up soon involving Tea's parents so stay tuned and please review :) **


	26. Chapter 26 - In love

Tea still felt terrible but all she was concerned about was her baby. When she had discovered he had been taken to the nursery she had made Atem fetch the baby back. She wouldn't be parted from her son, not after all she went through.

Atem stayed with her when he could but he still had important duties to attend to.

She was off course overjoyed that she had give birth to a boy, if her first born was a girl then she would have never herd the end of it.

Atem was sitting with her on the bed, it had been two days since the baby had been born. "Have you thought of a name yet?" She asked.

Atem chuckled, "my love, you carried him and gave birth to him, I think you deserve to name him don't you think?"

"I suppose" she laughed a little, "he is already starting to get your hair"

"He is not?" He chuckled pulling back the blankets that was in her arms to see his head properly. "See I told you, black and red hair"

"Well he has your eyes" Atem said kissing her cheek.

"If you say so" Tèa replied smiling down at the baby. "What about James for a name"

Atem stroked her hair, "whatever you want my love"

Tea hadn't failed to notice how affectionate Atem had been lately calling her 'my love' and he couldn't keep his hands of her as if he wanted to make sure she was still there. She knew perhaps he was worried about her, Serenity had told her he saw her right after the baby was born when she passed out, she couldn't imagine how worried he must have been.

"He's sound asleep" he said pulling her back into reality. Tea smiled, "Would you put him back into the crib?"

She passed James to him. Atem walked over to the far corner of their room were there was a small crib. He walked back over to her and got back onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked a little serious. She snuggled into his chest burying her face in him, "really Atem you don't need to worry I'm fine just a little cold"

"Your my wife and I love you, that entitles me to worry" he sighed placing his arm around her. In fact she didn't feel fine, she just didn't feel right. She was so tired and so cold, she just couldn't seem to get warm at all. Atem was helping though.

Just him being there made her feel safe. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore, she had fallen in love with him. She had done long ago but she was too dam stubborn to admit it. She was tough though then, when he had first met her, she shut everyone out but he had changed her, made her soft which wasn't a bad thing.

She would tell him, but not yet, she wanted to be well again when she told him that she did in fact love him like he loved her.

"I'm sorry I have to go" he said breaking the peaceful silence. "I'll get Serneity to stay with you, I'm not leaving you alone for a single second"

"Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?" She teased, god she had missed teasing him!

He chuckled before placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her deep and slow. His lips were making her feel warm again. "Get some sleep and it'll be like I've never gone" he told her before he left.

She rearranged the covers so she was somewhat more warmer and laid her head on the pillows to try and get some sleep.

**With Atem later on: **

After a small meeting about some new war ships Atem day in his library with Seto. He was off course wanting to get back to Tea but the doctor has visited her earlier and informed Atem of her health and that she was sound asleep so he didn't want to wake her.

Seto poured them both some wine, "I suppose the celebration for our new Prince is on hold until Tea is well again?" He asked.

"Unfortunately" Atem replied, "Tea wouldn't like it if she weren't there and neither would I"

"Off course" Seto replied and passed him the glass of wine, "but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate ourselves"

Atem tried to smile taking a sip of the wine, he wished that Tea would be better soon so she were able to enjoy the birth of their son with the rest of the palace.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Seto asked sitting down on one of the chairs next to the fireplace.

Atem just remained standing over the fire, it was a particularly cold day for almost summer. "Tea wants to call him James which I think is a suiting name since it's English, I thought she might have picked something that sounded French"

"Too Prince James then" Seto said raising his glass.

The door suddenly opened and Serneity rushed in, "What on earth—"

"It's Tea your grace" she said breathlessly interrupting Seto as if she had been running, "she woke up just and couldn't stop shaking, she said she was so cold, the doctor is with her now"

Atem followed Serenity as quickly as he could without running, he didn't want everyone in the palace knowing that the Queen was still ill.

He flung open the door to see Tea in bed, violently shaking, tossing and turning. The Doctor was trying to take her temperature or something.

Atem rushed to her side, "whats wrong with her?" He asked he doctor somewhat angrily.

"I'm not sure" the doctor admitted, "I think she might have an infection, after childbirth there is a higher risk that a woman can catch an infection, it could just be a her body trying to fight the infection off"

"Atem, why's is so cold?" She said, her head buried into the pillow, "my head" she started to hold her head and smack herself, "it hurts so much"

"Try and hold her hands" the doctor said. Atem grasped her hands holding them at the side of her body. She seemed annoyed with him, "let me go Atem" she half screamed. He hated seeing her like this, she just wasn't herself.

Serneity was holding the baby, trying to get him to stop crying from all the noise.

The doctor held one of her wrists for a few seconds, "her pulse rate is high and she has a temperature even if she does feel cold, it's defiantly some sort of infection"

"What should we do?" Atem asked looking at Tea who seemed to have calmed a little but she was still shaking covering herself with the covers trying to get warm.

The doctor let out a deep sigh, "unfortunately all we can do is try and flush out the infection, she might keep having these fits though until the infection goes"

Atem looked at Tea, she looked at him as if she didn't know wear she was, "I'm sorry Atem, I don't want to be such a bother"

"Your never a bother" he told her. She clutched his shirt as if she were a small child, he had never seen her like this and nor did he ever expect too, she looked broken.

"What must be done doctor?" Atem asked, he was sick of seeing her like this, there must be something they could do. "She can't leave bed yet, have her drink plenty of water and juice and I'll come back later with some medication"

Atem nodded as the doctor left. The baby seemed to have stopped crying as Serneity put James back in the crib. "It'll be alright" he told Tea stroking her brown hair, "I promise"

**Author's Notes: Poor Atem, he's going through this just as much as Tea is, it pains him to see her so ill. **


	27. Chapter 27 - A Feeling

**One month later **

Tea was well again and Atem couldn't have been more grateful. James was healthy too and things were starting to get back to normal. Tea couldn't barely remember herself being ill which was probably for the best anyway.

Summer was in full bloom now and every colour and type of flower could be found in the gardens so she decided to go out that day.

"What dress would you like to wear today?" Serneity asked looking through her wardrobe.

Tea was looking over James's crib. He was fast asleep, he was already starting to look like Atem with his hair. "I think I'll wear something summery"

"Would you take James to the nursery once I'm changed, I was going to take him with me but Atem wouldn't like it and he's fast asleep anyway"

Serenity nodded and pulled a long dark pink dress with matching shoes. She didn't like being parted from James but she didn't want to take him out just yet, not whilst he was only a month old.

Once she was changed she grabbed her sun umbrella so she wouldn't get sun stroke and headed down the long staircase that led towards the courtyard.

As she was half way down the stairs she saw Atem at the bottom talking with some Lords. When he heard her heels against the marble staircase he turned and smiled a little.

He excused himself once she reached the bottom and turned fully to her. "I was just coming to see how you are, you shouldn't be walking around"

Tea rolled her eyes, "you need to stop worrying about me I'm fine, I'm just going for a small walk before dinner, I've been cooked up in that room for too long"

"Well I suppose a little fresh air won't hurt you as long as I'm aloud to accompany you" he said taking the back of her hand and placing a chaste kiss upon it.

Tea felt her cheeks flush as people walking past snickered, "alright, as long as don't do that again in public"

He chuckled, "fine"

He didn't let go of her hand though, not that she wanted him to. Tea closed her eyes as she stepped outside the sun was a welcome warmth on her skin, summer was her favourite season along with Winter. They were like two opposites to each other, like her and Atem.

"Did you know it's almost been a year since we were married" Atem said as she opened her eyes.

Tea placed her index finger on her chin, "really? I guess I lost track of the time"

"What would you like to do for our one year anniversary? We could go somewhere just the two of us" he whispered seductively, "a private beach—" he continued backing her up until they were against a pillar, luckily there was no one around.

His hands were on her waist as his lips glided over hers again and again. "Where we can get up to all sorts of activities without being disturbed" he finished whilst grinning against her lips.

Tea giggled, "that sounds nice but what about James"

"We could leave him with Seto and the maids" he replied but he could see she already didn't like that idea, "we could take him with us if you want, I don't mind, whatever you wish is my command"

They walked around the gardens some more and sat on the grass near a small pond. Tea was surprised when Atem gently laid his head in her lap. She smiled down at him and ran her hands through his hair, combing it somewhat.

"Long day?" She asked, he did seem a little irritated. "Just wish that sometimes I was just a ordinary man so I could spend my time with you and James"

"Your a strong King though and besides if you were an ordinary man how would you marry a Princess?" She teased.

He chuckled, "someone is defiantly back to their old self"

She laughed with him inhaleing deeply, she had missed him, everything seemed so perfect, she had a chilling feeling that it wasn't going to stay that way for very long, a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on.

**In France: **

King Henry sat in the French palace talking with some nobles about a new alliance with Italy when a letter arrived, it was addressed to his wife but he opened it anyway.

He grinned a little, "What is it my King?" one of the nobles asked.

He folded the letter back up, "oh nothing important" he replied. 'So Tea has a son' he thought, it was his daughters handwriting too, she obviously still kept his wife informed of her affairs.

'Time to put my plan into action with or without my wife's knowing'

**Author's Notes: So What is Henry planning? Stay tuned to find out. I feel like crap at the moment, my parents keep falling out over stuff and I feel like I'm in the middle of it. I want to move out so badly, not just because of that but I'm a very independent person and I just need my own space but my job has shit hours there's no way I could afford my own place. I'm looking for another job but there's literally nothing, employment in the U.K is terrible. **

**On a happier note (for people that know about my shit) that guy I like, well he's been having some family problems too and we've been talking quite a lot recently and he told me that the girl he's with he doesn't even know if he wants to be with her! I know it sounds quite horrible that I want them to brake up but I think he does generally like me, id just wish he'd say cause I'm way too shy to say anything. I've been through a lot in my life and I think it's about time something good happened! **

**P.S- sorry about the rants! Lol **


	28. All for a Prince

Atem had just finished having breakfast with some noble lords when Seto said he needed a private word with with, it seemed rather important.

They walked to his library for some privacy. "What is it Seto?" Atem asked, he was curious now.

He let out a deep sigh, "well you know how we read Tea's letters before she recieves them"

"Yes, I ask Mahad to see to it that she doesn't find out either" he replied.

Seto nodded, "and she doesn't, we have readers that see to that. There was a letter this morning and well..."

Atem could not believe his ears. "What should we do your grace?" Seto asked, even he was in shock of what the letter contained.

"Have extra protection on James but leave Tea to me, I want to see what she does, weather she will go through with it or not"

Seto didn't like the idea but he couldn't exactly argue with the King.

**With Tea: **

Tea was having breakfast in the courtyard with Rebecca. She held James in her arms. "He gets bigger every day" she commented with a smile.

"Yeah, I cant believe how quick the past two months have gone" Tèa replied just a servant came to her and passed her a letter.

"Would you mind holding James for a second?" She asked Rebecca. She nodded and took him in her arms, "He's so cute, he looks just like the King, he has your eyes though"

Tea unfolded the letter, "so I've been told"

Rebecca looked at Tea concerned as she felt her face go white as a sheet. "Who's it from?" She asked.

Tea folded it back up quickly and put it down her dress, "it's not signed by anyone, it's not important anyway, I'll take James back upstairs, I don't want him to get sun stroke"

She took James from Rebecca and headed back to their chambers putting James in the crib. She didn't leave him out of her sights for a single second as she went to read the letter again making sure she had read it right.

The door opened then and she placed the letter under a book on her desk. A hand touched her waist from behind and she almost flinched, "whats wrong?" Atem asked huskily, "your acting like a skittish cat"

"Nothing" She lied with a gulp before turning around to face him.

He kissed her sweetly before walking over to James. Tea watched him whilst trying to contain her heavy breathing. "He's fast asleep" he commented, "why don't I ask Serenity to take him to the nursery?"

"No" she quickly replied walking over to him. She was about to pick him up but he was in fact fast asleep. "Tèa, what's wrong?" He asked noticing her odd behaviour.

She didn't want to let on that anything was wrong, she wanted James to be safe, he was her main priority. She shook her head and forced a smile, "nothing, I guess the sun just got to me this morning"

He kissed her on the forehead, "why don't you go and bathe and I'll watch James"

"Alright" she replied, she was reluctant to leave James but she trusted Atem. She needed time to think anyway. She got Serenity to draw her a bath. She took of her clothes and climbed into the tub.

That letter, it was defiantly from her father. Even though it wasn't signed she could tell by his handwriting. Could she do it? What he was asking? He had threatened James, threatening to take him away from her and then what? What would he do with him after that?

She would do it, she loved Atem but James was an innocent child, she would protect him no matter what.

**With Atem: **

Atem had Serenity take James to the nursery and asked her to stay with him, there was extra guards too so he was confident that he would be fine. His main concern was Tea, he knew off course what the person writing the letter was asking her to do but the question was would she confide in him, did she trust him enough to come to him so they could sort the mess out together or would she carry out what the person had asked her to do?

He had his suspicions that the person was Tea's father, he had always been after Atem's crown.

He heard the door behind him close as Tea stepped out of the connecting bathroom. She was wearing a knee length dressing gown and her hair was loose and wet sticking to her smooth shoulders.

"How's James?" She asked walking over to the crib to find it was empty.

"I had him taken to the nursery" he said before she could start an argument, "don't worry Serenity is with him and plenty of guards too if that's what your worried about"

She seemed to relax a little, "I'm just overprotective of him"

She walked over to her dressing table and brushed her hair. Atem walked over to her bending down gently kissing the back of her neck.

He saw her bite her lip restraining herself somewhat. He ran his hand along her arm and entwined his hand with hers causing her to drop the brush.

"Why don't we go to bed" he whispered. If she thought he sent James to the nursery so they could sleep together then he'd throw her straight of the trail that he might know anything.

She turned around and kissed him before standing up. "I have missed you" she whispered stroking his cheek. He lent into her touch letting out a deep sigh.

She ran her hands down his chest feeling his muscles before yanking up his black tunic. He helped pull it of over his head and then kissed her deeply entwining his hand into her hair which was still slightly damp.

"I love you" He said between kisses which were getting rather quick and desperate. She turned around as he fumbled to under the lace of her purple summer dress. It dropped to the floor revealing her slim body still covered by her bodice and under skirt.

Once they fell upon the bed sheets he kissed her neck as she arched her back. He undid the front of her bodice before she spun him over so she was towering over him, straddling his waist. He grinned as she ran a hand down his muscular chest teasing him before she lent down and put her body flush against his before kissing him deep and slow.

He sighed contently against her lips, it was as if nothing was wrong and they were just a normal married couple but if he knew Tea she was doing this for a reason, toying with him letting him have his way but he wouldn't let her win, no chance!

**Later on with Tea: **

Tea turned over to see if Atem was asleep which he was. She remembered her mother joking about how men usually fell asleep after sex which she was beginning to think was true.

She slipped from under their bed covers being careful not to wake him as she pulled herself from under his arm which was wrapped around her waist.

She got changed quietly finding the easiest clothes to put on without Serenity's help which ended up being a long brown skirt with a blouse.

Her hands shook as she sat at her desk and opened the small drawer. She always kept a small knife in there for opening letters.

She picked it up without thinking any further, James was her priority, he was her son and there was no way she was going to let anyone hurt him.

She walked over to the bed slowly and looked at Atem's sleeping form. He was lying on his back now he must have shifted in his sleep with the bed sheets lazily draped around his chest. She felt tears forming in her eyes. He had been the only person ever honest with her in her life and he loved her, she didn't even know how anyone could have loved her, especially the person she was before he had married her, she was so stubborn but he saw her for who she truly was.

'I'm sorry Atem' she whispered before lifting up the knife and aiming for his chest.

**Author's Notes: Ahhh I'm so sorry for leaving it like that, I'm soooo evil aren't I? Don't worry the next chapter won't be too long. So do you think Tea will actually do it? Some good chapters coming up so stay tuned and please leave a review :) **


	29. Chapter 29 - The Tower of London

'I'm sorry Atem'

Atem rolled over just as the knife hit the bed. Tea gasped looking at him, tears running down her pale face. "You were awake the whole time?"

He couldn't believe she would actually go through with it rather than confide in him, they could of protected James together!

"Yes" he replied angrily. She burst into floods of tears and dropped to the floor holding her hair, "I'm so sorry, I was forced into it—"

"I know" he replied, his fists curled into balls, "but you could have come to me"

She didn't bother asking him how he knew, she was too hysterical. He walked around the bedside, "I will be hanged for trying to kill you, you won't forgive me will you?"

It was true that he was angry with her, more than he had ever been before but to see her hanged...no he would never allow that. Some guards burst in then wondering what all the shouting was about.

"My King, what's going on?" One of them asked noticing the knife on the bed.

Atem couldn't barely look at Tea, he couldn't lie to them, they would surely inform Seto of the shouting and the knife since he was in charge of palace security and he would put it altogether and Tea would be guilty anyway.

"My wife has tried to harm me" he began, he thought he would never speak those words, "take her to the tower"

"No Atem" she cried, pleaded as they guards took hold of each her arms. Atem looked away before he stopped them, at least this way he could talk to Seto and the others before anything was decided. "Just promise me" she shouted, "promise me you'll protect James, I don't care what happens to me"

**Later on with Tea: **

Tea was pushed into a cell by the soldiers in a far corner of the Tower of London. She wiped her tears as she pushed herself up from the dirty floor. She wiped her skirt and blouse which was now all muddy.

She couldn't believe Atem had sent her here, far away from James. She had tried to kill Atem all to protect him and now she was further away from him than she ever was.

She didn't have the energy to cry anymore so she sat on what looked like a rotten bench in the corner of the cell. After a while she found herself wondering why her father would blackmail her into doing such a thing but it was obvious, he wanted England, he always had!

With Atem out of the picture and James too young to take the throne then he would of gone to the Vatican and appealed to be Regent until James turned Eighteen and what a strong appeal it would have been!

What would her farther do now? Once he heard of her failure he'd probably go into hiding until it all blew over.

She looked at her hands in her lap wondering what Atem thought of her, he'd never love her again after this and she never got to tell him how she felt, she loved him. How ironic that she had fallen for him and now he probably hated her.

She laid her head black against the stone wall, she felt so tired, the thought that she might be hanged and not be in this world to protect James...it was too tiring.

**Back with Atem: **

"She was forced into it Seto, I know it must have been her father" Atem said as Seto held his head, what a mess his was! Trying to assinate a monarch was instant hanging but there had never been a case like this before.

"Even so" Seto sighed, "she could have come to us and explained the situation"

"She thought that someone might hurt James if she did that, would you really blame her for protecting him, my son and future heir?"

"No, no mother could be blamed for that" Seto admitted, "but the Vatican won't like it, it should be an instant hanging, perhaps we could stage one and Tea accidentally gets away, once she's somewhere safe we can get evidence against her father and he would be hanged instead and Tea's name would be cleared"

"Yes I was thinking the same thing" Atem agreed, "now do we still have that Spanish armour from the war?" He grinned.

**The next day: **

Tea had managed to fall asleep on the bench by some miracle, the feeling of being hungry had diminished, all she kept thinking about was James.

The cell door opened suddenly waking her up. She sat up seeing Atem enter the cell. She wanted to run up to him and hug him, just be in his arms but she just remained were she was.

"Atem—"

He held up a hand to stop her from talking, he looked upset rather than annoyed. "I've spoken with Seto and I received a letter from the Vatican...I'm sorry"

No, this couldn't be! "It was my father, he said he was going to take James" she said standing up only to fall back to the floor in tears, "please Atem, don't let them hang me, I don't want to leave James alone in this world"

He bent down to her and kissed the top of her head, "he won't be, he has me"

She sniffled, Atem was a good father but being the King of England always made him so busy, he couldn't protect him like she could. "He's safe, I promise"

She knew Atem would have guards protecting him but how much did he actually trust these guards? He knew nothing of their backgrounds, they could basically be anyone. "Did you ever love me at all Atem?"

He looked toward the cell doors and motioned for the guards to leave them. He waited until they were gone before turning back to her. "I loved you with every bone of my body and despite what has happened I still do" He was almost crying with her, she had never seen him like this before, "and to see you hang will break me"

She cried again hearing his confession, she reached out and cupped his cheek, "kiss me one last time"

He granted her wish, kissing her on the lips, not deep or passionate but it was tender filled with love. "I will never love another" he whispered, "not ever"

She contemplated wether telling him after all this time she was actually in love with him now but she decided not to, it would only brake his heart even more, perhaps he might find another to love if he didn't know.

"Goodbye then, my love" he said standing up. "Goodbye...Atem" she said watching him walk away into the darkness, "goodbye my love" she whispered sniffling.

**Author's Notes: Poor Tea she thinks Atem is going to let her get hanged but luckily we know differently. What does Atem want with some old Spanish Armour and what does it have to do with their plan? Stay tuned all answers will be in the next chapter. **

**Anyone seen Detective Pikachu yet? I saw it on opening weekend, I thought it was pretty good but the ending was a little like 'really?' and if you were really listening to what the characters are saying u could kinda see some of it coming. **

**Happy Sunday :) **


	30. The Execution

**Author's Notes: So wow Chapter 30, that went quick! Hope everyone is enjoying this story, haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here goes; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (*sniffle*) **

Tea composed herself as she walked through the dark corridors of the Tower of London. There was one guard in front of her and two soldiers restraining her arms from behind.

There were prisoners with their hands on the cell bars watching the Queen and the once Princess of France they had probably herd so much about now to be hanged!

She was pushed by one of the soldiers quite roughly out of a side door and out into a courtyard. Even though it was summer it was quite a muggy day, the sky was white instead of blue and the air was silent as if reflecting how black and white this day was going to be.

She didn't want to be hanged, off course she didn't want to die, she was young and she loved Atem, she always imagined she would have at least been in her fifties when her time came but the thought of never seeing James again, leaving him in this unsafe world on his own and not seeing him grow up it was just so painful.

She always wanted to a daughter too but now she would never have the chance.

There was a small crowd, some familiar and some not. There were a few nobles she recognised from English court who usually had business with Atem. Looking past them she saw Atem with Seto standing on a wooden platform.

She felt the tears then, fall down her cheeks as the guards pushed her up the stairs making her almost stumble. "Atem" she called out crying shaking her head, "I don't want you here, I don't want you to remember me like this"

Everyone tuned to him but he didn't say anything nor did he achknowledge their attention. He just stared at her as the guards put her head into the guillotine, "protect James, tell him I love him everyday" she pleaded closing her eyes.

There was a loud bang behind her then and the wooden fencing that surrounded the courtyard had been destroyed by some dynamite. The guards snapped to attention but they stood no chance against the handful of soldiers that came through wearing Spanish armour.

Tea blinked in confusion standing up from the guillotine since the guards were preoccupied, was she being rescued by the Spanish? Had her father had them rescue her?

Before she could even think anymore she was grabbed by two of them whilst the nobles scattered shouting for more guards. She couldn't see Atem anymore as she looked behind her as she was dragged away, perhaps he had been taken to safety by his own personal guards.

"Who are you?" She demanded before something was pulled over her head. A dark pillow case perhaps? Her hands were tied behind her back then and she was put into what she presumed was a carriage after a small walk.

"Hey" she shouted, "what's going on?"

But the door was shut and the carriage started to move. She tried to relax a little, better kidnapped than being dead she supposed.

It was a little while later, about half an hour she guessed when they stopped. She heard the door open and then she was pulled out of the carriage. She struggled against whoever it was, "let go of me, did my father send you?" She squirmed.

"No" the man said. She felt her cheeks flush, there was only one man with a voice that deep.

The pillowcase was pulled from over her head and Atem's handsome face stared back at her. She just stared at him bewildered. He stared back at her for a second before moving to untie her hands.

She looked at her surroundings as he did, they were in the middle of a dirt track in the middle of fields, probably on the outskirts of London somewhere.

She turned once he had freed her of the rope. She rubbed her wrists, "was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it had to look convincing" he replied

She got it now, he had staged the whole thing and making her believe that she was going to be hanged was all just part of his plan. "But what now Atem—"

"I know your father was the one behind it, I will bring him to justice and your name will be cleared"

"But what about in the meantime?" She asked reaching out and touching his face. He lent into her touch even if he tried to resist, "you will go to Devon and stay with Mai and Joey until it's all settled"

She pulled her hand away and by the sigh he let out he knew she didn't like that idea. "But that could be months, years even, I can't stay without James for that long and would you really be parted from me for that long knowing I still walk the Earth but I won't be next to you when you wake up?"

"It's better that than seeing you dead" he said holding his head, "and about James, I will arrange some visits, it'll be risky but I'm sure I can work around it"

"You'd do all this for me" she said looking at him as he looked at her. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, the trees stopped blowing in the wind and the tweeting of the nearby birds disappeared.

"I'd do anything for you" he said and before she could reply he had moved closer to her and kissed her. She grabbed at his neck bringing him closer, if this was the last kiss they would share for god knows how long then it would be one to remember she thought as she poured all the passion she could into him which probably wasn't a lot since she was tired and hungry.

When they parted he smiled, "despite everything I still love you"

Tea felt tears forming in her eyes, "I love you too"

He pulled away a little then firmly holding her waist bemused. She smiled at him, "I've kept you waiting long enough" she laughed.

"Too long" he chuckled.

"I've known for quite a while but life kept getting in the way and—"

He placed a finger to her lips, "you don't have to explain anything to me, I'm just happy knowing that your still alive and that you love me"

They kissed again but more softly this time. "You must go before we are discovered" he told her helping her into another carriage, "I will write soon" he told her as she pulled back the curtain to look at him.

He told the driver to start moving. She felt the wind in her hair as the carriage rolled further away from Atem until he was just a small dot in the far distance.

**Author's Notes: So how are things going to go with them being so far apart? Atleast they've made up now. Please Review :) **


	31. Chapter 31 - Too far apart

Atem groaned coming out of his sleep. He turned over not opening his eyes and moved his arm to cuddle of his wife. He blinked opening his eyes when his arm and hand hit the soft bed.

He opened his eyes sitting up and let out another groan running a hand through his hair before staring at the empty space Tea usually occupied.

It had been a week since she had gone to Devon and he already missed her, god knows how long it would be until he saw her again! He missed cuddling next to her, running his hand across her stomach, she'd usually turn over then and place her head under his neck. He'd kiss her on the forehead enjoying the last few seconds of intimacy he could share with her before he'd start his day.

The nights were what he missed the most. The kisses, touches, whispers of sweet nothings, her soft skin against his as they rolled around naked under the silk sheets. He closed his eyes remembering her giggle when he'd kiss her neck and how'd she'd arch her back bringing him closer to her subtle slim body.

He threw the sheets from him, he didn't want to think about it anymore, he had to work on clearing her name or else she would never come back.

He got changed without waiting for a servant and went straight down for breakfast. Seto was waiting for him as was Mahad in the dining room.

"No one else this morning?" Atem asked as a servant seated him. "I asked the other nobles to have breakfast elsewhere his morning" Seto said, "that way we can talk about how we're going to start on clearing Tea's name"

Atem assumed Seto had told Mahad, not that he minded, Mahad was his friend too and was just as much his family in his books as Seto was even if they weren't related by blood.

"I've started by finding a letter form Tea's father a while ago and putting it together with the letter she received to assassinate you, the handwriting is a perfect match" Mahad said.

Seto chuckled sarcastically, "what a fool, he should of gotten a servant to write it for him"

"Even so" Atem replied, "that still isn't enough evidence, he could say to the Vatican that we forged it, we need evidence to back it up. Write to the English abassador in France, get him to speak to some nobles and see if they know anything, send him some money and tell him to use bribes if necessary"

Mahad nodded and left to write the letter. Atem took a sip of his coffee that had just been poured and let out a deep sigh. "You miss her already don't you?" Seto asked letting out a sigh of his own, "the palace does seem dull without her"

"Yes it does" Atem agreed, he hadn't realised how much he missed seeing her smile at him from afar whenever he was talking with nobles or so forth, it seemed to lighten up his day in a way he just couldn't explain.

**With Tea: **

Tea was sitting in Mai's and Joey's garden. Their house was quite lovely. It was small compared to the palace off course but big enough for them to raise a family. It was a large cottage of sorts with a few bedrooms, sitting room, kitchen and library. The cottage itself was on grounds of its own, in the middle of a field overlooking the Devonshire coast.

There was nothing like the pure blue ocean that surrounded Devon and Cornwall, it truly was like nothing she had ever seen.

"are you alright?" Mai asked walking towards her, she sat next to her on the bench.

Tea tried to force a smile, "Just admiring this view...and wondering how long it will be before I see Atem or James again"

"I'm sure Atem has already started to work on clearing your name" Mai assured her. "We can go into Mortehoe tomorrow if you like, it's a nice little village just a few miles up the road, there's some nice bakeries"

"Yes I'd like that—"

"Mama" a voice cried out from behind them. Mai turned and smiled, a girl of nearly two ran up to her. Mai stood up and picked the child up in her arms.

"Francesca, where's papa? He's suppose to be watching you" Mai tutted. The little girl was similar to her mother in looks, she was already starting to grow blonde curly hair but her eyes were dark brown like Joey's.

Tea tried not to look as if she were upset, seeing Mai with her daughter just reminded her more of James. She wondered the next time she saw him which could be months how much would he have changed and grown?

She bit her lip trying not to cry, she didn't want to be a bother to Mai and Joey. She missed Atem, she missed when he'd comfort her when she was upset like she was feeling now.

Without saying anything she walked back inside the cottage and took a small nap where she could hide from the world.

**Author's Notes: Poor Tea, she hates being away from Atem and James. Mortehoe is a real place, it's a small village I've actually been to in Devon, I know from going there that it dates back centuries so that's why I mentioned it.**

** I'm working the next couple days so next update might not be till Sunday. Please Review :) **


	32. Chapter 32 - The Bean Queen

The weeks went by and still there was no evidence of Tea's father's guilt and Atem was starting to believe he'd never see his wife again.

She couldn't return to court, even though he was King the Vatican would want to see her hanged for trying to kill a monarch and he'd rather know she was alive even if he could never see her again.

It was an unusual day at Court, it was Autumn now and it just seemed rather dull. Nothing interesting had happened in quite some time and without Tea, Atem felt somewhat lonely.

Atem was walking back from his library passing some maids who were carrying baskets full of bread, flowers, fruit and other decorations.

Atem watched as the girls giggled and ran past him clearly excited about something. Seto walked past him then, "Seto, what's with those girls?"

"It's the harvest festival tomorrow, don't tell me you forgot?" He said folding his arms.

Atem rubbed the back of his neck, "kind of, just been distracted as of late"

"I'm not surprised" Seto chuckled, "You don't have to take part in most of it if you don't want too but you will be expected to attend the celebration tomorrow night and off course there's the Bean Queen competition"

Atem groaned, he didn't particularly like the Bean Queen competition, basically it consisted of all the maids taking a slice of cake and if they fount a bean inside then that would make them Queen for a day. Some of them expected Atem to take them as his mistress but he never did, he treated them kindly but he didn't want to be known as that kind of King.

"Yes don't worry I'll keep up my appearances" Atem assured him, "now if you excuse me I'm on my way to see how James is doing"

**The next night: **

Atem wore a long dark green cape, black leather trousers and a brown tunic top as he sat on his throne. He looked at the smaller throne next to him wishing Tea were beside him enjoying the harvest festival.

There were tables full of bread, drinks and fruits. The throne room was decorated with different types of plants and flowers giving it a very harvest type look. There were a few couples dancing to the quartet, Tea would have loved it he thought, she did love to dance after all.

Suddenly a girl started screaming, "I found the bean" she shouted happily. Some girls walked away jealous as Seto approached her placing a wreath on her head. Atem left his throne and joined him.

"Well done" Seto said, "I name you Queen of the bean"

She smiled happily as Atem approached them, she curtsied to him, "What is your name?" He asked. She was a relatively tall girl with long black hair.

"It is Vivian your highness?" She replied keeping her head low. She was pretty, nothing compared to Tea mind but she was nothing like he would have expected of servant girl. "and how old are you Vivian?"

"Eighteen your grace" she said a little louder finding her voice.

"Well Vivian starting tomorrow you shall be Queen for the entire day. I will accompany you for breakfast and dinner in the evening"

She bowed again as he resumed his throne missing the devious look on the girl's face.

**With Tea: **

Tea and Mai had visited Mortehoe village again since it was the nearest place. It was a quaint village overlooking the beautiful North Devon coast. In was filled with bakeries and tea rooms.

They bought some breads and cakes before having some coffee at a small cafe. They travelled by horse and cart that was used by the locals when they needed to get from their farms to the village.

Mai was in the kitchen using the stove as Tea sat at the table with Francesca on her knee. "She looks just like you Mai" she giggled

Mai turned from her cooking and smiled, "yeah but I can see Joey in her too"

Tea put down Francesca and she crawled onto a rug on the kitchen floor playing with some toys. Tea walked over to Mai looking over her shoulder at what she was cooking.

"I'm doing a traditional stew for dinner" she said noticing how bemused Tea looked.

"You really have no servants here?" Tea huffed a little.

Mai chuckled, "No, but then I didn't start my life surrounded by servants"

"I see"

"Don't you know how to cook at all" Mai asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Tea felt rather embarrassed all of a sudden. She poked her index fingers together, "not really"

"Don't you even know how to crack an egg?"

Tèa shook her head. Mai laughed and pulled a box of fresh eggs out of the cupboard along with a bowl. "You just get the egg and bang it a little against the edge of the bowl then it pulls straight apart like this" she explained demonstrating, "now you try"

Tea gulped and took the egg. She banged it against the bowl but much too hard, it cracked and went everywhere, "Mai, I'm so sorry" she said, some of the egg ran down the cupboards and some down her skirt.

Mai laughed at her friends embarrassment. "It's fine" she giggled and pulled some salt out of the draw, "an old trick" she explained dusting the egg with salt, "see it drys straight up"

Tea felt happy that afternoon as Mai taught her how to make scrambled eggs, it just felt refreshing to have a little fun and to learn something that she would never have imagined doing at the palace.

**Author's Notes: So I never really describe what Atem's wearing, just imagine him in his outfit from The Duelist of the Roses video game since it's set in a similar time period. I don't know if they even have Stove's back then, oops! Please Review **


	33. Chapter 33 - Intoxicating

Atem stared across at the girl opposite. Vivian casually smiled back at him and then twirled her hair around her fingers somewhat flirtatiously. Atem inwardly groaned, he missed his wife, he yearned for her companionship and Vivian was treading on thin ice that could have broken any moment.

He decided to start a conversation as a servant poured them some more orange juice. "So do you have any family?"

"I have a brother, he's a farm hand and my mother is a ladies maid in London" she replied letting her long black locks of her fall over her shoulder.

The conversation went cold again as they both ate silently. "Do you miss the Queen?" She suddenly asked placing down her spoon.

Atem blinked, it was rather a bold question for a servant, even if she were suppose to be Queen for the day. "I do, but it's best I don't know were she is" he lied, "at least she is still alive"

She grinned a little and bit her lip looking down at her lap before lifting her head again, "I bet the nights are what you miss the most" she said and before he could stop her for being anymore inappropriate she had reached across and lightly touched the back of his hand with hers.

He hated to admit it but the gentle womanly touch felt soothing.

"I could make you feel less lonely" she purred, "if you want to my King, it's only what a good wife would do"

Atem pulled his hand away before he got anymore intoxicated by her suggestions, "No, your a very nice young woman but I want to remain faithful to my wife" he said and then stood up.

She looked at him, a little hurt and confused, "I have to go to a meeting, but I shall return for dinner and then we can go for a walk in the courtyard before the day is finished"

He left then and let out a deep breath when he got into the corridor. Why did this stupid competition have to happen the same time as Tea was away.

"There you are" Seto said walking up to him, "we've had some word from France"

"Really?" Atem asked hopefully. Seto nodded, "basically our diplomat has used the money we sent him to bribe a close noble of Tea's father's, it seems he let something slip whilst he was drunk a few nights ago, about how he always wanted England and used his daughter to try and get his hands on it"

"Would this man be willing to say that to the Vatican though?" Atem replied with a deep sigh.

Seto nodded, "well our diplomat seems confident that we can get him sign a contract as long as we give him money though, a lot by the sounds of it"

"Give him whatever money he desires, I want to see Tea's father hang or his head put into a guillotine for what he has put us both through"

Seto nodded and went off to write a letter to the diplomat. Atem felt a little relieved, perhaps there was hope for seeing Tea again, but still these things took time.

He went to his meeting and then decided to visit James after lunch. He walked to the nursery which was heavily guarded to find Serneity watching over him.

"Where's the nanny?" He asked looking over the cot. He was already starting to get Atem's spiky hair and colouring. "She had to go to the kitchen for something so I said id Watch him"

Atem had never seen anything to fragile but all the same so innocent, James was oblivious to all the problems that they faced and probably for the best too. He hoped Tea would be home soon he couldn't imagine how she felt, a new mother being separated from her only child, she must have been heartbroken.

He spent a while with James before going through some important letters and then he had to go and have dinner with Vivian, much against his wishes.

"I don't think I've ever eaten food so expensive" she said as the servants brought out, chicken, fish, bread and salad. They servants left leaving them alone.

"One of the only perks about being a royal I suppose" Atem muttered.

Vivian dug into her meal enjoying it immensely, "so you don't like being King then?"

"It's not that" he replied probably too quickly, "but people think it's so easy when it's not, we have to worry about war, money and keeping our nobles happy, and sometimes we don't get to marry who we wish" he thought of Tea at the latter, remembering when they first met and how she didn't want to marry him at all and now they couldn't bare to be parted.

"I see" Vivian said surprised, "well at least you get to eat good"

Atem took a glance at the woman across from him as she ate. She had the wreath of her head again, the one Seto had placed in her hair the night before. It was made of dark flowers, enhancing her dark hair and eyes.

He hated this, he shouldn't even be thinking about another woman but yet the thought remained.

When they were both finished they went for a walk around the gardens. Atem visually remembered how Tea used to walk up to the flowers and smell them, graceful like a swan but just as excited as a child, she was amazed at how many different flowers were grown in England compared to France.

"Do you like flowers?" Atem asked realising they hadn't spoken yet since they had come outside.

"Just as much as the next girl" she giggled twirling her hair again before stopping, biting her lip, "but there is one thing I like very much" she purred placing her hands on his upper chest.

Atem gulped, whatever perfume she was wearing smelt lovely butnhe resisted her advanced anyway taking her hands off of him. "I told you, I'm faithful to my —"

Before he could even finish what he was saying she had lunged foward and placed her lips on his kissing him gently. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, to kiss, the feeling you get in your stomach and all your muscles tighten with excitement, he yearned for it.

He kissed back holding her waist steadily as she wound her hands in his hair making the kiss more passionate and exciting. her lips were different form Tea's but not a bad different. _Tea _he thought and pulled away immediately, regret all over his face.

Vivian looked at him, her cheeks flushed red. "I need to go" he said and turned back towards the palace.

"Wait" she called out, "but I'm still Queen for a day"

They heard a chime then coming from a nearby clock tower. it was midnight. "I think your day is over" he said not looking at her face, "and you are dismissed form court"

"What?" She said in a hurtful voice.

"You shall leave for London in the morning" he said, "I'm sure you can find a job after working in the palace"

He left then before she could say anything else. He was sure she had used some exotic perfume to seduce him, something she might have purchased form a back alley but still he felt guilty, he had still kissed another woman and somewhat enjoyed it and what would happen if Tea fount out? She'd never trust him again!

**Author's Notes: Oops, Atem cheated! I'm terrible aren't I? Next chapter will be back to Tea, should be up by Friday night. Please Review :) **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I know I made quite a few in the last chapter. **


	34. Chapter 34 - Hope

The sound of seagulls woke Tea early one morning. She lay in bed for a while not wanting to move. She missed going to London and buying dresses and garments. Atem had sent her a few of her clothing but other than that she was borrowing Mai's.

It was a sunny day, perhaps she might go for a walk. That was until a knock came at her door and Mai came in. She hurried over to her and sat on the bed, a letter in her hand. "This came in the morning post, it's addressed to me but it's for you"

Tea took the letter and looked at the handwriting, "I don't recognise it" she said and then opened it up.

Tea's face lit up, "looks like you might be returning to court soon" Mai smiled.

"They finally have a confession from a French noble, their taking him to the Vatican to testify against my father then if the Vatican think it's enough evidence then he will surely be hanged"

"I know you don't like your father but he's still your father" Mai said placing a hand on her shoulder, "it's ok to be sad about this"

Tea wiped a tear from her eye shaking her head, "I'm not sad, I'm happy, I'll be able to see James and Atem, their my family now, my father never love me. I'm not sure what'll happen to my mother, perhaps she will go and stay with family in Florence"

"Well I'll go and make us some breakfast" Mai said and left Tea alone. Tea folded up the letter not being able to control her crying, it felt such a relief that she would almost certainly be returning home soon or so she hoped.

**With Atem: **

Atem looked out of the observatory that overlooked the north keep. He remembered seeing Tea that night so long ago when she arrived in England, or who he thought was Tea slipping into the bath tub.

She had set him up though, disgusting a maid as herself, she was clever as she was cunning, something else he admired about her.

The batheing room was empty, as it usually was. No one ever used it since the observatory was built because it was known that men would go and spy on women as they bathed. Atem decided not to get rid of the bath though, it would have been nice to bathe there whilst just looking at the stars, he kept saying he would do it one day but never had got around to doing it. Perhaps when Tea got back they could bathe together.

He still felt guilty about kissing Vivian, but it was just a meaningless kiss, nothing more. Yes he had secretly enjoyed it a little but that was because he missed his wife dearly and he hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss in the first place. He just needed to forget about it.

He was sure that the Vatican had to see that Tea's father was guilty now, with the letter that had his handwriting and the noble mans confession. It would probably still take a few weeks for formalities but Tea would be home for Christmas, or so he hoped!

**Author's Notes: So a little filler chapter here, it's obvious that their both missing each other but don't worry they'll see each other again soon. There will still be another chapter tomorrow. Please Review :) **


	35. Chapter 35 - Italy

**Six weeks later in Italy: **

The people booed and threw stones and bricks at the King of France as he was dragged up some wooden stairs that led to a rope. The Vatican has no choice but to sentence him to hang, with the letter he sent to Tea blackmailing her to kill the King of England matching other letters he had written and what the noble told them about him letting slip whilst drunk that he wanted the King of England to be killed so he could rule both nations, it was enough evidence to prove his guilt in their eyes.

They sent mercenaries to invade the French palace and arrest the King and brought him to Italy were he would be hanged in front of other royalty from all over the world.

Atem was there, watching from the back wearing a hooded cloak. Seto was with him too. He wanted to personally see the Henry get hung, he didn't trust anyone in this world.

"I'm the King of France" he shouted, "you can't do this to me"

The two men who held him pushed him onto his knees and made sure the rope was tied around his neck. There was a Bishop present sent by the Vatican to make sure that Henry was hung for his crime.

He stood before the King of France, "you have been found guilty of blackmail and attempted murder, may god have mercy on your soul"

The Bishop nodded at the man at the crank. The crank was pulled and the King of France was no more. His neck broke in and instant and everyone cheered. It appeared no one seemed to like him.

"Come on, lets go before anyone recognises us" Atem said as him and Seto walked away from the crowds.

"What now?" Seto asked as they walked through the streets. "Who will rule France now?"

"I'm not sure" Atem sighed, "they obviously did not have a son so it depends if there's another male heir in the family, if not then James could technically take the throne when he's old enough until then there would need to be a regent, Tea perhaps or her mother depending on wether the Vatican think the current Queen had any idea what Henry was doing behind her back, she'll probably be questioned soon"

There was a horse and carriage waiting for them to take them back to the port. Even though there were other Royals and nobles here to watch the King of France's execution he didn't want to stay any longer and attract any attention, being the man that the King of France was trying to murder and all.

Once they arrived at the port they paid there way back to England. It was such a relief to know that Tea would be coming back to court soon. He'd go and fetch her himself and bring her back and perhaps after regaining her reputation at court they could go away for a while, just him and Tea and James if she desired.

**The next day with Tea:**

"Atem said the Vatican are happy to announce that my name has been cleared and I can return to English Court. Atem is coming himself to fetch me in two days time" Tea said with a smile as she read the letter aloud to Mai and Joey.

"I knew the King would clear your name" Joey grinned, "he never backs down from anything" Mai added with a giggle.

Tea folded up the letter, "I am thankful for everything you have done for me, I'm a little sad I'm leaving now"

Mai smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's not like were never going to see each other again, you can come and visit whenever you want and not to mention Francesca and James haven't met yet, I'm sure they'll become good friends"

"Yeah" Tèa said, she was couldn't wait to see how much James had grown but hopefully not too much that she wouldn't recognise him.

"I'm going down to the cove to catch us some dinner" Joey said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Francesca was sitting on a rug by the fireplace playing with some blocks. Mai went over to the child and kissed the top of her head. Tea stared at them, wondering if she'd ever have a daughter, her own little Princess.

Mai walked over to a empty basket that was on the kitchen side, "Wait I can fetch the clean washing in" Tea said walking over to her.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "The Queen of England doing laundry eh?"

"I'm in a good mood" Tea chuckled, "and besides it's the least I can do since you've kept me hidden here for the past few months"

**Two days later: **

"But my King heavy snow has been predicted" Mahad tried to argue as Atem's servants prepared the carriage.

Atem chuckled, "you really believe what these fortune tellers say?" Atem looked up at the sky which seemed to be clear, "besides it doesn't look like it's going to snow"

Mahad sighed holding his forehead, "won't you at least take some guards or Seto?"

"Seto has some business of his own and I don't want to take guards with me, it'll attract too much attention, I'm armed and the couch driver is with me" Atem assured him pulling out his sword.

"Then perhaps I could come—"

"I'm leaving you in charge" Atem said with a grin. Mahad blinked, "your making me acting regent?"

Atem nodded, "well your one of my closest friends, almost like family really and your a noble lord no one can argue with that. Don't let me down Mahad and make sure James is safe"

Mahad shut the carriage door as Atem climbed in, "I'll do my best, your majesty"

Atem nodded and the carriage rolled from the palace courtyard. Atem let out a deep sigh, he felt a little nervous, he hadn't seen Tea in so long he didn't know wether he could contain himself, he just wanted to kiss her, hold her and make love to her. He missed her smile, to see her smile was like to feel the sun on a warm day.

He would have to contain himself though, she would want to see James first, understandably, but then after he'd show her how much he had missed her!

**Author's Notes: Hmm a prediction for Snow? I wonder what will happen? Urgh I was called into work for an all day shift today instead of my original 4 hours, it's not like I don't mind but It's just annoying when it's last minute! Anyway hope everyone has a good weekend and next chapter will be up by Sunday. **


	36. Chapter 36 - reunited

Tea waited eagerly at the parlour window waiting for the minute the carriage arrived. She had her things packed into a case although that didn't consist of much.

The sky was odd today, it had started off quite pleasant but now it was white as if it might start to rain or something.

She walked over to the mirror that hung over the fireplace to make sure she was presentable. Atem hadn't seen her in months so she wanted to make sure she looked exactly the same as when she left.

She wore a long black skirt tucked into her corset at her waist. Over the top she wore a cream coloured blouse and white gloves ipto her elbows since it were cold out. She also wore a long dark red cloak.

Mai entered the parlour holding a blanket, "here, to keep you warm on the journey back"

"Thank you Mai, and thank you for letting me stay here" she replied.

Mai smiled, "off course we're friends and I hope you will visit when you can"

"Yes, I must say your life here is something I could only dream off, it's so quiet and peaceful"

"Maybe but then I'm not married to a handsome King" Mai giggled, Joey walked in behind her, "eh, did I hear you say something about a handsome King?"

Mai turned around and kissed him on the cheek, "ah I was just saying to Tea that your my handsome King my love"

Tea smiled, hoping that when she got back to the palace she and Atem could be as happy as they are. "I think he's here" Joey said looking through the window.

Tea picked up her case and went out the back door which the carriage pulled up outside. Tea felt butterflies all of a sudden. Why did she feel like this, it felt like she were just getting to know him all over again.

She watched as he got out of the carriage, long blue cape, tight leather pants and all. He looked just as handsome as she remembered. She wanted to run, throw her arms around his shoulders and kiss him passionately but she did nothing. Time seemed to stand still as they just stared at each other.

He walked over to here after what felt like forever. It seemed her didn't know what to quite say either. "Are you well?" He asked awkwardly.

Tea nodded lowering her head a little, "I am now thanks to you"

He smiled and pulled some of her hair behind her ear since it seemed to fly everywhere from the sudden wind. His hand lingered on her cheek and she lent into his touch, she wanted to cry, she had missed his touch so much.

He looked passed her and saw Joey and Mai. He went and thanked them for keeping her safe and then they got into the carriage.

As soon as the door was closed Atem brought her in for a deep kiss which she openly gave into placing one hand on the side of his neck.

"I missed you so much" he said burying his head into her neck, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine making her feel warm all over.

"You seem tired" she said running her hand through his hair. He chuckled, "I haven't been sleeping well, you know, it's not the same without a nice warm body sleeping next to you"

She grinned, "I'm surprised you didn't find a nice warm body to sleep next to you, I'm sure there's plenty of women around the palace that would be most compliant"

He knew she was only teasing. "Hmm none as beautiful as you"

The journey back was going to be long. "Get some sleep my love" she whispered, "I'm back now, all thanks to you" she whispered soothing him to sleep. It wasn't long until she fell asleep too just as it stared to snow.

**Four hours later: **

Atem was awoken by a large bump in the road. He pulled himself from Tea's warm body, it seemed they had fallen asleep together. Tea didn't seem to wake.

The carriage stopped and the door was opened. "What is it?" Atem asked the carriage driver, he noticed then that there was thick snow on the road.

"One of the wheels have broken my King, we can't go on"

Tea woke up then rubbing her eyes, "what's going on?"

"Are there any villages near by?"

The carriage driver shook his head, "the nearest village is about ten miles, for me to ride there and ride back with another carriage it'll be a couple hours"

"Well you best get started then" Atem said. He nodded and closed the door.

"We're stuck here?" Tea asked blinking. "I'm afraid so, the horse would only carry two people and I'm not having you freeze to death"

"We'll probably freeze to death here" she groaned. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He noticed her grin out of the corner of his eyes after a minute or so and then she traced her lips along the side of his neck.

"I know a way we can keep warm" she whispered blowing into his ear. He smirked, "were not having sex in a carriage"

She laughed seductively and placed her hand on his chest, "but I've missed you so and if we have to be here for a couple hours what's the harm in that and besides it's going to be the only way we won't freeze to death"

She kissed him then before he could even give her and answer. He pulled her into his lap and entangled his hands into her soft hair. She worked on unbuttoning his tunic and pulled away kissing the top of his chest. Atem groaned and ran his hands along her back pulling up her skirt.

She grinded herself against him after unbuckling his trousers making him mad with desire. He held her waist as she continued her torture. He ripped the top of her blouse, (he'd buy her a new one once they got back) and dragged his lips across the top of her corset that was underneath relishing in her soft skin.

She arched her back and with her hair draped over her bare shoulder, eyelashes fluttering, eyes rolling with pleasure he realised he had never seen anything so naturally beautiful.

It was a little while later they were both snuggled together, exhausted but toasty and warm in each other's arms as the snow had started to quieten down somewhat.

Atem rubbed her arm gently, she seemed tranquil. "Do you think we'll be happy now, I mean do you think we'll have anymore trouble?"

"Trouble is a part of our lives however painful that is" he replied with a sigh, it was very well true, they would no doubt be at war again with another country soon, everyone wanted their hands on England and their relationship would be tried by many obstacles but they would get through them, together.

"But we will be happy as look as we're together" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, you me and James" she replied, "that's all that matters"

"Well have a whole nursery full of children soon"

"Oh?" Tea replied, "how many children are you expecting us to have and remember I'm the one carrying them and giving birth to them"

Atem chuckled, "don't worry I'll be happy with how ever many children you wish my dear now get some sleep or else we'll have to have another round to keep warm"

**Author's Notes: So there was snow after all ha! Next chapter they will finally get back to the palace. I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end soon, I've worked on this for quite some time now and want to move onto some other projects in mind. Don't worry there's still a few chapters left so stayed tuned and please Review :) sorry for any spelling mistakes. **


	37. Chapter 37 - return to the palace

They had managed to get back to the palace in one piece no thanks to the snow which had stopped by time they got back. Tea was greeted with a mixed reception. Seto, Mahad and Rebecca greeted her back to English Court kindly whilst a lot of the other nobles avoided her, probably because they still blamed her for trying to kill Atem.

Atem assured her though that they would come around eventually. Tea's first stop was to see James. She nearly cried when laying her eyes upon on, many times had she had nightmares that her father had taken him away and worse.

He was so much bigger now and his hair was exactly like Atem's, red and black with those golden locks. She wanted to pick him up and cuddle him but he was asleep so she left him be.

Atem had some business to take care of as soon as they got back so she took the opportunity to rearrange her wardrobe more fitting for the winter season. Serneity was happy to see her too and the two chatted for a while. Serneity put some of her dresses into a chest, "I'll put these into storage them until spring"

"Yes, they'll just take up too much room" Tèa replied rearranging her jewellery on her dressing table.

"Oh" Serneity giggled, "I almost forgot to tell you Atem has arranged for you to dine with him, just the two of you, he's asked the kitchen to prepare some of your favourite food, he expects you to join him in the gardens at 6pm"

"The gardens?" Tea asked confused. Serneity nodded, "I think he has something special planned"

"Really" Tèa muttered feeling her cheeks warm a little, "well I must find my best winter clothes to wear then"

**Later on with Atem: **

Atem waiting for his wife at the front of the gardens. He had the kitchen prepare a picnic full of Tea's favourite cold meals, stuffed Turkey sandwiches, fruit salad and some others.

He saw a light coming from the back entrance and Tea stopped out. She was holding a candle for light which illuminated her long red dress and matching cloak. She had the hood up and he couldn't help but think she looked like little red riding hood.

"I hope what you have in mind will be some place warm" she said as she joined his side.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he chuckled as she placed her hand around his arm. "How was James? Sorry I did not visit him today, I was busy"

"It's fine and he was wonderful, I can't believe how much he's grown and how much he looks like you" she replied looking up at him with a smile.

They walked for a few minutes, "I've never been this side of the palace before" she said blinking. Atem chuckled, "I'm not surprised, actually it's off limits"

"Off limits?" She asked bemused.

Atem chuckled, "it's where I come to blow of steam, after meetings and what not, I wanted to keep it private but I was going to show you but then all that business with your father happened...and well I thought now would be a good time"

As he finished speaking they came out by a large lake which was completely frozen over. Tea gasped, it was truly a breathtaking sight with the moonlight illumating the frozen water making it glisten and the surrounding trees still covered in a white veil of snow.

"Is it safe to walk on?"

Atem nodded, "Yes, I used to come here in the winter all the time as a child, it's quite safe"

Tea rubbed her head, even though it was a beautiful sight she wasn't completely confident that the ice wouldn't brake under her heels.

Atem noticed her uncertainty and chuckled before taking a step onto the ice. There wasnt even the sound of a crack, nothing. He held out his hand for her smiling, "You trust me, don't you?"

"Off course" she smiled and gently slipped her hands into his. "See perfectly safe" he said pulling her next to him. She looked down at the ice baffled how it could hold their weight.

"Here, hold onto me" he said holding her arm, it was quite slippy and since she was wearing heels it didn't make matters any better.

They stopped when they got into the middle of the frozen lake. Atem reached into the basket and pulled out a few blankets and laid them down. "I'm afraid it isn't going to very warm like you desired he said as they sat down"

Tèa smiled to herself tucking her knees under her legs, she didn't really feel the cold now, it was odd really, perhaps it was because she was pleasantly surprised by Atem, planning this rather romantic evening, that and the warmth radiating from the man sitting right beside her.

As soon as they were comfy he reached across curling his warm hand on her neck and kissed her. She kissed him back smoothing her lips over his. Before she had met him she had barely had no experience in kissing but now...she figured it was because she were kissing him though, that he somehow brought a passion from deep within her soul.

He pulled away with a small grin on his face. "are you hungry?" He asked reaching into the basket, "the kitchen cooked you your favourite, stuffed turkey and put it onto sandwiches"

She nodded as they ate quietly just enjoying the peaceful silence of their surroundings. "What troubles you?" He asked finishing his meal.

Tea blinked, how did he always know? She slumped her shoulders and placed down her plate. "It's just there's so much uncertainty"

"Uncertainty?" Atem asked tilting his head.

"Just about life in general. I want more children Atem, I really do but the trauma I went through with James, what if it happened again? I couldn't bare you to see me like that"

Atem shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek, "my love do not worry about me, I will love you no matter what, childbirth is risky for any woman but if we are graced with more children then we'll cross that path when it happens"

"I suppose" she replied warming to his touch, "and my mother, what will happen to her, am I the Queen of France now?"

"I'm sure that will become clear soon" Atem said, "I doubt your mother will be trailed, I don't think she knew of anything that your father was planning"

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see" she said kissing the palm of his hand.

"Yes we will" he grinned, "but for now—" and then he lent over and kissed her deeply. She smirked as he slanted his lips across her's and then down to her long neck. She pulled him down so he was flush against her on the blankets. She didn't feel worried anymore, his love was all she needed, now and forever.

**Author's Notes: yay so their finally back! Next few chapters are going to focus on Atem and Tea as the story comes to a close. Please Review :) **


	38. Chapter 38 - Sealed Fate

It was confirmed that Tea's mother had been questioned over her father's plan to have Atem assassinated. She admited that she knew he was up to something but she didn't know how far he would go and she had no involvement in what he was doing so with no evidence she was involved either she was left free.

Since she had no connection to the throne other than being married to the King (and she didn't have a crown matrimonial) she would have been removed from the throne and Tea would be regent until James came of age and he would rule both England and France but Tea insisted that she stay on as regent since Tea didn't want to be parted from Atem and James but her mother had to follow her every command and report back to her and to this she agreed and reconciled with Tea.

It had been a few weeks. Atem was quite busy, settling a lot of state affairs before Christmas settled in. He was exhausted. He threw himself onto their large bed letting out a deep sigh placing his hand on his forehead.

Tea was getting ready for bed taking of her jewellery. She laughed a little, "tiring day?" She enquired.

She walked over to the bed and he opened his eyes, "I will be happy when it's Christmas next week, three days just to spend with you" he replied as she got under the bedsheets. He sat up and grinned, "three whole days, I wonder what we could do"

He prowled along her like a lion, his hands anchored either side of her waist as he brought his face to hers kissing her deeply, "Atem, is that all you think about?" She giggled when they parted.

"Well I do have a beautiful wife" he chuckled, "is it a crime that I wish to please you in many ways"

"Stop trying to make me blush" Tèa replied, "anyway, we will still have to make an appearance for Christmas dinner and I want to spend time with James"

"Off course" Atem said before getting of the bed and getting undressed. Tea waited for him get back into bed. She placed her head on his chest, over his heart. "I have no idea what to get you for Christmas" she said rubbing circles over his bare chest looking up at him.

He smiled, "I don't need anything, I have a beautiful wife and a healthy son, what more could a King ask for"

"Well when you put it like that..." she said blushing. Atem kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep my love" and so she did, peacefully in his warmth.

**The next day: **

The Christmas tree was finally up in the grand hall. Tea held James as he picked up a decoration fascinated by the object. "Where are you going to put it sweetie" she said, the boy reached out and with Tea's help they hung it on the tree.

Atem had caught a glimpse of them as he was passing since the door was wide open. He stood for a few seconds smiling. "When are you going to tell her?"

Atem turned to see Seto watching him from behind. "Not now, maybe not for a while"

"The sooner the better cousin. Bleeding of the brain isn't exactly going to go away" he replied. They went silent as a few servants passed.

"Tèa is happier than she's ever been, I don't want to upset her. Perhaps after Christmas, just let her be happy for a while" Atem said looking back at his wife. she had sat James down by the Christmas tree and he was playing with some toys.

"Just make sure you tell her before someone else does, these things don't stay quiet forever" Seto said and then left.

Atem sighed, how could he tell his wife he was dying? He had started out with headaches and then one night, three weeks ago he noticed bleeding from his ear. He had cleaned it up before Tea had noticed and gone to the doctor the next morning. He had confirmed only what he feared, that there was a bleeding coming from inside his brain. The doctor could not predict how much time he had left, it could be a couple months or a few years for all they knew.

He had already accepted his fate, but would Tea? He had lived a happy life, married the woman he loved and had a son whom he loved just as much. He was sure they'd have more children, hence why he wanted to spend as much alone time with Tea as possible. Perhaps he wouldn't see them grow up, or perhaps even be around when he or she was born but he'd be happy knowing that Tea had more children like she desired.

He'd die a happy man knowing he'd leave England under strong rulership, under the command of his wife and son.

**Author's Notes: I'm terrible aren't I? Don't worry you'll see it doesn't turn out all that sad in the end. I'd say theres another 3 or 4 chapters left. Please Review :) **

**So the Crown matrimonial means that the King or Queen that got their title from marriage can still rule after their spouse has died or something like that. **


	39. Chapted 39 - Christmas

Atem was awake before Tea. It was Christmas Day but he didn't want to wake her, it wasn't often that they could lie in bed past early morning so he decided to savour the moment and watch how she peacefully slept.

He pressed subtle kisses to some fair marks on her shoulder. She stirred then as he softly continued to kiss the marks like a cat kissing its wounds.

Tea opened her eyes slowly and smiled to herself giggling like a school girl. "Was that my Christmas present last night?" She asked as his hand brushed over her stomach.

"Certainly not" he whispered nibbling on her ear, "that was just a little pre show before tonight"

She chuckled, "I'm already going to be walking with my legs crossed"

Atem was surprised by her vulgarity before she turned around and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, my love" she said enveloping his body with the warmth of hers. Atem sighed into her hair and held her close wondering if this might be the last Christmas they spent together.

They got dressed, the servants wouldn't be coming today since it was Christmas so they dressed themselves. The nanny bought James into their quarters. Tea placed him in front of the fireplace and sat next to him playing with some toys.

Atem was watching from the lounger, Tea noticed this and smiled bashfully, "he's already growing a new tooth" she said before turning back to James. Atem got up and went into one of the chests in the corner of the parlour. "I have something for the both of you" he said walking back over to him.

"But I thought we weren't getting each other anything" Tea asked looking up at him surprised.

Atem chuckled, "I said you don't have to get me anything, but I did not say I wasn't getting you or James anything my love"

He had gotten James his own small cloak made, it was a little big but he'd grow into it, he had also gotten him some new soldiers to play with. Tea deicded not to open hers yet, this was there first Christmas with James and she wanted to make it special so she just watched as Atem lay next to James on the rug.

James had the toy soldiers laid out in front of him, "one day you will be in control of a real army" Atem said picking up some of the toy soldiers and lining them up, "but having a powerful army isn't always the best thing, you have to plan strategically before rushing into anything"

Tea zoned out after a little while. Atem was a good father, even though he didn't really get to spend much time with James he made the most of the little time he could like now.

They had Christmas dinner in the grand hall with some of the nobles later on and after a long day they put James to bed and went back to their quarters.

Atem felt his head hurting, he went into the bathroom and took some pills the doctor had given him to help ease the pain. "Atem, are you alright in there?" He heard Tea shout.

Atem gulped, "yeah, I'll be out in a second"

He lent a few minutes longer against the sink basin, it didn't really ease of much but he didn't want to put Tea of any longer.

When he opened the door that led back to their private quarters Tea was already waiting for him. She grinned at him as he closed the door, "whats so funny?" He asked at the look on her face.

"I do have a present for you after all" she said and before he could scold her she had already walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a small box.

She passed it too him with a smile. He opened the box to find it was a scarf, the same colour and material as his blue cloak.

"I saw it in a shop the other day in London, I know you said you didn't want anything but since it matched your cloak and all..."

"I love it" Atem said kissing her forehead lightly, "you still haven't opened your gift"

"Oh, that's right" she said holding her forehead. She went over to the table where the small box was undoing the ribbon and wrapping paper.

She gasped opening the box to a stunning stone oval necklace in blue colour. "It's made with a sapphire" he explained moving to clasp it around her neck, "the same colour as your eyes"

"It's beautiful" she said touching the necklace around her neck. Atem chuckled, "that's only because it's worn by a beautiful woman...there's something else in that box too, underneath"

Tea blinked removing the section underneath the box to reveal some pieces of paper. She skim read them seeing his signature at the ends

"This is the deeds to the crown matrimonial" she gasped, "but I don't understand—-"

"If anything were to happen to me before James is eighteen then you can rule England without me, id be leaving my country in good hands I'm sure" he said seeing how shocked she was, "I love you and English is your home, id hate to think that you would be sent back to France if anything happened to me"

"I don't know what to say" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's snowing" Atem said looking past her out the window. They both walked up to the window as the snow fell to the ground. Tea's smiled up at Atem, "you would tell me wouldn't you? If anything were wrong?"

Atem smiled and rubbed her shoulder, "off course my love" he whispered and kissed the top of her head, "now go and grab your cloak, we're going for a walk"

**Author's Notes: sorry about the slow update, I'm having a weekend away with my family so sorry again if there's any spelling mistakes as this chapter was rushed. Please Review :) **


	40. Chapter 40 - A Day at the Beach

Tea was devastated to find out about Atem's illness one month later. She wasn't mad at him about not telling her sooner, she just wanted to spend the time she had left with him.

It was March now and the weather had started to pick up a little. They went to a beach, a couple hours in a carriage from the palace. It was completely deserted but she figured Atem had arranged it that way.

Once they were free from the sight of the guards Tea stripped her skirt revealing a small under skirt. She undid her blouse and stripped down to her corset. Atem took of his shirt and cloak but left on his trousers.

It was a little windy but not too cold. Atem looked at her and then back to his side and she knew he was grinning at her attire. They played like children that day, running across the water.

Atem found some seaweed and chased her across the shallow water. She turned and stopped placing her hands on her hips, "You would not dare" she said with a sly smile.

He looked at the seaweed and then back to her, "no I would not" he chuckled obviously not wanting to face her wrath, "dare me something else then"

"Oh, like what?" She giggled

He suddenly dropped the seaweed and before she could even think he had picked her up throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, "like this" he said laughing. "Atem" she cried with laughter, "put me down"

He did, plopping her down in the shallow water restraining her hands above her head before kissing her deeply. His other hand roamed her body making her tremble with desire.

He pulled away chuckling devilishly before rolling over onto his back. Both of them stared at the blue sky, "Are you sure your ill?" She asked turning onto her side using her arm and hand as a head rest.

Atem let out a deep sigh, "sometimes I feel well, like now but sometimes I get these headaches, it's hard to describe, it comes and goes"

Tèa played with her blue necklace he got her for Christmas clearly deep in thought, Atem couldn't help but smile seeing her wear it. "Perhaps there is a doctor out there with a cure?" She asked hopefully.

Atem tried to smile and turned to her, "one must except their fate my love, this is mine and besides I've already thought of that and there isn't anyone, my condition is inevitable...but the pills the doctor gave me are helping, they will extend the time I have left with you"

"I was going to wait till we got back" she said changing the subject. She pulled his hand over to her over her stomach. Atem looked at her and smiled bemused, Tea nodded as he felt the small bump, "I'm with child again"

Atem inside felt relieved, it had been in his prayers that Tea would get pregnant again before the illness consumed him. She started to cry though, "it won't be the same, you won't be able to watch them grow up" she cried, "and I will envy him or her because of them not knowing your love"

Atem pulled her into his chest and ran his hand through his hair, "You have to think of the positive things my dear, in not having me you will always have parts of me with you, James and this other child we are blessed with, use your love for them, love them like you love me and I will die a happy man, promise me?"

She nodded sniffling, "I promise...I didn't mean to ruin our day out"

Atem kissed the top of her head, "you did no such thing, hearing that we will be having another child has made me the happiest man alive"

"and I am the happiest woman" she said pulling away to look at him in the eyes before admiring his rolling muscles glistening in the sunset, "and to think two years ago I could not even stand you" she chuckled a little wiping her tears.

Atem chuckled too, "did I not say I would win you over in the end? I must admit there were times I thought I'd never win you, but your finally mine" he grinned.

Tea's eyes softened as she placed her hand on his cheek. Her eyes were filled with love, "I've always been yours" she whispered before kissing him.

Atem smiled against her lips as the day came to an end, he wished they could stay like this forever but he had to return to the palace, he couldn't not tend to his duties. If his enemies knew he were ill then Tea and James wouldn't stand a chance, he had to keep fighting for them, to protect them, even when he wouldn't walk the earth anymore.

**Author's Notes: So Tea is finally pregnant again, will it be another boy or a girl this time? Well you won't have to wait long, next chapter will be the epilogue. Please Review :)**


	41. Epilogue

_**Author's Notes: So here it is, the very last chapter (*sniffle, sniffle*), thanks to everyone who has Reviewed this story, I hope this last chapter isn't too emotional. I'll be back soon with some other one-shots and I already have some other multi-chapter stories in mind. **_

Tea gave birth to twins seven months later, one boy and one girl. Tea named the girl Rose and she gave the pleasure to Atem to name their son, whom he called Alexander after his Grandfather. The birth was luckily much easier than when she had James and she was back to normal health only a few weeks later.

It was one year after their birth that Atem's illness began to consume him too much that he was bedridden. Only Tea, Mahad and Seto knew though, they told everyone else that he was having seclusion for praying and was not aloud out of his chambers.

Atem wanted to spend his last hours next to Tea. She lay next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He was glad that he got to witness the birth of his other children before his passing and to observe them enough to notice that Rose was already the spitting image of Tea with her blue eyes and smile, Alexander was like both of them, he had purplish eyes and was already starting to grow brown-Black hair.

Tea didn't know what to say, only to tell him how much she loved him and that she didn't want him to leave her so soon. "Tell me about our life, the one you envisioned for us" he whispered.

Tea shook her head crying, "I can't, it hurts too much"

Atem kissed the side of her head as she clung to him like a small child. "Rose will be just like you once she grows up, a beautiful and strong Princess who's always teasing James and Alexander. James will be a good King. I'm sure Seto would make an excellent mentor for him and Alexander will be his deputy making sure things are run correctly around the palace and you...well you will love them for the both of us and you will find love again—"

"Never" she interrupted, "I'd never love another, not like I love you"

They shared a chaste kiss, Atem could help but stare at her as they parted, "we will meet again, in another life" he assured her placing a finger under her chin.

"What do you mean?" She asked gazing up at him.

Atem tried to chuckle but his head was hurting, he knew his time was near, "lets just say it's the Egyptian blood in me, they believe that when someone dies that their soul can be reborn and that they will live again"

"I hope that is true" she said cupping the side of his face.

Atem felt something trickle out of his ear. He raised his hand to it to see blood on his finger tips, "it is true" he whispered. Tea looked at the blood horrified. Atem felt his eyes roll. Tea was learning over him now, running her hand over his cheek softly, "Atem" she called out, soft moist tears falling onto his skin, "no, you can't not yet" she cried.

Atem tried to smile a little curling his fingers around her wrist with what little energy he had left "I love you" he said barely in a whisper. His eyes began to close as he heard Tea reciprocate his words. The last thing he saw was his wife's beautiful face, her enchanting blue sapphire eyes burned into his brain before the darkness awaited him.

Tea cried into his chest, the man she loved, would ever truly love was gone. She had to be strong though, for James, Rose and Alexander, she promised Atem she'd love them for the both of them and that's what she would do.

Many years later: 

A young woman with short chocolate brown hair and blue eyes stood outside the gates of Domino High clutching some books to her chest as her blue skirt flew freely in the wind. She let out a deep sigh, it was senior year, middle of the term, why did her mother have to go and get that new job and move to this city where she knew no one and had no friends!

She went to walk past the gate just as some boys ran past her bumping into her shoulder. Embarrassingly her books scattered onto the floor in a heap.

"Let me help you with those"

Tea turned her head hearing a deep voice behind her. She felt her cheeks flush as a young man, with violet coloured eyes and oddly spiked tri coloured hair began to help her pick up the books. He wore the regular Domino High uniform which seemed to suit his muscular physique quite well.

They both stood up as he passed her the books, she felt shivers run down her spine as their hands brushed feeling the warmth of his skin.

Suddenly she had an image come into her head, it was him doned in leather trousers, tunic top and a blue travelling cloak. She held her head and he looked at her confused. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Tèa shook her head, what an idiot she looked right now! "It's nothing" she assured him, "thank you, for helping me"

"It's fine, you'll find the younger kids are always running around like that" he said as they walked towards the entrance, he seemed to be transfixed on the side of her face.

"I think I'd remember someone as pretty as you roaming these halls, are you new?" He asked as they stopped outside the main entrance.

Tea felt butterflies in her stomach, she knew she wasn't exactly ugly but to have a guy like him say she was pretty...was she dreaming?

"Yeah, I'm new" she finally managed to say reaching out her hand, "I'm Tea Gardner"

He shook her hand, "Atem Moutu" he replied and then looked at her oddly, "Tèa?" He mused, "for some reason that sounds familiar"

Tea blinked, his name sounded familiar too! "Have we met before?" He asked looking at her like she was a painting. "I don't think so...but it feels that way"

The bell rang bringing them both out of their thoughts. He looked back to her, "do you know what class your in?" He asked.

Tea looked at her timetable, "I'm in class 12-B"

He grinned a little and Tea could of sworn she'd seen that grin before, "I'm in that class too" he said, "come on, I'll show you the way"

Tea followed him, well going to this school had certainly turned out better than she had thought! She couldn't deny that there was an odd connection between them and she was sure she'd figure it out, one day.

**Author's Notes: Did u like the ending? I told you it wouldn't be a totally sad ending where Atem just dies and that's it, atleast they found each other again and can start another life together. Please Review and let me know what you think. Will be back soon with some other stories, thanks again for reading ~ Fangirl0896**


End file.
